


Two Hearts Ignite

by AmyTheWarlock



Series: Two Hearts Ignite [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soulmates, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheWarlock/pseuds/AmyTheWarlock
Summary: Alec Lightwood has spent his life trying to uphold his family's name, but in doing that, he has been repressing a part of him that can only remain hidden for so long. Especially, with the entrance of one particular person......Magnus Bane is an expert at hiding in plain sight, at least he always thought that was who he was. His childhood so far has been turbulent, but the walls he's built around himself make it difficult to understand how he really feels.On Alec's 18th birthday party, only a few months before they finish school for good, the two of them meet properly for the first time. Igniting a fire within both of their hearts that seems impossible to put out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first installment of 'Two Hearts Ignite'! This is the first time in about six years that I've invested myself in writing fanfiction again (although I have been working privately on my own novel), so I may be a little rusty! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you're into live tweeting #2HIfic is the hashtag! 
> 
> Amy!

 

** Two Hearts Ignite **

 

** Chapter 1: Not Everyone Enjoys a Party **

 

_** Alec Lightwood: ** _

 

Alec could already hear the sound of music pulsating through the floorboards of his bedroom, the noise of people’s enthusiastic chatter and glasses clinking together was enough to drive anyone to insanity. The last thing he wanted was to make the ‘grand entrance’ to his 18th birthday party that his Mother had insisted he turned up to, yet here he was, waiting for the signal that it was time for him to arrive. Alec’s eyebrows raised in frustration at having to spend the whole evening at a pointless party, but he knew better than to keep that expression for long, so he quickly lowered them as soon as he heard his sister’s familiar footsteps coming across the landing.

“Happy Birthday big brother!” Izzy said her smile instantly lighting up the room as her white teeth glistened against the crisp red of her lipstick. She looked amazing, just like she always did, especially at events like this. Out of all the Lightwood siblings, these parties were definitely best fitted to her.

“Thanks, Izzy,” Alec responded as he embraced her, allowing his mouth to slip into the crowbar smile that it very rarely did, but also lit up the room, just like Izzy’s did the only difference being that Alec had no idea that his smile held that much power. In fact, Alec had no idea he was doing it half the time.

“Does your hair ever go in the same direction?” Izzy said as he pulled away from her brother and reached up to try and fix the mess.

“Hey! Don’t insult the Lightwood locks!” Alec joked as he brushed her hand away.

“You’re in a better mood than I thought you’d be?” Izzy enquired, she knew her brother well enough to know that their parent’s idea of an extravagant party was probably on the bottom of the list as to how Alec would want to spend his 18th birthday.

Alec rolled his eyes, unwilling to get into a conversation that would ultimately lead to Izzy’s favourite topic about how pointless family politics were when we were put on this earth to ‘live our own lives and not anyone else’s’. After all, it was supposed to be a party, not a debate.

“Where’s Jace?”

“Probably hooking up with some girl, he came downstairs a while ago.”

“Makes sense,” Alec said, catching his reflection in the mirror, tuning into how unhappy he seemed to look despite his sister being there. Putting on a fake act for the next few hours was going to be challenging to say the least, “Is Lydia here?”

“She arrived a few minutes ago.”

“Great” Alec responded, lingering on the word for slightly longer than was needed.

“I’m not getting into this now, but if you’re not careful Alec, she will break it off. You treat her like she’s your business partner, not your girlfriend.”

“Well breaking it off isn’t an option, if you can figure out a way of doing that without disappointing our parents, let me know?” “

It doesn’t matter what they think. This is your life, Alec. You’re an adult now, you’re capable of making your own decisions.”

Alec looked away, not wanting Izzy to see his face because then she’d know that he agreed with what she was saying. He was using Lydia, and he was treating her like a business partner, but he had the Lightwood name to uphold, he was the firstborn child he had to continue his parents legacy and become successful in some way. To do that, he needed to marry someone respectful, and Lydia Bramwell was the perfect candidate, it made sense.

“Anyway, I’m supposed to be bringing you down for your ‘grand entrance’ as our Mother so humbly put it.”

“Wish me luck?” Alec asked dryly as he made his way downstairs.

“Good luck?” Izzy questioned as she followed him out of the room.

She never understood why Alec hated these parties so much, it was the perfect opportunity to sneak their parent's liquor and wind their parents up by inviting people that they would never normally dream of having attended one of their events. Although that was probably why Alec hated them, he stuck by the rules through thick and thin and if using the Lightwood parties as an act of a rebellion was the only way Izzy could enjoy them. Then it kind of made sense as to why Alec spent them walking around awkwardly trying to force himself into conversations that he had no interest in. Saying that though, Alec was 18 now, if he wanted to loosen up a bit he wouldn’t technically be breaking any rules if he were to have a drink.

Alec opened the door to the dining room where the party was being held to be greeted by the sound of cheers and screaming before the crowd of people that were barely acquaintances started to sing happy birthday to him. An ironic experience as all Alec wanted to do was turn around and go straight back up to his room, it most certainly did not feel like a ‘happy’ birthday… it was mediocre at best. Alec scanned the room, grateful for Izzy’s comforting presence beside him as she took him by the arm and led him through the crowd as soon as they had finished singing. Alec smiled and nodded as people wished him Happy Birthday, smiling back at Jace who tilted his head in Alec’s direction, despite his preoccupation with a blonde-haired girl whose hands were all over him.

“Happy Birthday Alec!” Lydia’s voice said, startling Alec who had been in his own world as soon as he entered the room.

“Huh, oh, thanks.”

It was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes, “Sorry Lydia, for some reason Alec has drifted off to another planet.” She said pointedly at Alec who only looked at her vacantly before he quickly changed his expression to a smile as he saw his mother walking toward them.

“I’m out of here,” Izzy said quickly walking away, she’d had enough of her brother’s stubbornness for one evening and the presence of her mother was only going to worsen his mood. Plus, she had Raphael to see to, the son of the Lightwood’s biggest competition when it came to rival private investigation companies.

“Where’s your sister going?” Maryse, Alec’s mother asked as she approached him and Lydia.

“I don’t know. To see Jace maybe?” Alec said, grateful that the attention wasn’t on him.

“Well, I hope she’s putting him in line. I don’t want him lowering the tone of this event with that girl he’s brought with him. Do you know her?”

“I don’t” Alec responded coldly, already fed up of the pointless small talk that was part of the course at not only every ‘Lightwood event’ as his Mother had so fondly put it, but also came with every encounter that he had with his parents.

“She goes to our school Mrs. Lightwood. I play with her on the field hockey team.” Lydia inputted, trying to fuel the conversation forward in some way.

“Lydia, we’ve known each other long enough now, you can call me Maryse.”

Lydia smiled, slightly before turning her attention to Alec who was yet again in a world of his own, “Do you want to dance Alec?” She asked, whilst she didn’t mind these events as much as Alec did, Maryse wasn’t the easiest person to talk to so any excuse to move on was appreciated.

“I don’t dance.”

“Of course you don’t” Lydia muttered, earning herself a glare from Alec, “Oh right, I’m the one in the wrong.”

“Alec go and dance with Lydia,” Maryse said firmly, worried about the possibility of the discussion turning into an argument.

“As I said, I don’t dance.”

“ALEC!” Maryse responded firmer,

“It’s fine Mrs. Lightwood, we don’t have to dance. It’s Alec’s birthday, we can do whatever he wants to do.” Lydia said, still annoyed at her so-called boyfriend's behaviour, but not wanting to get on the wrong side of his mother.

“Remember we threw this party for you, Alec. It’s time you started acting like you were enjoying yourself.” Maryse said, the look of anger lingering as she walked away from the two of them.

“Thanks…” Alec said, turning to face Lydia.

“Save it.”

“What do you mean?” Alec said, his inability to comprehend Lydia’s feelings evident as he ran his hand through his hair in confusion.

“You know what I mean Alec.”

“No. I don’t”

Lydia groaned, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but can you at least pretend that you like me? I’m supposed to be your girlfriend?” Lydia said, her voice rising in volume as she continued to speak, “All I want is to have one dance with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?” She said, her blue eyes starting to brim with tears.

Alec stared at the floor, his stomach churning as the crowd started to notice what was going on. Lydia was a good person, but he didn’t want to dance with her, he didn’t want to do anything other than go to bed, yet here he was. In a situation that he didn’t know how to deal with in a room full of people that were supposed to be here to celebrate his birthday with him.

“Don’t do this here Lydia.”

“Why not?”

“Because people are looking at us.”

“Because you won’t dance with your girlfriend!”

“I don’t dance!”

“Alec!”

Alec clenched his fists in frustration, so his fingernails were digging into his hands as a form of distraction from what was going on, he looked around the room before storming out, infuriated at himself and everyone around him. He knew that everyone was staring, he knew that his parents would be giving him the third degree in the morning, but he also knew that if he continued to have that conversation then more stuff that he was willing to expose would come out. Lydia would be annoyed at him for a few days, maybe a week, but she’d realise soon enough that she needed him as much as he needed her. She was better at pretending that she was in love with Alec than he was, but they both knew that there wasn’t really anything there. Yet, they still kept up the façade, that was the one thing they did have in common; their commitment to fulfilling their duties and upholding their respective family names.

 

**_ Magnus Bane:  _ **

 

Much to Magnus Bane’s dismay, he was the master of hiding in plain sight. He wore clothes that most people wouldn’t dream of wearing, his eyes lined with black eyeliner and glitter, and his hair was never amiss of at least one strand of colour, yet still, no one noticed him. No one ever had, his whole life he’d been moved from one place to another and now he’d finally found a way to express himself, to show who he really was, the only problem being, that no one really cared. Being the nobody in the corner did have its advantages though, for example, this evening he had managed to sneak into the Lightwood’s apartment for their eldest son’s 18th birthday party and no one had even asked to see an invitation.

“Do I know you?” A female voice said from beside him, taking a seat at the stool next to his at the bar area that the Lightwoods had so obtusely placed along one side of the room specifically for the event.

Magnus turned to be faced with a dark-haired girl with crisp red lips. Isabelle Lightwood. The only daughter of the Lightwoods, and someone that you didn’t want to get on the wrong side of. Magnus liked to observe people, he could tell anyone anything about anyone because he liked to watch, to take in, to understand what makes people tick. Which was why he instantly liked Isabelle, her tone was firm, but her eyes were soft, there was no judgment at all, but he’d seen what happened when you crossed her. She was feisty and determined and she’d defend the people she loved to the death, she was loyal in a different less rational way than the other Lightwood family members were.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said smiling and extending his hand, which Isabelle took.

“Izzy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Izzy.”

“Are you friends with Alec?” Izzy asked, unsure of why the boy next to her had evaded her initial question.

“Well… not exactly.” Magnus pondered, his flair for the dramatics meaning he lingered on every syllable.

“You must know someone? How did you get invited?”

Magnus grinned, “I didn’t realise invites were necessary. The doorman just let me in. I suppose he couldn’t resist my charm.”

Izzy laughed slightly, “Apparently I can’t either. I’d normally have to ask you to leave, but as my date hasn’t turned up, I could do with the company.”

“As could I,” Magnus said, summoning the bartender's attention, “Two French Martini’s please.”

Izzy smiled, “I’ll get these.” She said, taking out her purse.

“I was counting on it,” Magnus replied, earning himself another smile from Izzy who had instantly warmed to Magnus’ openness and candor.

The two of them sipped their drinks in silence, enjoying the contentment of each-others company, they didn’t need to talk, and they were both intelligent enough to know that, but Magnus couldn’t help but want to know more about what it was like being a Lightwood. Their lives were so different from his, that he couldn’t help but be fascinated by them.

“So, where are the rest of your equally attractive siblings at?” Magnus asked flirtatiously.

Izzy brushed off the compliment gracefully, “Jace left with a girl as soon as he got the chance, he loves these events, until he finds one of his ‘book club’ members, he loves those a lot more.”

“Book club?”

“Don’t ask.” Magnus raised his eyebrows, catching on to the hidden meaning of what ‘book club’ actually entailed, it made perfect sense, Jace was confident, to say the least, perhaps too confident. Magnus’ interest wasn’t in the younger of the Lightwood boys thought, he had always been intrigued by the eldest, the one that’s face so often looked like thunder yet showed more emotions in one quick second than most people could in an entire conversation. The one whose head was always stuck in a textbook or was in the gym training to be the next star athlete and the next mental decathlon champion at the same time. The one who could only really be described as tall, dark and handsome, and really, truly irresistible.

“What about Alec?” Izzy’s eyes wandered over to where she’d left Alec with Lydia and her mother, her eyes widening as she tuned in to the argument that was ensuing between Alec and his girlfriend.

“It looks like Alec is sabotaging his own party.”

“Huh?” Magnus said, turning his head, surprised to hear the words Alec and sabotage in the same sentence, it didn’t seem to fit with his observations of the boy so far, “What’s all that about?”

Izzy sighed putting her hand to her forehead in exasperation, “Alec is…” she paused to think of the right word, “repressed.”

“He is?” Magnus said, his natural instinct to know everything about everyone kicking in.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Izzy watched as Alec walked out of the room, “I need to go speak to Lydia and calm down my mother. Thanks for the company, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus nodded and lifted his glass towards her in support before hastily putting it down on the bar, adrenaline kicking in as he made sure no one was looking and rushed after Alec who was storming out of the room, his legs longer than Magnus’ meaning he had to do the awkward half-run half-walk movement that no one ever wanted to be caught doing.

 

_** Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane: ** _

 

Alec ran down the steps of the large apartment complex that his family lived in, crossing the busy New York street barely paying attention to the possibility of being hit by a car. Magnus followed him, increasing his speed to try and keep up as Alec had progressed into more of a run now that he was in the park. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was following Alec, a boy that he’d never spoken to before, through a dimly lit park at 10 pm, but what he did know was that Alec’s outburst was out of character, and that something inside of him was forcing him to make sure that he was okay.

After a few more minutes of power walking through the park, Alec stopped and sat down on a bench that was placed next to a pond, bending down and putting his head in his hands as he tried to compose himself, to quell the anger that he was feeling towards himself and to the whole situation. He hated that he had to pretend to be someone that he wasn’t, that despite his perfect grades and all the accolades he’d earnt himself at school if his parents learned how he really felt that all of that wouldn’t matter. Everyone assumed that being a Lightwood was easy, that there was nothing to worry about, everything was handed to you on a silver plate, but it wasn’t like that not for Alec, who only ever wanted to do his best. To impress the people around him, to make the people around him proud of him, even if it meant putting himself at the bottom of the list of priorities.

Magnus slowed down for a second as he approached the bench, taking in his surroundings and immediately understanding why this was the place Alec had ran to. It was quiet and peaceful, and the pond was lit up with dimmed blue lights that made it shimmer, like a scene from a movie. Magnus exhaled slowly.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He said confidently even though his heart was racing with the possibility of Alec dismissing him.

Alec looked up, he’d expected to see Izzy, maybe even Jace. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Magnus Bane standing in front of him. The glitter underneath his eyes reflecting off the lights from the pond, and the floral shirt he was wearing blowing gently from the slight summer breeze that stopped the air from being so suffocating. Alec looked away, he didn’t want to seem like he was staring, he couldn’t let anyone see that he was staring, not now… but he didn’t dismiss him.

“Sure.”

Magnus sat down apprehensively and started twisting one of the rings on his fingers as he thought of what to say, “Are you okay? I saw you leave the party, you looked upset.”

The crowbar smile made an appearance as Alec tilted his head towards Magnus, he couldn’t remember the last time that someone had actually asked him if he was okay. Izzy and Jace were always there for him, but they were busy people, as was he and they never really got to talk about their feelings that often. It wasn’t really something that Lightwoods did, so being asked if he was okay by someone he barely knew was a refreshing feeling.

“I’ll be fine. Just relationship problems you know?”

Magnus watched as Alec stared across the lake, “From my limited experience when it comes to these things, going with what’s in your heart and not your head is always the best step to take.”

Alec allowed himself to laugh, “I don’t know, sometimes your heart only distances you from making rational decisions and being rational is important in our family.”

“So it’s about family. I knew it would be more complicated than that.”

Alec sighed, “I’ve spent my whole life being the perfect Son for them, I’d like to think that I’ve made them proud, but I still can’t tell them how I really feel just in case it changes everything.”

“What can’t you tell them, Alec?” Magnus asked, his intuition for how people felt benefiting him once more.

“Nothing." Alec said giving off a weak smile, "It doesn’t matter. Thanks for the chat, Magnus.” Alec stood up, turning to walk away, leaving Magnus in shock.

“You know who I am?” he said standing up, catching Alec’s arm before he had a chance to go.

Alec turned around, smiling again, the third time in a day, which was probably a world record. “Of course I do. Those pink streaks in your hair, they’re pretty hard not to notice.” Alec said, looking down at Magnus’ decorated hand on his arm, a shiver going up his spine as he became hyperaware of the physical connection they had just made. 

“I need to get back and deal with the mess I just created.”

“Sorry.” Magnus said, releasing his hold, “I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah.” Alec said nodding his head, grateful that it was dark as his cheeks had flushed red from the contact between them both, “I’ll see you at school.”

Magnus stood in the dim blue light as he watched Alec's figure fade into the darkness, the way Alec walked exuded an aura of professionalism, but with that came the impression that he was trustworthy. They'd only spoken for five minutes, but Magnus was sure that if he ever needed to, he could trust Alec. What Magnus didn't realise though, was that Alec was thinking exactly the same thing as he walked away from the boy with pink streaks in his hair. 


	2. Chemistry and a Store Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec's public argument with Lydia, he has returned to school to find himself the topic of conversation, something that he always tried to stay away from. Thankfully, the presence of Magnus arriving late to class in a slightly disheveled state distracts him from the questions being asked about his relationship, as he tries to figure out why Magnus has arrived at school without any eyeliner on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter, I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Just a quick note, I've realised that I've set this fic in New York, where the legal drinking age is 21, but mentioned that Alec was old enough to have a drink because he's 18 now. I'm from the UK, where 18 is the legal drinking age and completely forgot about it being different in the states. Stupid mistake I know! Anyway, I'm just gonna roll with it, for now, hope it isn't too much of a big issue for you guys, just wanted to clear it up!
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this second chapter!!!

 

 

Chapter 2: Chemistry and a Store Cupboard

 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning, two days after Alec’s birthday party and Alec was sat at his desk, trying to avoid the multitude of questions that the group of high achievers who always surrounded him were asking him about what had happened between him and Lydia. It was none of their business and it wasn’t like they actually cared about what happened, they just needed gossip, it was what fuelled their high school and Alec always tried his best to stay well away from it. There were more important things to discuss than who got with who at the weekend, gossip was a distraction that he didn’t need in his life.

“So are you and Lydia over?” a boy called Raj asked, his eyes intent with enthusiasm to find out what really happened between them. Except everyone who knew Raj knew that he just wanted to be the first one to find out what had happened as a way of acting like he was best friends with Alec, who had always been slightly ahead of the game in everything that they did.

“I don’t know. We’ll sort it out.” Alec responded, barely paying attention to the conversation.

 “Well, I’m just hoping Talia doesn’t get too clingy after this weekend.” Jace inputted, noticing the familiar disconnected expression on his brothers face that informed him of how little Alec cared about engaging in a conversation about himself and Lydia.  

 “Whose Talia?” Raj asked, equally enthusiastic in giving off the impression that he was also friends with Jace. The Lightwoods were, after all, one of the most influential families in New York City.

“Just some girl from the field hockey team.”

Alec completely zoned out of the conversation, grateful for the entrance of their form tutor who quickly quietened the class down. Meaning that Raj got up from Jace’s seat that he’d stolen and moved to his usual position on the back row. Jace pulled the chair back and sat down next to Alec, grinning in amusement at how awkward Alec had been for the past 5 minutes, but the grin transformed into a frown as he noticed the worry that was etched into Alec’s eyes.

“Lydia will come around Alec,” Jace said, patting his brother on the shoulder, earning himself a reassuring glance from Izzy who was sat on the other side of the room with Raphael.

“I know,” Alec said under his breath as Mr. Taylor started taking attendance. Despite the fact that he wasn’t 100% sure that he wanted her to.  

Alec tuned into the usual announcements after that. The debating team meeting had been pushed forward to that after school and preparations for the national decathlon competition were to begin before school tomorrow morning. Alec scribbled down his commitments that very quickly filled up his timetable for the week, he had to gain his parents trust back after the episode at the party. Which meant taking on as many extra-curriculars as possible and somehow bringing his Chemistry grade up to an A* to match the rest of his grades.

“Remember everyone, exams are coming up in a couple of months and if you don’t get the grades that your University of choice wants, they won’t accept you. This is the time to buckle down on your academics.” Mr. Taylor said to be interrupted by the door opening.

Alec looked up to see Magnus walking into the classroom, his head lowered as he shuffled his way to his seat that was in front and diagonal to where Alec was sat.

“It’s nice of you to make an appearance Mr. Bane.”  Mr. Taylor said sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Magnus mumbled, his voice quieter and considerably less commanding than it usually was.

Alec watched as Magnus fumbled around in his satchel, a worry creeping over him as he noticed all the differences about Magnus’ appearance compared to what he was used to seeing. His hair was tousled, and the strands of pink had started to fade, there was no eyeliner shaping his eyes, and there wasn’t one glimmer of glitter to be seen on his body. The only thing that remained the same was the outfit he was wearing, which was the same as the one he’d been wearing for the party.  Magnus continued to search in his bag for a pen, the expression on his face becoming more and more frustrated at himself as continued struggled to find one.

Alec reached into his pencil case, after Saturday night, he owed Magnus a favour and right now it definitely looked as though he could do with someone on his side.

“Magnus.” Alec said, “I have a spare.”

Magnus turned to face Alec whose usually serious expression had softened as he handed him a pen, he was about to say something before he remembered the pulsating pain from the black eye that he had acquired. He quickly turned his head, but Alec had already seen it, a sadness creeping over him as he noticed that Magnus had been hurt. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but Magnus was a good person, and if something was wrong Alec couldn’t help but have a burning desire to fix things.

“Alec.” Jace reprimanded, not wanting people to question why Alec had suddenly become interested in someone as unusual and unpopular as Magnus. They had a reputation to uphold and Alec had already made things harder for himself after his blow up with Lydia. Engaging with someone like Magnus, wouldn’t aid the aftermath of that situation.

“What?”

“Pay attention,” Jace said gesturing to the front of the class.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Magnus the entire morning, he’d focused in his classes, just like he always did, but whenever there was a changeover or a minute to think to himself his mind drifted. Magnus usually had an aura about him that instantly gave off an air of confidence and whenever he spoke his words were charming and enriched, but today he looked small. It was as if he was trying to shrink away and hide like he didn’t want to be noticed and that he didn’t care about whether he dismissed anyone, it was a stark contrast to his usual behaviour and it was worrying. Especially when considering the bruise around his eye. Which was why Alec was surprised when Magnus walked into the Chemistry lab later that afternoon, his eyeliner and glitter surrounding both of his eyes, and what Alec assumed was foundation, covering the bruise.

Magnus smiled at Alec whose eyes were locked on his appearance and handed him back the pen from earlier.

“You look different?” Alec questioned, stuttering slightly.

“I do?” Magnus said, his eyes popping gently as he spoke, his mannerisms returning to their usual state, as though nothing had changed.

“You weren’t wearing the…” Alec gestured awkwardly to Magnus’s eyeliner.

“…Oh! I’d ran out, I had to go get some more during my free period.” Magnus said, the lie coming easily to him.

“Right.”

“Right.”

Alec pondered for a second, Magnus was acting so normal, but it didn’t make sense for him to have changed emotions so quickly. There was something going on, but Alec wasn’t good when it came to talking about his emotions, or anyone else’s, but he knew how refreshing it was when Magnus had asked him if he was okay. Maybe Magnus needed someone to check in on him too.

“Magnus… Is everything okay?”

Magnus smiled gently, the confidence he was protruding fading for a second, allowing Alec to gage that Magnus was putting on an act but that he didn’t want anyone to know. Something that Alec related to all too well; meaning that he completely understood where he was coming from.

“Everything is fine Alec. I just ran out of makeup, that’s all. Thanks for the pen.” Magnus replied reassuringly, placing his hand on Alec’s arm as he walked past him, the presence of which lingered for Alec long after Magnus was gone like his hand had made a mark on his skin… The crowbar smile made another appearance.

 

Alec pushed the thoughts he was having to the back of his mind as Lydia walked into the room, they’d been lab partners for the past two years and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, whether they were in a fight or not. Alec busied himself with his textbook, awkwardly fumbling as he tried to find the right page, he didn’t want to be the first one to speak, he knew he was in the wrong, but he wasn’t so good at admitting that. The tension between the two of them was palpable and it continued well into the middle of the class, which was only made worse by everyone around them being actively engaged in what the both of them were doing.

“That’s not the right vile Alec,” Lydia said suddenly, taking the vile that Alec was about to cause an explosion without of his hand.

“Sorry,” Alec said, not only frustrated at that being the first words that they exchanged but also frustrated that he could never seem to get his head around Chemistry.

“It’s fine. Just, be careful.” Lydia said continuing the experiment.

Alec waited for a few moments as Lydia took down some observations before he continued.

“Where do we stand?” He asked, his brain naturally choosing words that yet again made his relationship with Lydia sound more like a business transaction than anything else.

Lydia sighed, “I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?” Alec said, his naivety getting the better of him.

“If I want to continue with this.” She paused for a few moments, “We both deserve to be happy Alec and we both know that this isn’t working out.”

“Lydia, we have to keep this going, if we don’t-”

“-People might find out your gay?” Lydia said, lowering her voice out of respect for Alec’s fragile emotions when it came to anything personal but still allowing herself to be slightly amused by the shocked expression that had formed on Alec’s face. He thought he was so good at keeping it a secret, but she’d spent so much time with him over the past six months that she would have been an idiot not to notice Alec’s attention slightly waver whenever an attractive boy walked past him.

“What? I’m not-”

“-It doesn’t matter Alec. I’ve seen the way you look at some of the guys in our year…”

It was Alec’s turn to interrupt, “Lydia, we’re not having this conversation here.”

“Okay, I’m just saying. You have to tell someone eventually.”

Alec looked away, hoping that his cheeks that so often showed more of his emotions than he wanted them to, weren’t the shade of red that he expected they were. He had no idea that Lydia knew, he thought he hid it well, which was worrying, because if Lydia knew, then other people must have known as well. It was concerning before today Izzy was the only person that he’d trusted enough to hint about it too, and he had never openly admitted it to anyone. If he did there was too much of a possibility of his whole world crashing down. What made things worse, were the eyes of Magnus that Alec could tell were fixated on his back. Magnus was open about everything, everyone that knew who Magnus was knew he was one of the most freewheeling bisexuals in New York, the confidence he exuded was admirable. Alec could only wish that one day he could be just as comfortable with himself, but he knew that he was asking too much to even consider that possibility.

 

* * *

 

 

“Earth to Alec!” Izzy’s voice said from next to him.

They were sat in a classroom preparing for the next debating competition, Izzy was the main debater of the family, she was fiery and passionate, but she knew how to present herself, hence her exceptional talents when it came to winning any argument. She needed Alec to help her though, he was the brains of the family, he was good at research and he was good at picking out the flaws that the opposition would come up with. Together and with the help from the rest of the team they were pretty much unbeatable, and they had been for the past 4 rounds of the competition.

“Sorry, Izzy. What’s the topic?”

“The legalisation of marijuana. We’re arguing for.”

“Again? They do this debate every year.”

“I know, but we have no choice. Now use that Lightwood brain power to find some more recent research.”

Alec smiled at Izzy and started searching for academic journals on his laptop, whenever he was around Izzy he felt so much more relaxed like he could actually be himself without worrying someone would see through the cracks. It was similar with Jace, although Jace’s brashness made it harder to be as open and genuine with him, overall they were a tight group of siblings. They knew that come hell or high water, they would be there for each other, which was strange considering the cut-throat nature of the older generations of the Lightwood family, who were particularly trigger happy when it came to disowning the less successful members of the Lightwood clan.

“I think we should focus on the health benefits. It’s a strong argument that people can relate to.” Alec said, handing Izzy the sheet of paper that he’d filled with notes.

“Good, thanks for this. How are you and Lydia?”

Alec looked at Izzy startled, “Well you don’t beat around the bush do you Iz?”

“Oh come on Alec, everyone else has gone home. You can tell me.”

Alec rolled her eyes, “I think she’s ended it. For good this time.”

Izzy’s eyes lit up, her smile confusing Alec; as far as he could recall he’d just given her bad news.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you both to stop lying to each other!”

Alec laughed, he couldn’t help it, there was something contagious about Izzy’s enthusiasm that made him finally feel relieved that the situation was over. He could deal with his parents later, now he was with his sister, who really did care, and was finally seeing Alec without the heavy weight of his façade hanging over his shoulders.

“I’m not sure you should be this happy about a breakup.”

“I just want you to be happy. You’re my big brother after all.” Izzy said, placing her hand on Alec’s, “Now you get to be whoever you want to be.”

A dimple appeared in Alec’s cheek, Izzy’s words warmed him. He knew he would always have her by his side, just like he would always be by hers.

Alec’s eyes drifted from the moment as his attention was drawn to Magnus’ faded but familiar pink strands of hair blurring into one as he flew past the classroom window, again something that was out of character. Magnus Bane never ran.

“I have to go do something,” Alec said, standing up hastily and putting his things in his bag.

“I’ll see you at home. It’s mac and cheese for dinner.”

Alec paused for a second, “Are you cooking?”

“Yeah, why?”

Alec grinned, “I’ll pass.” He said, swinging his rucksack on his back and heading out of the classroom.  Leaving Izzy alone in the room, offended that Alec had insulted her cooking abilities, which she’d always thought were amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec walked down the empty corridors of the school, trying his best to catch up with Magnus who seemed to have disappeared completely in only a few seconds. Thankfully, he heard the sound of one of the heavy store cupboard doors close from the corridor to his right. Alec changed direction, realising that he was in the area of the school where the maintenance team had been working on a part of the roof that had been affected by the rain over the winter. He sighed as he plucked up the courage to go against the teachers' orders not to enter that area, telling himself that he was doing it for the right reasons and that was what made it okay. Luckily for Alec, there was only one store cupboard and it wasn’t too far down the corridor, which eased Alec’s tension about being in an out of bounds area.

As Alec stood outside of the door, he suddenly realised that he had no clue what he was doing following Magnus. He didn’t know what he was going to say him, he didn’t even know why he was there, which was why it took about 2 minutes of Alec persuading himself to knock on the door before he actually did.

Magnus froze as the sound of the knock seemed to vibrate off every surface of the store cupboard that he was hiding in, he thought he’d moved pretty fast. He hadn’t expected Mr. Bentley to keep up with him, especially when considering how swiftly he’d exited the guidance counselor’s room and how many unnecessary turns he’d made on his way to his favourite hiding spot. Magnus held his breath, trying to make as little sound as possible as he crept further backwards into the store cupboard, hoping that he would somehow blend into the shadows.

“Crap!” Magnus cursed under his breath as a can of paint fell off one of the shelves, spilling all over the floor, narrowly missing his head.

“Magnus? Are you in there?” Alec’s increasingly familiar voice asked from outside the door.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, the tension in his body escaping slightly as he realised that he had remained hidden from Mr. Bentley. Whilst he didn’t really want Alec seeing him in this state, at least he wasn’t about to have another confrontation with some random adult that didn’t understand his situation in the slightest.

“Magnus?” Alec asked again, debating whether it was better just to leave him there. Before he remembered that this wasn’t the safest part of the school to be hanging about in.

“I’m here,” Magnus said, the tone of his voice softer and less commanding than it usually was.

Alec opened the door, barely able to see Magnus who was stood in the corner of the room, his hair messy and a saddened look on his face.

“Why are you in a store cupboard?” Alec asked as he headed over to where Magnus was standing.

“Watch out! There’s…” Magnus warned, but he was too late as Alec’s foot came out from underneath him and he fell on the tiled floor, covering himself in paint in the process, “…paint on the floor.”

“I can see that,” Alec said, sitting himself up as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Magnus asked, a wave of concern spreading over him.

“It’s just a bruise. I’ll be fine.”

“Isn’t the cross-country competition this weekend?”

Alec smiled slightly, although Magnus couldn’t see it in the dim light of the store cupboard, he was surprised that Magnus knew about the race, he wasn’t exactly an athletic type “I tend to use my legs more than my shoulders when I run.” He said humorously, “It’ll have healed up by then anyway.”

Magnus nodded and reached down, offering Alec a hand up. Alec looked at Magnus whose eyes were laced with some kind of pain that was difficult to decipher before taking it and making his way up.

“We should get out of here. It’s not safe.” Alec said as he inspected the condition of his clothes and rucksack, which were both pretty much covered in the paint.

Magnus looked down, not knowing what to say. It would have been much easier if tall, dark and handsome hadn’t come running after him, then he would never have to know anything about him. Following Alec out of the store cupboard that he was planning on spending the night in was only going to make things more complicated for him in the future.

“What’s wrong? I can give you a ride if you need one?”

“No.” Magnus said, lingering for a second, exposing his emotions slightly before brushing them away, “I’ll be fine.”

Alec watched as Magnus picked up his satchel and opened it, pretending to look for something so he could distract himself from Alec’s concerned gaze that seemed to be burning into his soul. Which only made Alec more concerned and more determined to figure out what was going on.

“Are you hungry? Izzy’s cooking tonight and I don’t fancy getting food poisoning, so I was going to stop somewhere on the way back.” Alec said, the urge to make Magnus feel genuinely happy overriding his original plans for the structured academic focused routine that he usually invested in every weeknight.

Magnus smiled, “I’d like that, but… I don’t really have the money” he said, embarrassed that he had to admit that to a boy who probably couldn’t relate to the concept of being so skint that you couldn’t even afford a sandwich.

“…It’s my treat. Come on.” Alec said, unsure about why Magnus seemed to be so insecure, it was obvious that something was going on and Alec had never been the type of person to let anyone starve to death.

Magnus smiled, grateful for Alec’s unwavering kindness that was helping to put him more at ease. He had nothing better to do, he didn’t even have anywhere to go. So if he was going to be provided with free food and kill a few hours of time then it made sense to take Alec up on his offer. After all, no matter what was going on in his life, he did fancy the pants off him.  

 


	3. Tacos Make Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their messy encounter in the store cupboard, Alec takes Magnus for Mexican food hoping that it will give him the chance to ask Magnus about why he was there in the first place. Because tacos make everything better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all enjoy tonight's episode of Shadowhunter (I can't wait to cry over Magnus, gonna need some emotional support and 1000 packets of tissues tbh)!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! x

 

Chapter 3: Tacos Make Everything Better

 

“I didn’t even ask; do you like Mexican food?” Alec said as the two of them slid into the booth that the waiter had shown them too.

“Mexican food is great,” Magnus replied, allowing himself to relax into the seat as Alec started to play with one of the napkins, even when Magnus’ appearance was more disheveled than usual he was still incredibly attractive, which made it hard for Alec to look him in the eyes for an extended period of time without losing all sensibility. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having,” Magnus said, not wanting to push too much, after all, he wasn’t the one paying.

“I’ll go order.” Alec said, pushing himself up from the booth, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly through his t-shirt in a way that was natural in the way that he moved. He really was a well manufactured human being.

Magnus absorbed himself in his own thoughts whilst he waited for Alec to order. There was so much going on, and being here, in a random Mexican restaurant couldn’t help but feel like the calm before the storm. He had no plans for the evening, he had nowhere to go, yet here he was, allowing himself to be cared for by a practical stranger.

“They’re going to bring it over,” Alec said, sitting back down.

“Thank you, Alexander,”

Alec tilted his head, bemused at the use of his full name, “No one ever calls me that.” He stated blankly, he kind of liked the way his full name rolled off Magnus’ tongue.

“It sounds nice, it’s more… authoritative.” Magnus said,

Alec blushed for a reason that he couldn’t pinpoint, “I probably should have changed my clothes before we came here. I’m getting paint everywhere,” he said, switching the conversation.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you quicker…”

“…Don’t be, it’s fine. It’s only a bit of paint.” Alec said, reassuring Magnus who seemed to be more bothered than most people would be over what had happened.

The two of them stared at each other in silence, Alec continuing to play with the napkin and Magnus allowing himself to watch his hands as they deftly tore it up piece by piece.

“Magnus,” Alec said, plucking up the courage to speak.

“Hmm?”

“Why were you in that store cupboard in the first place?”

Magnus looked away from Alec, he trusted him, it was hard not to when he was being so kind and considerate, but he was scared. Alec clearly had become immune to the gossip that floated so vividly around their school, which meant that he didn’t know anything about Magnus and what his life was like. Telling him would risk his impression of Magnus changing for good, which was a gut-wrenching thought considering Alec was the first person, bar Izzy on the night of the party, to actually pay him a significant amount of positive attention in almost a decade. He deserved to know though, he was putting so much effort into making sure he was okay, that it didn’t seem fair to not tell him anything.

Magnus cleared his throat, “Have you heard anything about me?” he said, wanting to establish a baseline of knowledge so he didn’t have to go over anything unnecessary.

“Not really.” Alec responded, his eyes latched onto Magnus’ as he gave him his full attention.

“I didn’t think so.”

The waiter came over with two plates of tacos and two sodas, giving Magnus a little more time to figure out the best way to explain his life concisely. Without too much detail.

“Thank you,” Alec said, handing the waiter a generous tip, only warming Magnus’ heart more.

“Things kind of blew up at the foster home I was staying at when I got back on Saturday night.” Magnus blurted out, deciding that he didn’t need to give away his whole back story, “There was a fight, and they kicked me out.”

“Magnus, I’m so sorry,” Alec said, putting his taco down, it wasn’t the right time to be eating, not when Magnus was opening up to him.

“It’s fine. You get used to it.” Magnus took a bite of his taco and chewed it slowly before he continued, “Anyway, my social worker, and Mr. Bentley found out about what happened this morning and want me to go to some group home till I graduate. Long story short, I wasn’t a fan of that idea, so I walked out and went to the store cupboard, so they wouldn’t find me.”

Alec looked at Magnus, it was obvious that he was nervous to tell Alec about his living situation, but apart from that, it seemed to be second nature for him to be talking about having a fight with his foster family and being forced to live somewhere that he didn’t want to. Magnus’ life was completely different from Alec’s, yet they were only a stone’s throw away from each other, it was overwhelming, but, it didn’t change anything. Alec still cared, perhaps more so, he’d always had an instinct for protecting people but with Magnus, it was something deeper that seemed to be driving that urge.

“What are you going to do? Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

Magnus nodded, “I’ll just go to the group home. I don’t really have a choice,” he said, not making eye contact as he lied through his teeth.

“Magnus,” Alec said, making him look deeply into his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“If you ever need anything. You know where I am.” He said with the utmost conviction possible, not wavering for a second, it would be impossible for anyone to think that Alec would go back on that offer.

“Thank you, Alexander. But I’ll be okay.”

Alec nodded, “At least we have tacos. I’m pretty sure it’s a scientific fact that they make everything better.”

Magnus laughed, “You can’t argue with science.”

“Exactly”

Magnus looked at Alec in admiration, “You amaze me every time I speak to you Alexander,” he said, wanting to show his appreciation properly.

“I do?” Alec said taking a huge bite.

“I have a feeling you always will.”

“As long as it’s in good ways then I guess I can cope with that,” Alec said, wiping the guac off his face.

“You missed a bit,” Magnus said jokingly,

Alec rolled his eyes, “They’re tacos. You’re supposed to get messy when you eat them!”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had been sat at the desk in his room for the past couple of hours, originally doing homework, but now progressing onto his 3-month plan for his exam revision. His other siblings had exams then as well, but he knew that there was a lot more riding on his results than there was theirs. Jace was a star athlete and his parent's golden boy, and Izzy was… well, she was Izzy, she didn’t care what people thought and could fend for herself more so than the other two.

There was a gentle knock on Alec’s door, “Come in.” Alec responded, the door opening before he finished speaking, clarifying that it was definitely Izzy. She was the only one that wouldn’t wait for a reply.

“You okay?” Alec said, turning around on his chair.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Izzy asked, walking over to Alec’s closet and pulling out a jacket for him.

“Izzy, I need to study. I already started later than I planned, and our parents will be back soon.”

Izzy rolled her eyes at Alec’s serious expression, “Exams aren’t for months Alec and you’re already top of the class in practically all your subjects.”

“Not chemistry.”

“You have loads of time. Plus, Mum just text me, their flight is delayed so they won’t be back till tomorrow morning.” She said, throwing the coat towards him.

“Fine, let’s go,” Alec said, easily persuaded by his sister's charm.

Izzy looked at Alec in confusion as he stood up, “Why are you covered in paint?”

Alec’s cheeks flushed red, “Long story.”

“Okay, give me details.”

“There’s not much to tell, I slipped on paint, I got covered in paint. That’s it.”

“Right…Just a word of advice, next time you’re gonna bend the truth, you might want to stop your cheeks from giving it away.”

Alec’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red as he play punched Izzy, “Come on, let’s go.”

The two of them left their apartment and crossed the road, more carefully than Alec had the night of his party and headed into the park. That was the best thing about New York, no matter where you lived there always seemed to be at least one spot of greenery nearby, which was perfect for Alec, as he much preferred spending time outdoors than cooped up inside. In the summer, he would usually find a spot in a park to study or read, just so he was close to nature, even if it was slightly tarnished by the polluted New York air, it was better than nothing. It was colder now though, it was only the beginning of March and the weather hadn’t quite warmed up yet, especially at night, even with his coat on Alec couldn’t help but shiver whenever the wind picked up.

“Is there a particular reason you wanted to go for a walk?” Alec asked, glancing over at Izzy.

Izzy paused for a second, “I broke it off with Raphael.”

Alec looked at Izzy confused for a second, “You did? I thought you liked him?” Alec said, hoping that Izzy wouldn’t want to go into too much detail, he never knew what to say in these situations.

“I did, but we weren’t together for the right reasons. It was unhealthy.”

Alec nodded his head, being in a relationship for the wrong reasons was something they were both well acquainted with, “As long as you're happy?”

“I will be.” Izzy said smiling, “And I’ve always got my big brother looking out for me.”

Alec grinned and gave Izzy a quick hug, his eyes suddenly drifting to a figure that was laying down on one of the park benches, the person’s body shaking from the cold.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to be homeless in this weather,” Izzy said, noticing what Alec was looking at.

“Do you think they’re okay? They’re shaking.” Alec said,

“I don’t know.”

“There must be a hostel or something we can call. They’ll never make it out here all night,” Alec said, “I’m going to go check on them.”

Izzy hesitated for a second, worried that Alec might be getting himself into a dangerous situation before she scolded herself for being so insensitive. It was a cold, dark night, no one deserved to be out on the streets like that, she told herself as she followed Alec over to the bench.

“Magnus?!” Alec said, the intensity in his voice rising as he noticed who it was and ran towards Magnus’ shivering body lying on the bench.

Alec knelt down next to him, taking hold of one of his hands, almost pulling away from the coldness of them.

“Magnus you’re freezing,” Alec said taking his coat off and wrapping it around his body as he pulled him towards him, so he was sat upright.

“Alexander th-there’s n-n-no n-need,” Magnus said through his chattering teeth.

“Magnus take the coat,” Izzy said firmly, her authoritative nature making it impossible for Magnus to say no.

“Alec, we can’t let him stay out here all night,” Izzy said, a panicked expression on her face as she watched Magnus try and sit up more independently but then collapse back onto her brother who was sat next to him, his arm around him.

“I know, he can stay at ours.”

“I’m f-f-fine.”

“Magnus be quiet.” Alec said, not wanting to listen to his protests, only wanting to take care of him, “Izzy, go turn the fire on in my room. Make some tea or something. I’ll get him back, we’re only a couple of minutes away.”

“Of course,” Izzy said, walking away, only letting herself wonder for a second about how the two of them knew each other because at this moment it didn’t matter. Although it was definitely a question for later.

Alec supported Magnus as he pulled him to his feet, “Can you walk?” Alec asked,

“Yeah,” Magnus said weakly as he tried to take a step forward, his teeth chattering and body shaking from the cold. He’d only been wearing a shirt and thin blazer, there was no way it would have been enough to get him through the night.

“Okay, I’m carrying you.”

“Alexander…” Magnus protested but then tailed off, embarrassed at the whole situation but not strong enough to resist entirely as Alec picked him up like a baby.

“Put your arm around my shoulder,” Alec instructed, as he started to carry Magnus back to their apartment.

Magnus stayed silent as Alec carried him, the strength of his arms made him feel secure, but he didn’t feel like he was himself. He knew that his eyeliner was halfway down his face, and that his clothes were probably dirty, that he probably didn’t smell too great either. It wasn’t the impression he wanted to put across to a guy that he fancied, not that Alec seemed to care. He was in the moment, he wasn’t thinking about how he felt about Magnus, all he was thinking of was how to get him warm again and how to make sure that he was going to be okay.

“You said you were going to go back to the group home?” Alec said quietly as he walked through the front door and Magnus became more relaxed in his arms.

“It’s complicated,” Magnus responded.

“Okay,” Alec said, knowing that he would never really understand how Magnus felt, and how someone would rather freeze to death on the streets of New York than be in a bed in a group home. All he could do was be there for him, and that was something Alec Lightwood was excellent at doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec sat Magnus down on the sofa by the fire in his bedroom, taking a couple of blankets off his bedspread and draping them over him, making sure that they were wrapped around him tightly. The whole time that Alec was doing so Magnus refused to make eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry Alexander,” Magnus said after a few minutes of silence between the two of them, looking over at Alec who was making a second bed up on the floor.

“What for?” Alec said taking a seat next to him.

“For dropping all of this on you, it’s not fair…”

“Don’t be stupid Magnus. We’re friends, this is what friends do.”

“What about your parents? Surely they can't approve of you picking someone up off the street and having them stay the night.”

Alec nodded his head, he would be in so much trouble if his parents ever found out, but right now it didn't matter. The most important thing was that Magnus was away from the cold and had somewhere warm to sleep, “They’re not back till tomorrow morning. Don’t worry about them," he said, suddenly realising that he'd broken two rules in one day, which was more than he'd broken in his entire life. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“I feel like I owe you an explanation…” Magnus said, not wanting to explain the ins and outs of everything but feeling like he had to provide some reason as to why he was sleeping on a park bench.

“You don’t owe me anything, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled properly for the first time in the past few days, he was good at pretending to smile and pretend that everything was okay, but right now he was genuinely happy. He was warm and comfortable and becoming more and more obsessed with Alec Lightwood every day.

“I made hot chocolate,” Izzy said, walking into Alec’s room with a tray of three steaming mugs, topped with whipped cream.

“Oh no,” Alec said jokingly, knowing that hot chocolate was considerably more adventurous than tea, which only meant that it was going to taste disgusting if Izzy had made it.

“It’s from a packet, don’t worry,” Izzy said handing Magnus a cup.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, amused at the casual banter between the two siblings, something that he didn’t think would be a part of their relationship.

“A pleasure. I also got you some toiletries if you want to take a shower. There’s an eyeliner you can use in the morning as well.”

Magnus was overwhelmed with the kindness that both Izzy and Alec were giving him, he hadn’t experienced so much hospitality from anyone in years, not even from the people who were supposed to be his guardians. It was a lot to take in but was tarnished with the bittersweet knowledge that this was only temporary and that he’d be back on the street or somewhere where he was unwanted this time tomorrow night.

“I think I should probably take a shower, I doubt I’m smelling too great,” Magnus said, his hands still shaking from the cold that had well and truly seeped into his bones.

“It’s just through the door across the corridor,” Alec said watching Magnus carefully as he left the room, making sure that he wasn’t about to pass out or anything.

Izzy took a seat next to Alec, noticing an unfamiliar look spread across his face, which only confirmed her suspicions that Alec wasn’t seeing Magnus as just a friend, but perhaps as more than that. Her upper lip twitched as she tried to hold back the smile, she liked Magnus, a lot, and she would be over the moon if her brother fancied him, they seemed like such a perfect match and they’d barely interacted with one another.

“So,” Izzy said, breaking Alec out from his trance which had rendered him staring at the closed bathroom door, “How do you know Magnus?”

“I don’t really,” Alec said taking a sip of his hot chocolate and instantly putting it back down. Surprised at how Izzy had managed to make a pre-packed mixture taste like dirty dishwater.

“I’ve never seen you look at someone like _that_ before,” Izzy questioned, knowing that she was probably pushing Alec too far.

“Like what?”

“Like you were undressing him with your eyes.”

“Izzy!”

“Oh come on Alec. You fancy him right?”

“I was making sure he didn’t fall!”

“Of course you were.” Izzy said sarcastically, Alec’s tell-tale red cheeks giving her the answer she was looking for, “Well, I think you should go for it.”

“Go for what?”

“You are the master of deflection Alec Lightwood, you know exactly what I mean.”

Alec’s mouth curled upwards as Izzy’s knowing look made it impossible for him to continue with his act. Even if Izzy did know that he kind of fancied Magnus a lot, it didn’t change anything, he still had to continue acting straight for his parent's sake. If he came out, the disappointment that they’d feel would destroy him which wasn’t something he was ready for.

The door to the bathroom opened and Magnus came out, a towel wrapped around his waist leaving his toned stomach exposed. Izzy laughed as she noticed how awkward Alec became at the sight of a shirtless boy in front of him,

“Okay, I’m gonna head to bed. See you both in the morning.” She said, failing to hide the smirk on her face as she left the room.

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” Magnus asked,

“Erm, y-yeah, erm, sure,” Alec said, his words getting stuck in his throat as he pulled a light grey t-shirt out of his dresser.

Magnus watched, entertained by Alec’s sudden inability to function that seemed to have come from nowhere. It was cute to see him so flustered, he’d spent the whole evening being his knight in shining armor, being calm and collected without getting phased by the unusual situation they’d found themselves in. But, seeing Magnus shirtless was what sent him into a spin. Magnus couldn’t help but feel proud of himself that he could be the one that broke down Alec’s normally so rigid walls.

Alec threw the shirt over to Magnus who caught it easily and put it over his head, all whilst Alec stared at him before quickly looking away so as not to get caught, although it was too late, Magnus had already seen. Part of him wanted to make a comment, to address the sexual tension that was floating around the room, but he remembered what Izzy had said to him the night of the party, that Alec was repressed. Now he finally understood what she meant for sure, with all the drama he had going on with Lydia, it probably wasn’t the best time to start questioning Alec about his sexuality, especially when Alec hadn’t pushed too hard when it came to Magnus’ situation.

“You take the bed, I think you could do with a good nights sleep.” Alec said, turning around to change his shirt as well, making it Magnus’ turn to stare as the muscles on Alec’s back flexed.

“Alexander, you’ve given a lot to me this evening. I can’t take your bed as well.”

Alec turned around and walked towards Magnus, unfortunately wearing his t-shirt, and placed a surprisingly soft and reassuring hand on his forearm, “I insist.”

Magnus’ eyes remained transfixed on Alec’s for a few short moments before they both broke away. Alec Lightwood was potentially one of the kindest people that he’d ever met, and he hadn’t expected it in the slightest. Everything that came out of his mouth and every action that he made surprised him more and more in a way that was making Magnus finally feel secure like he could trust and connect with Alec on a level that he hadn’t reached with anyone else. Who knew that going for tacos with someone could lead to such an intense connection, Alec was right, tacos did make everything better, and this was the scientific evidence to prove it.


	4. Sandalwood and a Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is back from her business trip, sending Alec into a spin. Meanwhile, Magnus has a thank you gift for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's a bit of a filler chapter so probably not my best work, however, I've just finished my first draft of chapter 5 and that's given me all the feels. Definitely, one to look forward to! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! X

 

Chapter 4: Sandalwood and a Confrontation 

 

The sound of Alec’s alarm clock pierced Alec’s ears as he rolled over, after the events of the day before he was exhausted and desperately wanted to have a lie in. He was about to hit snooze for the first time in years before he remembered that Magnus was probably still asleep and that his parents could arrive back home at any moment. Alec rubbed his eyes, trying to force the sleep out of them and stood up from the now tangled blankets that he’d been sleeping on. He glanced over at his bed which was perfectly made, with no sign of Magnus anywhere.

“Magnus?” Alec said, opening his bedroom door to see if he was in the bathroom,

Alec looked around one more time, unsure of what he was expecting to find. It wasn’t like Magnus was going to magically appear out of thin air. He sighed, he had wanted to make sure Magnus had somewhere to go tonight, but there was nothing he could do he told himself as he headed to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. 

“Did you see Magnus leave?” Alec asked Izzy as he buttered his toast.

“Whose Magnus?” Jace said, walking into the kitchen at exactly the wrong time.

Alec glared at Izzy, notifying her that what happened last night was between the both of them and no one else.

“Huh?” Alec said, trying to avoid the question.

“Magnus? Who is he?” Jace said, already forgetting who he was despite him reprimanding Alec for speaking to him the day before. He never really paid attention to the other kids in their school that weren’t on the football team or at least at a mid-point level of popular.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You just said something about Magnus leaving.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, he didn’t.” Izzy inputted.

Jace glanced at both of his siblings, “You guys are being weird.”

The sound of a taxi pulling up outside interrupted their conversation. Although Alec wasn’t entirely sure it was a good thing, as he still hadn’t faced his Mother after the weekend's event as she’d been called away on urgent business. Which meant that she didn’t know about the breakup unless Lydia’s parents had somehow already informed her. Izzy looked over at her brother whose eyebrows had become furrowed, the cold, serious gaze that had been somewhat lessened whilst their parents were gone, returning.

“Alec, it’ll be fine,” Izzy said reassuringly,

“What’s this now?” Jace said,

“Lydia and I broke up. Mum doesn’t know yet, at least I think she doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry Alec.” Jace said, “Hopefully she won’t get too mad.”

Alec ran a hand through his already messy hair, “I’m not going to give her the chance. We’re going to be late for school, whose riding with me?”

“I am,” Izzy said, knowing that Alec could probably do with the company.

“Me too.” Jace inputted, if the three of them all left the house together then it would be easier for them to avoid a full conversation with Maryse.

“Come on,” Alec said, even the tone in his voice had shifted to one more commanding with the presence of his mother nearby.

The three of them gathered up their stuff and opened the door just as their mother was about to enter, stopping in their tracks for only a second before Jace continued to lead the way.

“We’re going to be late. See you this evening.” Izzy said, earning herself a content look from her Mother who wasn’t going to get in the way of academics.

“Have a good day. Alec, I need to talk to you when you get home.”

“Okay,” Alec responded firmly, despite his racing heart at the thought of the conversation that was about to come.

“Isn’t dad supposed to be with her?” Izzy said getting into the car.

“Maybe he had to stay?” Jace said, “Also, it’s 100% my turn in the front.”

“You snooze, you lose,” Izzy replied as Jace glared at her.

“Buckle up,” Alec instructed, not wanting to listen to another endless debate over the front seat that Jace and Izzy so often had, there was way too much on his mind for that.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by slowly, the impending conversation with Maryse was plaguing Alec’s mind, on top of that, he still didn’t know where Magnus was. He’d missed registration because of Decathlon training and the only class that they shared together was Chemistry, but that wasn’t scheduled for Tuesdays. He wanted to be able to push Magnus out of his mind, but it was as though there was an internal force stopping him from doing so, which only made it harder for Alec to remain entirely focused on his classes and other commitments.

“Hey, you ready to head home?” Izzy asked, making Alec jump as she came up from behind him.

“I’m gonna go to the gym for a bit. You can have the keys, I’ll walk.”

Izzy sighed and took the keys from Alec, “You can’t put the conversation off forever.”

“I know, but I have the race coming up, so I need to train anyway.”

“Okay, you know where I am.”

Alec nodded, “Wait, have you seen Magnus today Iz?”

“No, I only have registration with him though.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Alec,” Izzy said walking off, encouraged that despite Maryse’s return that Alec still couldn’t get his mind of Magnus. She was desperate to see Alec happy and she knew that Magnus could be the guy to do that.

Alec was grateful to have some alone time at the gym, being on the treadmill for an extended period of time allowed him to structure his thoughts logically and come up with the most appropriate way to tell his Mother about Lydia. He’d considered lying, but he’d never been very good at that, so admitting that they’d broken up was the only option, he was just going to have to sugar coat it and promise his mother that he’d find someone else to go the ball with on Saturday.

Alec got off the treadmill after about half an hour of pretty fast running almost as far as he had in his personal best, something that he was happy with, he didn’t want to push himself too hard in training, especially not so soon before a race. Alec headed over to the punching bag that was situated in the corner of the gym hall, he’d been enjoying letting out his frustrations on it recently. Even if it wasn’t the type of training he needed to be doing for cross country, it was still therapeutic and allowed Alec to release a lot of energy in a short period of time.

“That punching bag must have really upset you for you to be attacking it that hard.” Magnus’ voice echoed across the empty gym hall.

Alec looked up, out of breath and sweat dripping down his face and back, watching as Magnus walked towards him. A sense of relief washing over him as he now knew that Magnus was okay and hadn’t disappeared off the face of the earth.

“It’s been a long day,” Alec said, meeting Magnus halfway.

Magnus nodded, “I wanted to thank you for last night, Alexander.”

“Magnus, you don’t need to thank me.”

Magnus smiled, “I do. I got you a gift.”

Alec looked at Magnus concerned, he knew that he didn’t have much money and he didn’t want Magnus to be spending what he did have on him.

“Don’t worry, I made it,” Magnus said, embarrassed at the obvious concern on Alec’s face.

“You made it?”

“Yes,” Magnus said, pulling what looked like a candle out of his satchel, “I used to work at this artisan bath works company, bottling up their products, but the owner often let me experiment with my own stuff,”

“That’s impressive.”

“This is the last of my sandalwood candles, I figured it would suit you the most,” Magnus said, handing Alec the candle.

Alec brought the candle up to his nose and smelt it, “It’s amazing Magnus, but it’s your last one, I can’t take this.”

Magnus smiled, “I can’t burn them in the group home anyway, at least this way it’s going to good use.”

Alec smiled, “If you’re sure?”

“I’ve never been surer.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Alexander. Your hospitality last night, it was something I haven’t experienced in a long time.”

Alec nodded his head, understanding where Magnus was coming from but not knowing what to say as Magnus started to turn and leave.

“Wait,” Alec said, reaching for Magnus’ arm, sending Magnus into a spin of desire he desperately wanted to kiss Alec Lightwood, but he knew that he couldn’t… not yet.

“Yes?”

“Is everything sorted? You’re not sleeping on the streets tonight are you?”

Magnus looked at Alec, whose concern for him was palpable, “Never fear, I went to the home this morning,” he confessed.

He still wasn’t happy about the situation, but after what had happened last night, how cold he’d gotten, he knew he couldn’t risk another night on the streets. He just had to stay out of the home during the day and till late at night and use it as a place to sleep, that was it, at least then he’d keep himself out of trouble. The kids that were usually in group homes didn’t take well to people like Magnus, they were all nobodies in there, and when you lived in eyeliner and glitter you made yourself stand out from said nobodies, and not in a good way.

“If you need anything…”

“…I’ll call you,” Magnus said knowingly.

“Good.”

“I should go, leave you to your training. I’m assuming you have to be ready for the big race on Friday?”

“Yeah.”

“I might turn up, cheer you on.”

Alec’s cheeks flushed red at the idea of Magnus wanting to cheer him on, he couldn’t help himself. Magnus noticed the change of expression on Alec’s face as the boy in front of him looked away in embarrassment.

Magnus chuckled, “You can share my picnic after the race if you want?” he dared to ask, unsure if he was pushing too much.

“Your picnic?”

“I mean it will probably only be a can of soda and some Cheetos”

Alec grinned, before he suddenly changed his expression, he was feeling too much, he needed to guard himself against his own emotions. His face quickly returned to its cold, serious position that seemed to be Alec’s default.

“My parents will have something planned,” He stated, the impending conversation with his mother returning to the forefront of his mind.

Magnus looked at Alec knowingly, “Well, if things fall through. I’ll probably be under the bleachers, you’re more than welcome to join me.”

Alec nodded, “I have to go,”

“I’ll see you around,” Magnus responded as Alec hastily jogged out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec braced himself as he walked through the door to their apartment, school had finished nearly two hours ago, and he knew that his mother would not be happy at him arriving home so late, especially when she’d specifically told him that she wanted to talk. Alec was already regretting his decision to put off the conversation, Izzy had been right, he couldn’t put it off forever, and in putting it off for only a couple of hours he’d probably made things worse for himself.

“Alec. Is that you?” His mothers stern voice said from the kitchen.

Alec stopped in his tracks, “I’m just going to shower,” He suggested with an incredible lack of confidence for such a simple statement.

“I’ve been waiting for you for hours. In here now.” His mother responded.

Alec sighed and headed into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools around the island counter, his throat going dry as he noticed the eyeliner and glittery pillowcase that were laid on the surface top.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Izzy was watching a film with me,” Alec said quickly, it was the first thing that came into his head, and he instantly knew that it wasn’t good enough.

“You never watch films Alec, and I have never seen Isabelle wear eyeliner or glitter this tacky.”

Alec winced at the use of the word tacky, he’d always quite liked Magnus’ glitter, it made him stand out, literally, and it was far from tacky, it was elegant.

“I wanted a change,” Alec said, barely even believing his own words.

Magnus looked at her son who was refusing to make eye contact with her, she knew something was up and Alec really needed to get his act together. He was their eldest son and set to take over their business one day, but if he didn’t get into college and remain focused on everything else then that wouldn’t happen.

“Did Lydia give you that?” Maryse asked a look of disgust at the bare candlewax that was in Alec’s hand.

“No.” Alec said, the shape of it was a perfect cylinder and was incredibly soothing to roll around in his hand as he thought of what to say next, “I thought it would be a nice change from the scent of the fire in my room.”

Maryse looked at Alec confused, “Well make sure you put it in a candle holder. I don’t want you making a mess of the surfaces.”

“I will.”

Maryse watched as her son's eyes darted back and forth around the room, still barely making eye contact with her. It was unusual for Alec, he was supposed to be the reliable child, but he seemed to be distracted.

“Is Lydia coming around for dinner?”

Alec pursed his lips gritting his teeth behind them, before breaking the silence between them “We broke up.”

There was a silence for an extended period of time that filled the room with an awkward tension, “I'm sure you'll find a way to fix it, Alec.”

Alec looked up, confidence coming from inside him that he always knew he had but didn’t think would ever make an appearance in a conversation with his mum, “I don’t want to be with her. She doesn’t want to be with me. I can’t force it, Mum.”

“Alec-”

“-No, it’s over. There’s no going back.”

“What is going on with you? You leave your own party, you’re only getting A’s in chemistry, you and Izzy are apparently watching films with eyeliner and glitter and you’ve taken up candle collecting. Now you’re telling me you’ve broken up with Lydia?”

“This isn’t really anything to do with you.”

“Don’t speak to me like that Alec. I’m your mother! You need to get your act together, you’re becoming an embarrassment to the family!”

“I’ll never live up to your expectations will I?” Alec said, standing up from his chair, ready to walk out, unsure of what had come over him.

“Alec don’t be so dramatic.”

“Because I’m the one being dramatic? I’m barely 18 and you’re acting as though my 6-month relationship was a 20-year marriage.”

Maryse stood up and walked closer to Alec so their noses were almost touching, “Go upstairs and do your homework and make sure you’re in top shape for the race on Friday. If you don’t beat Jace in this, then we’ll have to reconsider your plans. He’s already ahead of you in Chemistry, and he’s on the football team too.” 

Alec rolled his eyes “Whatever,” he said the word sounding direct and forceful, sending a burst of adrenaline down his spine. He stared at his mother a few seconds longer before turning and leaving the room.

“And find yourself a date for the dance on Saturday.”

Alec rolled his eyes as he ran up the stairs, racing along the corridor to his room.

“Alec?! What's going on?” Izzy said from her bed after overhearing the conversation, but Alec ignored it. He wasn’t in the mood for chatting.

Alec slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, sliding his back down it so that he was sat all hunched up, his knees against his chest and arms wrapped around them as he buried his head into his body. He breathed slowly, calming himself as he became aware of the argument he’d just had, he never argued with his mother, that was Izzy’s job, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Alec swallowed, despite his throat already being dry, and stood back up, heading over to his desk. He had a lot of repairing to do, he felt sick at the thought of letting his parents down, of them thinking he was an embarrassment to the family. He’d spent his whole life trying to impress them, but he put one foot out of place and they acted like he’d murdered someone, it was a lot to take in. He had to beat Jace at the race and he had to get 100% in his next Chemistry test, if he didn’t he may as well walk away from his family forever.

 


	5. Twisted Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the big race. With so much riding on him winning, to say Alec is stressed would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I really struggled with titling this chapter so I'm sorry if it's super cringy haha!

****

Chapter 5: Twisted Tension

 

Izzy watched as her oldest brother stretched out at the starting line for the race, it was obvious he was tense. His face was determined and committed but his hands were shaking, and he couldn’t seem to keep still, it frustrated her to see him so miserable. She’d overheard the argument that Alec had with their mother a few nights ago, and she’d see the aftermath of that in the way Alec had behaved since then. There were no more subtle mentions of Magnus in conversations, in fact, they’d barely even had a chance to talk, Alec had been so busy throwing himself into the gym and staying late that he hadn’t given himself a chance to breathe. You could see that he was tired and overwhelmed, which didn’t bode well for taking part in a 5-mile cross country race.

Izzy walked over to where Jace was standing, he was more composed than Alec seemed to be, he always was, he didn’t have half as much pressure to perform well.

“Alec has to win this Jace,” Izzy said, helping Jace stretch out his back.

“He will. He’s faster than me.” Jace said flippantly.

“Jace.” Izzy said firmly, getting his full attention, “Let him win this one.”

Jace flipped his floppy blonde hair out of his face, “Mum will know if I do that, she always does.”

“Do you really think he’ll win?”

“He should do, he has a better personal best than I do.”

Izzy glanced over at Alec who was still coming across as very restless, “I hope he does, he can’t cope with any more rejection from our parents.”

“Izzy, Alec will be fine. It’s Alec.”

Izzy sighed, frustrated at Jace’s apparent ignorance whenever it came to the family politics that to her were always present in every situation they were in. Of course, he would be, he was Jace Herondale, he was always going to be the golden boy in their family, the Lightwood’s had adopted him at a young age knowing that he was always going to be successful. There wasn’t a Herondale that had ever ‘flopped’. So they had a tendency to let Jace do what he wanted, the only thing they didn't approve of was the constant new girls that he so often brought back or invited to family events.

“The race is about to start Iz, you need to get off the starting line,” Jace said.

Izzy nodded and crossed over, giving Alec a reassuring pat on the back as she walked past him. He never wanted to talk before a race, he liked to use the time before to focus and get himself in the right mindset and Izzy had been to enough of Alec’s races to know that.

“On your marks, get set…” the sound of the firing gun went off as the crowd of runners left the starting line. Leaving an unsettling feeling of anxiety in Izzy’s stomach as she watched Alec take the lead…

 

…The race started off well, Alec was in first place, his pace was steady, and he was hitting all the milestones that he needed, and he was enjoying it. There was something about competition, no matter how much was riding on it, that made Alec feel as though he was on top of the world. It wasn’t often you got to hear spectators cheering your name, for Alec, it wasn’t often that he got praise at all, he could use the adrenaline to his advantage. He continued to run, knowing that the end was near but also knowing that Jace was less than a meter behind him, as long as he didn’t lose his pacing he’d be able to keep him off, but he had to remain focused. Alec cut across so that he could turn the last corner on the inner side, wanting to cut off a few extra meters before he realised he’d made a mistake, it was a sharp turn and at the pace, he was going he knew it would be hard to remain balanced.

Alec took the turn, instantly feeling his ankle give way beneath him as he fell to the ground, Jace’s shadow covering him as he ran past before he had a chance to get back up. His stomach churned, not only from the pain in his ankle but from the disappointed look that he got from his Mother who was stood at the finishing line. Alec swallowed down the urge to vomit and pulled himself back up, wincing as he limped across the finish line, looking away in shame as more and more people passed him. He took a look at his Mother who had her arms wrapped around Jace, watching the exchange as she pulled away from him, running her hands through his hair to tidy it, all Alec wanted was for her to come up to him. To check if he was okay, but there was no chance of that, he looked around for Izzy, but she was nowhere to be seen, he wanted to scream or yell, to let out his emotions, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec propped himself against the fence that lined the track, trying to regain his breath and deal with the throbbing in his ankle at the same time. He suddenly went dizzy for a second, before he lost control of his insides and threw up on the grass in front of him. Alec took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes, ever since he was little he’d always cried whenever he was sick, it was like his body’s defense mechanism against the feeling that he caused. Which was strange, because Alec was usually so good at holding back tears in every other situation, but the physical act of being sick was the one thing that exposed him.

“Are you okay Alexander?” Magnus’ soft voice said, he was tempted to reach out to Alec and give him a hug, but there was a possibility that it would only make things worse.  

Alec wanted to give in, he wanted to tell Magnus that he wasn’t okay, that he was hurting and that he needed someone right now, but they were in public, people would be watching.

“I’m fine,” Alec said, his voice hard and dismissive of Magnus' help. 

He took a shaky breath and pushed himself away from the bench, taking a step forward and instantly stumbling to the ground again. Only this time, he could feel the warmth of Magnus’ hands, one on his shoulder and the other around his torso, preventing the fall from being worse than it was.

“No, you’re not.”

“Magnus, you need to go,” Alec said, looking around nervously.

Magnus sighed, understanding what was going on, “No one’s looking Alexander and even if they did all they’d see is me helping you. That’s all.” Magnus stopped for a second as Alec’s expression lightened for a second before he winced in pain again, “You need to go to the hospital Alec, where’s your mother?”

“With Jace,” Alec said through gritted teeth, “I don’t want to see her right now,” he finished, a different kind of pain evident in his shaky voice.

“Okay,” Magnus said, glancing over at Maryse who was clearly occupied with her youngest son and hadn’t even seemed to have noticed the pain that Alec was very clearly in.

“Can you take me?” Alec asked nervously, “My car keys are in my rucksack,” he said, gesturing to the large pile of the racers bags that were lying against the fence. 

Magnus smiled, glad that Alec was taking him up on his offer for help and also happy that he was going to get to spend some time with him, “Of course,” he said, heading over to the pile and picking up Alec’s bag, he didn’t even have to ask which one. He spent too much time staring at him to not know what his rucksack looked like.

“Can I help you?” Magnus asked as Alec attempted to stand up again.

Alec nodded his head, he was worried people would make assumptions, but at the same time he was really struggling to walk on his own and Magnus was the only person he had right now. Magnus put his arm around Alec’s shoulder, maneuvering Alec so his arm was around his as well, taking hold of Alec’s right hand with his, he didn’t need to hold his hand, but he was getting the impression that Alec needed someone to hold him for a reason that was deeper than just to help him walk. Alec’s heart raced as Magnus’ hand locked into his, it was softer than he expected but it was strong, almost as if at that moment Magnus was sharing his strength with him. Something that he definitely needed.

Magnus waited for Alec in the waiting area of the emergency room, they’d sat in a comfortable silence for the whole car journey, which Alec had been perfectly content with. He wasn’t sure whether Alec wanted him to call anyone for him, but from the look on his face when he mentioned his mother earlier, it didn’t seem right to make that decision for him. If there was one thing that Magnus knew about, it was how families often hid a lot more secrets than they let on, especially ones like Alec’s. The Lightwood’s main priority was their public appearance, which usually meant that there was a lot of dirty laundry to be aired.

“What’s the diagnosis?” Magnus said standing up as soon as he saw Alec enter the waiting room on crutches.

“It’s a bad sprain, but it’s not broken.”

“That’s good then?” Magnus said.

Alec looked away from Magnus, “Not when it’s the middle of cross-country season, no.”

“I’m sorry Alexander, I didn’t think…”

“…No, I am. I shouldn’t have snapped, I’m just…tense.” Alec said, his eyes darting around the room as he made sure there was no one they knew there.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Magnus said, resulting in Alec’s face becoming incredibly panicked at the thought of going back there, “Or we could have that picnic I bought?”

Alec’s face lightened, he needed time to compose himself before facing his mother and Jace, his mother would only call him stupid for making the turn, and Jace, well he wouldn’t do anything, but it was a lot to have to engage with him when he’d been able to take his glory so easily.

“That sounds good.”

“I know the perfect place,” Magnus said, his eyes sparkling as he debated whether this was technically their first date. He hoped it was.

 

* * *

 

 

After about an hour of driving Magnus pulled up alongside East River, they’d been in the hospital so long that the sun was already starting to set, which made the river look more scenic than ever, especially with the New York skyline as a backdrop. It was a peaceful place to be after such an eventful day.

“There’s a magnificent tree not far from here. Do you think you can handle the crutches?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

The two of them got out of the car and Magnus headed to the boot where he’d put his satchel and the bag of snacks that he’d prepared. He kind of wished he could have done something fancier, like chocolate covered strawberries and champagne, instead they were stuck with Cheetos, string cheese and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that he’d manage to make that morning before everyone at the group home woke up. It was the type of food that was soft and simple, stuff that adults would only eat if they were sick or on a long car ride, but if Alec still wasn’t feeling good then maybe it was the best thing for him.

“Magnus, can you open that cabinet thing that’s between the two middle seats?” Alec said, hoping that Izzy’s secret alcohol stash would still be there.

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus replied, confused at the strange request, “I didn’t think you were much of a drinker?” He said, rolling one of the cans of beer around in his hand, surprised at what he’d found.

“I’m not, it’s Izzy’s stash. She won’t mind.”

“What about the car?”

“Can’t we get the subway back?” Alec paused, “This is the first time in my life I’ve ever wanted a drink and I don’t want to do it alone.”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, “Okay.”

The two of them headed over to the tree that Magnus had pointed out and Magnus laid down a towel that he’d brought with him, it wasn’t quite a picnic blanket, but it would do. It was peaceful, where they were wasn’t too busy and the tree they were sat by was pretty covered from the main paths. It was the perfect place to be and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else, at that moment, it was just Alec and Magnus against the world.

“Here,” Alec said, handing Magnus a beer and opening one up himself,

“Should we make a toast?” Magnus said, the satisfying fizz of the tab echoing slightly in the quiet.

“What to?”

“Hmm…” he looked down at Alec’s strapped up ankle, “A speedy recovery?”

Alec’s lips turned up at the corners, “To a speedy recovery.” He said, touching his can with Magnus’ as they both took a sip.

“You really don’t drink much do you?” Magnus said, amused at the look of disgust on Alec’s face.

“I thought people liked this?”

Magnus laughed, “You have so much to learn. Sandwich?”

“Sure,” Alec said, only just noticing how hungry he was, he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast time that morning.

Magnus couldn’t help but stare at Alec as he ate, Izzy wasn’t the only one that had picked up on how much more vulnerable and relaxed Alec was when he was with Magnus. Like he finally felt as though he could be himself without worrying about what he thought of him, Magnus knew it was rare to see Alec, to see a Lightwood for that matter, being so open. He may not have been talking much, but his face told hundreds of stories in just one look at it, a stark contrast to Magnus who had mastered the art of not letting anyone know how he was feeling.

“How’s your ankle feeling?” Magnus asked,

“Better than it did,” Alec said, twisting his face slightly, “My parents are going to be so mad.”

Magnus looked at Alec, trying to understand the expression on his face, “They’re going to be mad you sprained your ankle?”

“More at the fact I lost the race and can’t take part in the next few. There was a lot riding on it.”

Magus stroked his chin in thought, “Forgive me, I don’t understand, it was just one race surely they can’t expect you to win all of them?”

Alec set the beer down on the grass, the effects of the alcohol already loosening him up, “It was stupid of me to turn on the inner side.”

“Alexander, anyone could make that mistake.”

“I can’t afford to make any more mistakes, my parents already think I’m going off track. I’m not getting the top grade in Chemistry, they found Izzy’s eyeliner in my room, glitter on the pillow and then there’s this whole breakup with Lydia. Now I’ve gone and lost the most important race of the season so far and injured myself, they’re going to disown me Magnus.” Alec said, unable to control his emotions as he offloaded everything to Magnus in what seemed like one breath.

“Hey, it’ll all turn out okay.” Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. He knew that Alec didn't mean bad by mentioning the glitter on the pillow but Magnus couldn't help but feel partly responsible for everything that was going on in Alec's life, if he hadn't of stayed over, there would be two fewer things for Alec to be worrying about. 

Alec’s eyes wandered to where Magnus’ hand was resting, the presence of it making him feel better for a short second before he was brought back to reality, he could never let himself fully relax into it.

“I don’t think it will…” Alec said, wanting to tell Magnus his biggest secret of them all, “…If they find out…” he ran his hand through his hair, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Alexander, it does matter. Who you are, it’s important.” Magnus said, he knew what Alec was trying to tell him, but he didn’t want to put words into his mouth. Alec had to live his own truth, Magnus couldn’t force that on him.

“Magnus…” Alec said, catching on that Magnus already knew what he was going to say. He looked at Magnus in the eyes wanting to snuggle up next to him but the thought of making the first move was terrified, “Hold my hand?” he said quietly.

A warm smile spread over Magnus’ face and eyes that couldn’t have come for a more genuine place, “Come here.”

It was obvious that Alec wasn't used to letting himself be so vulnerable in front of anyone, never mind Magnus who he barely knew. It was as if Alec just wanted to be held for once, to feel secure in someone's arms which was why Magnus wanted Alec to shuffle over to him so that he could provide that comfort for him. Alec moved over so that their legs were almost touching, a warming sensation encompassing his body as Magnus put his arm around Alec, bringing his head towards him so that it was resting somewhere in between his shoulder and chest, like two jigsaw pieces that slotted perfectly together. 

“You know, if your parents are going to constantly put you down anyway, maybe telling them about how you feel won’t change too much.”

“My mum already told me I was embarrassing her. They’ll kick me out, Magnus.”

“They might not,” Magnus said, playing with Alec’s hand nonchalantly, “Even if they do, look at me, I’ve been chucked out multiple times and I’m fabulous.”

Alec laughed, “That’s true,” he responded, proud of himself for using the opportunity to try and flirt.

Magnus grinned, proud of himself for breaking down Alec’s walls again, hoping that they would stay down because Alec was so much happier like this.

“It’s nice seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” Alec said, his eyes drifting upwards, so he could see Magnus’ face.

“So, in the moment.”

“I’m enjoying myself.”

“As am I”

The two of them lay there in silence for a few more moments looking as the stars as they became brighter and brighter the darker the sky got. Magnus tracing up and down Alec’s hand as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world and Alec allowing himself to be absorbed by the comfort of Magnus’ chest. Shivers running up his spine whenever Magnus traced the middle of his palm where his skin was most sensitive.

“Come to the ball with me?” Magnus said suddenly, he was so absorbed in the moment that he surprised himself with the question. 

Alec sat himself up, his head starting to spiral as he debated what to say next, he didn’t have a date, not a female one anyway, his parents would be disapproving of that. But if he came with a boy, then everything would blow up, as much as he wanted to, it would be the equivalent to asking to be kicked out, Alec didn't want to give his parents any more reasons to do that.

“Magnus, I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”

Magnus smiled, instantly putting Alec back at ease he knew that Alec would be resistant, “I know, I just wanted you to know that I liked you and that if you wanted to, it would be an honor to go with you.”

Alec's cheeks flushed red at Magnus' confession, “I… it’s just. A lot’s happened in the past week…”

“Shhh,” Magnus said, placing a finger over Alec’s lips before moving it away, revealing Alec’s incredibly attractive smile that made Magnus want to melt, “You don’t have to explain.”

“Thank you... For,” he paused, "Understanding." 

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes until he felt as though he were drowning in their beauty, “I really like you Alexander, when you’re ready, come back to me?”

Alec looked down for a second, breaking the eye contact for a couple of seconds, “I will," he said, because whilst he wasn't sure if he ever would be ready, that if he ever was Magnus would be the first person he'd come to. 

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Alec lay back down on Magnus’ chest, still not ready to go home, the evening was so perfect that he wanted to stay in that moment forever. Right there and then he wasn't Alec Lightwood, he was Alexander, he was happy and open, he didn't have to worry about hiding away or living up to any expectations because he knew that Magnus was there for the real him, not the version of him that had been so carefully manufactured by his family. It was refreshing and Alec couldn't help but wonder if things could ever be this way peremenatly. Graduation was in 3 months and college started a few months after that, it was a long time to spend staring at someone so attractive as Magnus and not do anything about it, but he had to try. Family meant everything to Alec and the thought of being kicked out and being away from Izzy and Jace destroyed him, he was going to have to stay hidden if he didn't want that to happen. Even if he was going to turn to a blabbering mess whenever Magnus Bane entered the room. 


	6. The Ball of New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the 'Ball of New Beginnings' and Alec is going alone, much to his parent's dismay, but with Magnus' presence in a fabulous suit it is becoming increasingly difficult for Alec to hide his feelings.

 

Chapter 6: The Ball of New Beginnings. 

Alec rolled over in his bed resulting in a sharp pain spreading across his ankle, he’d almost forgotten about what had happened yesterday, but he was promptly reminded. His hand went up to his forehead which he massaged gently, it was the ‘Ball of New Beginnings’ that evening, and the last thing Alec wanted was a new beginning. He wanted to go back to how things were a couple of months ago when his parents were fully supportive of his relationship with Lydia, where he hadn’t yet lost one race that season and where his Chemistry grade only being an A wasn’t as big of a deal as it was now. Yet here he was, with a sprained ankle and Magnus’ question constantly running through his mind. Alec sighed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

_-Do you have a date for the ball? – Lydia._

_-No-_

Alec replied knowing exactly what was coming next, this had what happened every time they’d almost broken up, whenever they needed a date for an event that their family would be attending they’d always come back to each other. He had to admit though, he was surprised that Lydia had maintained that pattern of behaviour this time, the way Lydia had spoken to him made it pretty clear that it was over for good. Although he knew what Lydia’s parents were like, whilst they weren’t as authoritarian as his own, he doubted they would ever condone their daughter going to a ball without a date.

“Are you decent?” Izzy’s voice said from outside the door,

“Yeah,” Alec said, it was 10 am and he was still wearing the clothes he slept in. The last time Alec had slept in that late was when he was sick with the flu almost four years ago, which meant that he was likely to get some kind of sarcastic comment from her.

“I made you breakfast,” Izzy said, balancing the tray carefully as she put it on top of Alec’s dresser “And by breakfast I mean I heated up those microwave breakfast burritos that no one actually likes.”

Alec smiled, “Thanks Iz.”

Izzy looked at him, a shocked expression on her face, “Wow, that ankle must really be hurting you if you’re not making a comment about my cooking.”

“Microwaving isn’t cooking.”

“That’s more like it.” Izzy said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you yesterday, Raphael’s sister had one of her spells, he needed my help If I’d had known you were hurt…”

“…It’s fine Izzy. You can’t always be there for me.”

“You’re my brother Alec, I should have seen the race through.”

“Izzy don’t worry about it. Although I thought you broke up with Raphael?”

“I did, but Rosa always did warm to me, I felt bad leaving him alone, he was upset.”

“I understand Iz,”

Izzy smiled, always amazed at how forgiving Alec was even when he had every right to be angry at her. He made it so easy for everything to go back to normal no matter how worried she was about something.

“You need to get up before Mum gets back from Pilates.”

“Getting out of bed won’t change anything. She’s going to kill me no matter what I do.”

“Well, that’s true,” Izzy said candidly, there was no point sugar coating their parent's reactions, “What are you doing about the ‘Ball of New Beginnings’?”

“Lydia just text, I’ll probably go with her.”

“Alec, you can’t keep on running back to her like this. It isn’t healthy for either of you.”

Alec propped himself up on the bed, “I don’t know if you noticed Iz, but I’m not exactly in the position to be making choices about who I go to the ball with. I’m one more wrong move away from being kicked out of the house.”

Izzy looked at her brother then stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, lying down next to him, “Do you remember Taylor Matthew’s 10th birthday party?” she said, staring at the ceiling above them for a second before turning around so she had better eye contact with Alec.

“Yeah, the one at her mansion right?”

“That’s probably how you’d remember it, yeah.”

“What about it?”

“All the girls were coloring their hair in with that hair chalk stuff, I’m not sure what it’s called. I was too scared to join in, just in case Mum disapproved, I spent half of the party sat in the corner practicing my Spanish tenses for a test I had the next day.”

“I don’t get it…”

“You had been playing tag with Jace and the other boys, but you saw me sitting alone and came over to talk to me. I told you why I wasn’t joining in with the others and you were so annoyed that I cared that much about what Mum thought.”

“I was?” Alec said.

It seemed a lifetime ago, back when he was a lot more carefree than he was now. Jace had only been part of the family for just over a year, so there had been no opportunity for his parents to make everything a competition between the two of them. They spent their time running around the park, playing in the mud, play fighting, messing about, obviously they still had to behave well, or they’d get into trouble, but everything was so much more relaxed. Everything would be so much easier if they could go back to being carefree 10-year-olds, he couldn’t imagine himself so blatantly encouraging Izzy to go against his parents anymore, although perhaps that was because he knew that ultimately he was always going to be the one to disappoint them. He encouraged her to always be herself, but Izzy was independent enough to fight her own battles now, including the ones with their parents, she didn’t need Alec to do it for her.

“You were, you told me that it didn’t matter what our parents thought of us and that I was there to have a good time and if I wanted to put hair chalk on that I should do that.”

“I’d still stand by that,” Alec said, after all, it was hair chalk it washed out quickly and they were at a party, surely his parents would never hold something like that against Izzy.

“I know you would Alec, that’s my point. You constantly tell me to do what I want to do, to not care what our parents think, and when things blow up you’re always there for me, always. But, you never take your own advice.”

“Izzy, you’re the one that makes your own decisions not me.”

“You have no idea how much of an impact you have on the people around you Alec. You’re amazing, you’re selfless, you’re the best big brother that I could have asked for…”

“…Izzy…”

“…No, you need to hear this. You deserve to be happy Alec, what Mum and Dad think, that’s irrelevant, please, just do something for you for once. Don’t go to the ball with Lydia, I know you don’t want to.”

Alec’s chest felt tight, it was nice to have Izzy tell him all these things and he wished it was as simple as she was making it out to be, but it was a nerve-racking decision to make. He wanted to decide for himself, he wanted to go to the ball with Magnus, but there was so much riding on it, and if his parents disowned him he’d have nowhere to go.

“What if they kick me out?” Alec said, allowing himself to think of what things could be like for a split second.

“They’re not going to kick you out Alec, and if they do, it’s not like you don’t have any money, and, you’ve always got me and Jace… and Magnus.”

“I barely know Magnus.”

Izzy laughed, “Oh come on Alec, you were with him all afternoon and pretty much all evening yesterday.”

“How do you know that?”

“He text me asking if you got home safe.”

“Oh,” Alec said, a fuzzy feeling that seemed to affect the way he was thinking entering his body at the thought of Magnus caring enough to make sure he got back okay.

“He’s cute Alec, and he cares about you.”

“I know.”

Izzy’s face lit up at Alec’s confession that he thought Magnus was cute, at least, that was the part that she was hoping he was confessing to or both. It was comforting for Izzy to hear that he wasn’t denying his feelings to himself anymore, which was a big step up from where Alec was only a few days ago. He just had to face everyone else now, which was easier said than done, but at least he was heading in the right direction.

“You could go to the ball with him?”

“Our parents would have a heart attack.”

“They’d get over it.”

Alec laughed at Izzy’s flippancy, “I’ll go on my own, not with Magnus.”

Izzy nodded, knowing that expecting him to go with Magnus was a lot, “Good, I need to go and call Raphael, make sure everything is okay. I’ll see you tonight?”

Alec nodded as his sister left the room, her words playing havoc with his mind. He had a gut feeling that things weren’t going to settle down anytime soon, that tonight would change things and he wasn’t exactly sure how. The resistance he had against being who he really was seemed to be dropping by the minute, whenever he thought of Magnus; how kind he was, how his hands had so delicately played with his, how he seemed to know exactly what to say to make Alec feel comfortable, he felt as though he forgot who he was. There was nothing he wanted more than to walk up to Magnus and kiss him, the tension between them paired with the tension that had been building up in Alec for years was about to break and Alec wasn’t sure how much control he had over it anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alec, where is your date? There’s no one outside.” Maryse said as they stood outside the entrance to the school hall.

“I don’t have a date,” Alec said firmly, gaining himself a reassuring glance from Izzy that transferred some of her confidence to him.

“There you are!” Their father’s familiar voice said, “I wouldn’t sure I’d get here in time, but it looks like I beat you to it!”

“Dad!” Izzy said, walking over to him and hugging him, she had always looked up to her father and as per the stereotype, she was definitely a daddy’s girl.

Maryse expression seemed to drop at the arrival of their father, she seemed more distant like she was trying to distract herself from his presence. Alec looked over at Jace to see if he’d also noticed the shift in her demeanor, Jace shrugged his shoulders, whatever it was they would sort it out, he thought to himself as he also gave his father a hug.

“Everything okay Alec?” His father said as he became aware of Alec standing slightly on the edge of the family reunion a stern expression on his face, “Where’s Lydia?” he said lightly, trying to break the tension that he saw so often in his son.

Alec swallowed, he’d assumed his mother had already told him, “We broke up.”

His father’s face dropped but the awkwardness was quickly diminished by Izzy who wasn’t going to give either of her parents the opportunity to confront Alec. He hated these events enough without the added complication of a family dispute before it even began.

“Let’s go inside, I’m excited!” she said, taking her Dad’s hand and leading him through the door.

No one waited for Alec who was still on his crutches so was significantly slower than the rest of his family. Alec entered the hall, scanning the room, trying to work out who he was going to make a beeline for and hopefully hide behind for the rest of the night. Again, if he hadn’t have been forced to attend these events he definitely wouldn’t be here right now, they were even worse when they were full of people his own age. Having his parents being in partnership with their school always ostracised him at school events because no one wanted to be seen talking to him, just in case his parents didn’t approve. It was a well-known fact that the older generation of Lightwoods only associated with a certain type of people. It was a miracle that they had maintained such a positive reputation when they were known for their prejudices, people would do anything to be noticed though, which was why most people ignored the archaic nature of the socialites of New York. They just wanted to be a part of it.

“Come on big brother,” Izzy said, her father was at the bar now, talking to a few other parents. She’d fulfilled her role as the dutiful daughter so now she could finally do what she had planned to do that evening and act as Alec’s personal bodyguard. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was bodyguarding against, but she figured that Alec needed the support.

“Alexander, Isabelle!” Magnus’ voice said from the middle of the crowd as he navigated his way through everyone, appearing in front of them from what seemed like nowhere.

Alec looked at Magnus as he approached them both, as usual, looked incredible. He was wearing a deep red blazer, with black pants and a black shirt, which was somewhat understated for Magnus, however, the necklaces draped around his neck and rings that were on almost all of his fingers matched the look to his personality more so, whilst still maintaining the theme of the ball. Alec drew his gaze and his attention up to Magnus’ face, whose eyes that seemed more alive than usual, were lined with his typical black eyeliner and a line of glitter, his hair was its natural dark brown with a subtle tint of a soft green in some of the tips of each strand. Only Magnus Bane could pull off green streaks that well, he’d changed it since the night before, the green symbolising new beginnings and fitting with the décor of the ballroom, which had a naturalistic aura about it. He looked beautiful, like a piece of art, a piece of the decorations perhaps, he was so awe enrapturing that Alec couldn’t help but keep his awkward mouth shut.  

“You look, E-erm, n-nice,” Alec said, ignoring Izzy’s excited expression beside him.

“As do you,” Magnus said.

“Courtesy of Moi,” Izzy said.

Magnus laughed. He’d figured that it wasn’t Alec that had picked out his sleek black suit with a red bow tie that gave his outfit a pop of colour, he wasn’t exactly fashion-forward, but Izzy definitely was. That was clear from the beautiful, figure-hugging sequined ball gown that she was wearing, all of the Lightwoods were so attractive, it didn’t seem fair that they had such a talented gene pool. Even their adopted son was good looking, they must have been perfectly crafted by some greater being, it was the only logical explanation.

“I have good news,” Magnus said, returning to the conversation that he originally was planning on having, “Well, I suppose it starts with bad news, but overall, it’s good.”

“What is it?” Alec encouraged.

“I’m moving into my own apartment once I turn 18, which is only a week and a half away!” He said, the excitement and relief on his face spreading to Izzy and Alec.

“That’s amazing Magnus how come?” Izzy asked.

“Well apparently, my father, who I have never met, was actually quite wealthy. Unfortunately, he passed away recently, but he left the entirety of his inheritance to me. A surprising but very welcome gift considering I didn’t even know he existed.”

“I’m so happy for you Magnus,” Izzy said grinning,

“Yeah, me too.” Alec said, suddenly distracted by Jace who had already found himself a girl and was being stared at by his parents, “One second.” He said, heading over to tell Jace that he needed to calm down or take his girl elsewhere if he wanted to survive the evening.

“Is he okay?” Magnus asked Izzy, his eyes not leaving Alec as he struggled to work his way through the crowd on his crutches. He knew that Alec cared about the news he’d shared but he seemed so distant, even more so than he had in the past.

“I don’t know, he’s stressed, he’s always stressed,” Izzy said, allowing herself to share with Magnus that she was also quite worried about her brother.

“He does always seem that way.”

“There’s so much pressure on him Magnus, our parents expect him to be perfect, which of course he already is, but he’ll never meet their expectations.”

“I can’t imagine the pressure he’s under Izzy.”

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” Izzy said,

“Henry IV? And you didn’t’ misquote, impressive.”

Izzy smiled gently, “Yeah, I don’t think a quote has ever applied more to my brother.”

“I’d say you are probably right there.”

The two of them turned to look at Alec who was heading back towards them, “Sorry, Jace was getting burnt alive by the look in our parent's eyes.” He said lightheartedly, trying to bring himself back into the present.

“He’s capable of making his own decisions,” Izzy said, hoping it would remind Alec of their conversation that morning, “As are you.”

Alec cleared his throat, “So, Magnus. Where’s this apartment?”

“Oh, I don’t know yet. I haven’t had a chance to look for one yet.”

“I’m sorry if I seemed distant earlier, I-” Alec blurted out for no reason, he really cared about Magnus and the last thing he wanted was him to think that he didn’t care about something so important.

“Don’t worry about it Alexander, you have a lot on your plate,” Magnus responded.

Alec looked at Magnus, wanting to embrace him, to feel his arms around him again. He looked around the room, hoping to see his parents engaged in a conversation with someone else, to find them staring at him and Izzy intently. He swallowed and looked away from Magnus, knowing that they wouldn’t be happy with them speaking to someone that wasn’t from one of the upper New York circles.

“We’re being watched,” Alec said, directing his words toward Izzy.

“It doesn’t matter Alec.”

“Izzy, they are literally going to kill me,” Alec said dramatically

“How about I go get us some drinks?” Magnus said, breaking the tension as he sensed how on edge Alec was.  

“Good idea,” Izzy said smiling, hoping it would give Alec a chance to regather his thoughts and stop acting like he was going to crumble from one disapproving glance.

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy watched as Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was so easy to read, it was obvious that he wanted to kiss Magnus, or show affection towards him in some way, all she wanted was to knock down the wall that was stopping him from doing that. Seeing her brother so conflicted was painful to her if she could step into his mind and take away some of that conflict for him she would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, it was all on Alec, this was one thing that she couldn’t help him with.

“Just kiss him, Alec,” she said, hoping that it would at least plant the seed that it was a possibility.

“Izzy,” he said, wanting to tell her she was being inappropriate but knowing they needed to be united as heat he saw their mother walk towards them, her face like thunder.

“What are you both doing?” Maryse said, the tone in her voice instantly irritating Izzy as she could tell where the conversation was heading. Alec on the other hand only felt uncomfortable about what was about to come, he wanted to run away and hide so he didn’t have to face anything that she was about to say, but that wasn’t an option.

“Nothing, we’re just talking,” Izzy said, leading the way.

“You shouldn’t be interacting with that boy.”

“Why not?”

“You know exactly why Isabelle.”

“Tell me mother, go on…” Isabelle taunted, goading for an argument that she knew she would win.

“Whoever that boy is, he’s scruffy, he looks like he came out of some tacky fashion show…”

“…That boy has a name… he’s, Magnus Bane,” Izzy said, not allowing her mother to jump straight into the dehumanisation tactic she so often used.

“Well, of course, he’d have a name like that, I bet his parents are hippies, he probably has some kind of disease…”

“…Enough.” Alec said firmly.

His emotions had taken over him, he couldn’t listen to his mother's prejudices any longer, she was the one who was wrong. She was old fashioned and ignorant and knew nothing about Magnus who was the kindest person he knew and didn’t deserve to be talked about like that by anyone.

“Alec, watch your tone. You’re treading on thin ice.”

Alec glared at his mother, heading over to the bar where Magnus was standing. A whirlwind of emotions making him lose all the sensibility that he had.

“Magnus.” He said with a surprising amount of confidence considering what he was about to do.

Magnus turned around to face Alec. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Alec conveyed exactly what he was trying to convey in just one steady look, Magnus knew exactly what was about to happen next. Alec’s stomach churned as he took another step towards Magnus, almost losing his balance, all of a sudden Magnus’ arm was on his, stopping him from falling.  

“Alec, what are you doing?” Maryse said, her voice wavering slightly.

“He’s creating his new beginning,” Izzy said quietly, smiling with pride and encouragement of what her brother was about to do.

Alec dropped his crutches on the floor as soon as he became close enough to Magnus to touch him. Not just to make things easier but also out of the overwhelming power that he had started to feel for the first time in his life.

“Are you okay?” Magnus said, making sure Alec wanted to do what he was about to do.

Alec nodded his head, grabbing Magnus by the lapels and pulling him towards him, locking their lips together in one swift movement that instantly swept Magnus off his feet. Everything went into an even slower motion as the two of them maneuvered their way around each other’s lips, both of their hearts racing for similar and different reasons at the same time. Alec pulled away slightly, looking Magnus in his eyes before going back in for a second kiss, if he was going to do this he was going to do it properly, he had to make things perfectly clear for his parents.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said as they finally came up for air,

“I..I, I can’t breathe,” Alec said, his heart rate increasing as the reality of what had just happened sunk in.

“Hey,” Magnus said, reaching up with one hand and cupping Alec’s cheek, “It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Alec said weakly, bracing himself for the outrage that was about to come.

“Alec. What have you just done?” Maryse said, not even trying to hide her rage at her son, “You’re an embarrassment to this family, do you know that?” Magnus took Alec’s shaking hand in his, squeezing it tightly, he’d be holding it as long as Alec needed him to, “What happened to Lydia? You and Lydia were perfect for each other, now you’re off kissing boys, boys who come from nothing!”

“Leave him alone Mum,” Izzy said, putting a hand on her Mum’s shoulder and pulling her away from Alec.

“I…I can’t believe you, Alec. It’s like I don’t know who you are anymore.” Maryse said, allowing Izzy to pull her away from her son.

Izzy looked back at Alec with sympathy, whose eyes were starting to brim with tears, she wanted to be with him, to make sure he was okay, but keeping her mother away was probably what he needed most right now. Afterall he did have Magnus with him.

“How about we get out of here Alexander?” Magnus said, picking up his crutches with one hand, the other still firmly gripped with Alec’s.

“I think that’s probably a good idea,” Alec said.

He took the crutches off Magnus and headed out of the ballroom, looking at the floor the whole time, just in case there were any unwanted looks from his classmates. He’d just came out of the closet to basically everyone that knew him in one go, he didn’t know how people would react, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel, but he did know one thing. A weight had been lifted, like the weight of the world had become significantly lighter in the space of 5 minutes, even if he had just been disowned, which he wasn’t entirely sure if he had or not.

Alec looked up for a second as he caught Lydia from the corner of his eye, “I’m sorry” he mouthed, not wanting to upset her.

Lydia smiled, “It’s okay,” she mouthed back, she couldn’t help but be proud of Alec. It was inspirational to see someone from such a rigid family to break the mold like that, even if she was going to be asked ‘if she knew’ consistently for the next week. She had every right to be angry at him for lying to her for so long, but she knew that he deserved to be happy, which seemed to be the general consensus from anyone who actually cared about him.

Magnus followed Alec out of the ballroom, watching him carefully as he navigated the leaves that had been strewn over the floor as decoration, they weren’t exactly easy to manage on crutches and Magnus didn’t want Alec falling. He figured that if one more thing happened it would break Alec, he needed time to process properly and Magnus swore to himself that he’d be there every step of the way. Alec’s actions had surprised him that evening, when he’d told Alec to come back to him when he was ready, he hadn’t expected it to be 24 hours later. Not that he was complaining, this way Alec could finally experience his last few months at school as his authentic self, he could live the life with a significant weight lifted from him. Which was what Magnus wanted, as not only did it mean that he could openly flirt with him, but it meant that Alec was happy, which was ultimately the end goal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> They finally kissed, yaaaaaaaas!!!! I decided to upload another chapter today because it kind of runs parallel to Malec's actual first kiss in the show which aired 3 years ago today which is crazy! I was also just really excited to get this chapter out because it's just cute and I love it haha! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! X


	7. Home is Wherever You Feel Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of the ball and Alec is struggling. Everything had happened so fast, he'd barely had time to think. Knowing whether he'd made the right decision seemed impossible, especially with all the thoughts racing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!   
> I'm so glad you all seemed to like the previous chapter! They finally kissed wahooooo!   
> Amy x

 

Chapter 7: Home is Wherever You Feel Comfortable 

Alec and Magnus were sat underneath the bleachers of the football field, where Magnus had said to meet him the day before. Apart from the store cupboard, it was Magnus’ favourite place to hide, much like the bench in the park that Alec so often found himself at. It was kind of peaceful to feel so disconnected from the world, hidden away from all the stares and protected from the cruel questions and statements that his parents were going to unleash. He knew that he’d left Izzy to deal with the aftermath of the evening, but he couldn’t go back home, things would only accelerate if he did and if he was going to be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he was welcome back there.

“What are you going to do?” Magnus asked after they’d been sitting in silence for a few minutes. Squeezing Alec’s hand which had been locked in his as soon as they had settled into their spots underneath the bleachers.

He knew that Alec needed time to process things, but he had to have a plan, Magnus knew all too well what it was like to not know where to go or where he belonged, and uncertainty only fuelled negative emotions. At least they did for him, and he could see that Alec was still continuing to spiral if he planned his next move he’d feel better because at least then he’d have something to aim for.

“I don’t know,” Alec said staring into space.

“You don’t regret it do you?”

Alec looked at Magnus, he wanted to tell him that he didn’t, that he knew he made the right decision, but his life as he knew it had been put into a blender and completely mixed up, he wasn’t sure that he had made the right choice. He’d potentially just lost everything that was ever important to him, working out if it was worth it was hard when he was so focused on what he’d lost and not what he’d gained.

“Everything happened so fast, I didn’t have time to think.”

Magnus nodded his head, whilst it would have been comforting to know that Alec didn’t have any doubts, it was better that Magnus knew the truth. That just because he’d kissed him in front of the entire school, it didn’t mean that things were going to be easy from this point onwards, things were complicated. Which as Magnus had learned through his turbulent life thus far, was common when it came to families, especially ones like Alec’s.

“Are you going to go back home?” Magnus asked, encouraging Alec to think about what he was going to do for the rest of the night, after all, they couldn’t stay under the bleachers forever.

“I don’t know if I’m welcome.”

“Alexander, don’t lead yourself down that road.”

“My mum needs time to cool off Magnus… I don’t know if I can take another attack from her,” Alec said, his voice cracking.

“The way she spoke to you wasn’t right Alec, but it was in the heat of the moment. She might come around,” Magnus replied, knowing that Alec needed at least some reassurance that there was a chance everything will be okay.

 “I’ve never seen her that angry,” Alec said, more to himself than to Magnus. Grateful of Magnus’ soft touch on his hand as he therapeutically stroked the back of it with his thumb. Alec sighed, he needed to find somewhere to stay, it was getting late and significantly colder, he just didn’t want to be alone, not yet.

“Come on, help me up. I need to find a hotel for the night.” Alec said, trying to sound as though he was on top of things but the cracks in his voice making Magnus aware that he was just pretending to be.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home, Alec?”

“Not tonight,”

“Then let’s go find you a place to stay.” Magnus said, not lingering on the thought too long as he stood up, taking both of Alec’s hands and pulling him to his feet, “We don’t want another freezing to death on the streets situation,” he joked, trying to ease Alec’s tension.

“There’s a motel nearby here. I don’t have the car, so we’ll have to walk is that okay?” Alec said, oblivious to the joke that Magnus had just made.

“You’re the one with the sprained ankle Alexander,”

“True,” Alec said, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly, not quite breaking into a smile but allowing Magnus to know that Alec appreciated his attempts at lightening the situation, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The motel room that they ended up in was musty, to say the least, the bed sheets were the kind that you’d see in a horror movie, outdated and faded with a cream and what they both assumed used to be pink floral pattern on them, and the bathroom was covered with limescale and had an unidentifiable stench to it. Alec sat down on the bed and looked around him, he felt empty, like he was lost and didn’t know how to figure out where to go next. He had nothing with him except his phone which would die soon, his wallet and the clothes on his back, he knew that was more than some people, but it was getting to him. He had no toothbrush, no spare clothes, nothing to wash with, which was fine for one night but if it was for longer than that he would be screwed. He felt guilty for allowing himself to think like that, he knew that Magnus had been through a lot worse than he had, Magnus didn’t have the money to afford any room and here Alec was, worrying about not being able to brush his teeth.

Alec bent over so that his head was on his knees, he was embarrassed that he was reacting the way that he was, he didn’t want to cry or get emotional, it wasn’t who he was. That was the problem though, the person that he was only a couple of hours ago would never fully return. His family meant everything to him, he spent his life doing everything for them wanting to be the best for them and now that was completely gone. He couldn’t even talk to Izzy because she was too busy dealing with the aftermath of what he’d caused, and he had no idea where Jace was. Everything that was supposed to be a given when it came to his life seemed to have disappeared, he’d never felt more alone, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

“You’re going to be okay Alexander,” Magnus said, he knew that this was a lot for Alec, he knew where his values lied and how the most important thing for Alec had been ripped away from him. That was why Alec was so upset, and Magnus knew that.

Alec turned and looked at Magnus who was now sat next to him on the bed, “S-stay with me?” he asked, unsure of whether it was too much too soon, but knowing that he’d be even more of a mess if he was alone. Magnus was the only thing that he’d gained from that evening, if he left too he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Magnus nodded, “Of course,” he said, proud of Alec for just asking him to do so, it was obvious that Alec didn’t usually ask for help.

Magnus looked at Alec, turning his body so that he was looking directly at Alec, whose eyes were threatening to spill with tears at any moment. He reached out, putting his arm gently behind Alec’s neck and pulled him towards him, squeezing him tightly so that he wouldn’t pull away, Magnus knew that Alec needed this. Alec let his body go limp as he allowed Magnus to bring his head onto his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around him, it was like one of those weighted blankets, except it was Magnus who was keeping him from running away, not physically but in his mind. Like he was holding on forever and would never let go.

“Let it out Alexander, don’t keep it all bottled up.”

“Just hold me,” Alec whispered as he tried to blink away his tears, only releasing them as they started to roll down his cheeks. Normally he’d quickly wipe them away, but Magnus couldn’t see them and for some reason, he didn’t feel as ashamed as he normally did when he showed emotions.

Alec sniffed and inhaled sharply, drawing attention to his shaking body, “I’ve got you, Alexander, for as long as you need me,” Magnus said, using his hand to play with the hair at the back of Alec’s neck, massaging the tight knots in Alec’s muscles as they slowly became undone.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Alec said once he'd finally stopped crying,  Magnus’ magical hands had calmed him as the muscles in his body became even more relaxed than he ever thought they could.

“I’ve always had a talent for it.”

“It’s nice.”

“I know,” Magnus said, grateful that Alec couldn’t see his face which had a smile plastered on it from ear to ear. He liked that he’d been able to calm Alec down, to reduce his tension, to make him finally feel more comfortable than he had probably that whole evening.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them had been sitting in that position for a while, embracing each other in a way that allowed them to share their vulnerabilities and support one another without exchanging one word between them. Something that neither of them had experienced before, it was as though there was some deep underlying connection that allowed them both to feel comfort simply by being next to each other.

“Do you want to watch tv?” Alec asked figuring that the position Magnus was in, wasn’t that comfortable and also knowing that as much as he could be held by Magnus forever, he needed to move on, to do something normal to keep him distracted.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?”

“You pick, I don’t really watch tv, I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Okay, you should tell Izzy where you are by the way. She’ll be worried.”

Alec nodded, “I’ll text her.”

Alec sent Izzy a message with the address of the hotel they were at, informing her that he was with Magnus, that he was okay and that he’d speak to her in the morning. He got a reply about 2 seconds after he’d sent it, he knew that she’d be worried, and he felt kind of guilty about not messaging her sooner.

_-Glad you’re okay, stay safe x – Izzy._

“I’ve let her know,” Alec said,

“Is ‘Good Will Hunting’ okay? It’s just started.”

“Sure,” Alec said, looking at Magnus who was lying on the left side of the bed, “Erm…”

“Yes, Alexander,”

“Do you mind if I take this suit off? It’s… scratchy.”

Magnus chuckled, ‘scratchy’ was a word that he wouldn’t have expected to come out of Alec’s mouth but it was kind of cute, “Only if I can take mine off too, I know it looks fabulous but sometimes you really do have to sacrifice comfort for fashion.”

Alec nodded, his face going red. He couldn’t help but feel as though this was a weird situation, in one night he’d come out to the whole school, had his first kiss and was now going to be sharing a bed with him. He may have been pretty naïve to relationships, but he was confident this wasn’t how they usually started, they weren’t even in a relationship yet. Alec watched Magnus as he started to get undressed, amazed at how he managed to undo the buttons on his shirt when he was wearing so much jewelry over his fingers and had to navigate the lining of necklaces that seemed to fall within his shirt buttons, it looked way to complicated for Alec who only had to deal with a plain white shirt. Alec became aware of how much he was staring at Magnus and quickly looked away.  

“I see you staring Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“Sorry,” Alec muttered, turning around as he pulled his trousers off, so he was in just his boxers.

“Don’t be, I can’t help myself either,” Magnus said walking towards him as he spoke so that eventually Alec could feel his breath on his neck.

“The movie,” Alec blurted out, peeling back the covers and getting into the right side of the bed.

“Right. The movie,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes at Alec’s clear inability to control himself, there was nothing cuter than seeing Alec Lightwood all flustered and awkward because it wasn’t something that people got to see often.

Magnus got into his side of the bed and lay there completely straight…well as straight as he could be…for about 10 minutes as they both settled into the film. Alec seemed to be pretty engaged in it, he probably needed the distraction, but Magnus had watched ‘Good Will Hunting’ about 5 times already and having Alec lying beside him was more of a distraction for him. He shuffled closer to Alec, hoping that it would pass off as him getting more comfortable, but quickly realised that Alec had turned to look at him.

“Damn, I hate it when you do that crowbar smile thing,” Magnus said, it was so contagious that he was also now smiling.

“The what thing?” Alec said confused,

“When the corners of your mouth go up ever so slightly, only just showing your teeth.”

Alec suddenly became self-aware of the expression and tried to stifle his smile.

“No, don’t. It’s cute.” Magnus said, laughing, “Come here,” Magnus said, leading the way with their flirting.

Alec pushed himself towards Magnus, putting his head on his chest like he had the other night at the picnic. Magnus liked having him there, where he was safe, right next to his heart, he knew that Alec was more relaxed than he had been earlier, but he wanted to make sure that he stayed that way. The only thing Magnus could think to do that was to have him close to him, their skin touching so that Alec didn’t have the opportunity to spiral, so he was consistently reminded that he was with him.  

“What is this?” Alec asked, turning slightly so they were facing each other.

“What do you mean?”

“I, I don’t know. Are we dating? Like what do we call this?”

“Do we have to call it anything?” Magnus said, getting a look from Alec that emphasised that he needed clarity and needed it to be labeled as something, which ultimately didn’t really surprise Magnus as it was obvious that Alec needed it as a way of controlling what was going on in his own head. Just like he needed control over most aspects of his life. 

“I really like you Alexander, a lot, I haven’t been this happy in… a long time. However, I think we should maybe go on a date first before we put a label on anything. It’s been an intense night,” Magnus said, hoping he hadn’t confused Alec further.

Alec nodded his head, he understood what Magnus meant. Whilst right now they were obviously more than just friends, every encounter they had before that had been more of a friendly thing. What was happening right now was due to circumstance and it was perfect, but it made sense to start things afresh, with a proper date where they wouldn’t have to worry about freezing to death or hiding from anyone or thing. Butterflies suddenly became present in Alec’s stomach as he decided that he needed to be confident, Magnus had been so perfect, he didn’t want to wait too long before he saw him again.

“Magnus, are you doing anything tomorrow?” Alec asked, the first proper smile of the evening spreading across Alec’s face, so much so that his dimple appeared.  

“I am not,”

“Do you, maybe, want to, erm, go on, I mean, go for, a drink?”

Magnus laughed, “Alexander, you’re currently lying on my shirtless chest, I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“Is that a yes?” Alec said, he’d never asked anyone he really cared about on a date before and he had to make sure he had interpreted the answer right.

“Yes, it’s a yes,” Magnus said grinning. Knowing from that moment that seeing Alec being so awkward when he flirted with him would never get old.

“Great, I’ll find a place,” Alec said already trying to work out what kind of restaurant Magnus would want to go to.

Alec stretched out his arms and yawned, it wasn’t quite midnight yet, but Alec felt as though he’d been awake for hours, which wasn’t helped by the aches in his muscles from the race the other day.  

Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair, “You’re tired, should I turn out the lights?”

“It’s been a long day,” Alec said, pulling the sheets over him properly, moving onto his side and snuggling into the pillow in a way that made Magnus want to wrap him up with all the warmth possible.

“I don’t normally kiss on the pre-first date, but before you go to sleep…”

Alec lifted his head up without moving the rest of his body in a lazy but also utterly adorable way. Magnus shook his head slightly in bemusement and lent in, kissing him softly on his equally as soft lips before getting himself comfortable. Alec allowed himself to think about his family for only a second as he felt Magnus’ soft skin touch his as he got himself comfortable, having him there really did make everything a lot easier. Alec moved his arm, tracing his fingers across Magnus’ chest and down towards his rib cage where he stopped and tightened his grip, finally being the one to give the hug rather than be hugged. The temptation to take things further was difficult for Magnus as goose bumps covered the surface of his skin, but this wasn’t the time for that, or what they needed right now. All that mattered was that Alec was happier than he was at the beginning of the night and that he hadn’t built his walls back up, which he hadn’t and that made Magnus happy. They were comfortable just being together, which was a solid foundation for whatever was going to happen between the two of them. Magnus smiled to himself and reached over to turn the lights off before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

They both knew that whenever they were together, from this point onwards, they would always feel at home, because home symbolized comfort, and at that moment they were as comfortable as they had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of pure #Malec! 
> 
> I don't know if your interested but my twitter is @MalecMagic3, I'd love to follow some more people coz making friends is fun haha! x


	8. Increasingly Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional events of the previous day, Alec wakes up to a sleepy Magnus on his chest.   
> Alec may not know where he stands with his family, but one thing is certain, his feelings for Magnus are changing his perception on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> Amy x

 

Chapter 8: Increasingly Proud

Alec woke up to weight on his chest, he looked down to see Magnus’s head resting on him they’d completely switched positions in the night and they were perfectly tangled up within each other. Their legs were intertwined, and Alec’s arm had somehow managed to weave in and out underneath Magnus’ armpits and behind his back, clearly, they were both pretty restless sleepers. Alec pulled his arm away from Magnus before he lost all feeling in it and started playing with the strands of Magnus’ hair which were significantly less tidy than they were before they fell asleep.

“Morning,” Magnus said, waking up with a light in his eyes as the enjoyed Alec playing with his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp gently.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“I can think of worse ways to be woken,”

Alec smiled, he wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of them intertwined, but he knew that they couldn’t. He needed to sort out what he was going to do, and he had to make reservations for their date tonight, he wanted to surprise Magnus and do things properly, after all, he was technically still a Lightwood, and Lightwoods always did things properly.

“What time is it?” Magnus said, pulling himself up to look at Alec, he wanted to look at him, so he could make sure that the look behind his eyes wasn’t filled with sadness as it was yesterday. He also wanted to see if Alec still looked cute with bed her and sleep in his eyes… he wasn’t disappointed.

“10 am,” Alec said glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“What time are we meeting tonight?”

“7?”

“Okay, 9 hours, I can do that.”

“Do what?”

“Get ready in time.”

“I’d be worried if you couldn’t.”

“Alexander, it takes time to look as good as I did last night.”

“You look just as good now.”

Magnus smiled, “I appreciate the compliment; however, I should probably leave. I wouldn’t want to be late. Will you be okay, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

There was a knock on the door sending Alec into an instant panic. He jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes at Magnus which only made Magnus want to laugh, Alec had gone into a complete panic when it was probably only the cleaner or Izzy, it didn’t warrant such dramatics.

“Bathroom,” Alec mouthed, Magnus pulled a face highlighting his disgust at having to hide in the unclean bathroom of all places, Alec glared at him as Magnus rolled his eyes sarcastically and did what he was told.

“Who is it?” Alec asked as he pulled on his trousers and shirt.

“It’s me and Jace,” his father's voice said from outside the door, shocking Alec as he didn’t exactly expect to hear from him so soon.

Alec nervously walked over to the door and opened it, revealing his father in his work suit and Jace who looked just like he normally did. His stomach started to churn, he wished that Izzy was with them, that would make things a lot easier and stop anything from escalating into an argument. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug from Jace, almost knocking the wind out of him but bringing back all of his emotions from the night before. He wasn’t sure how Jace would react, but this was probably the best reaction of them all.

“I’m so sorry Alec,”

“What for?” Alec said, pulling away, he couldn’t remember the last time that Jace has apologised to him and it sounded weird coming from his lips.

“I should have known something was up, I’ve been so absorbed in myself recently I should have paid more attention to you.”

Alec smiled, “It’s fine,” he said there was no point going into an in-depth conversation especially not with there father watching them so intently, “You’re here now anyway.”

“You stayed here last night Alec?” Robert, his father said his tone relatively neutral which put Alec at slightly more ease, his father’s tone certainly did not match that of his mothers the night before and he was grateful for that.

“Yeah,” Alec said quietly still unsure of what to expect.

“On your own?”

Alec swallowed, “Magnus came for a bit, but he left,” he said, hoping that neither of them would go into the bathroom.

“Right… Magnus.” There was silence for a few moments, “Well, I’m not your mother, I’m not letting my son sleep in a motel for his final months at school.”

Alec looked at the floor, “How is Mum?”

“She needs time Alec,” Jace said as he moved to Alec’s side. He’d come with his father for back up, just in case the conversation went south, but his main priority was his brother. He knew what it was like to feel rejected from your own family, and if the Lightwood’s treated him the way they were Alec he knew he would be a mess. Which was why he wanted to make it clear what side he was on and that no matter what happened in the next few weeks he would be by his side.

“She will come around though Alec, Izzy’s working on it.” Jace continued looking at Alec apologetically, wishing that he could tell him that their mother had changed her opinions overnight.  

Alec nodded his head, slightly disappointed that his mother couldn’t understand that this didn’t change anything and that Alec was still the same person that he was the day before. It was frustrating, but he trusted Jace’s word and he hoped that things would go back to the way they used to be soon.

“Meanwhile, I have a studio that you can stay in Alec,” his father said trying to lighten the mood but only making Alec feel more uncomfortable.

“I can’t go home?” Alec asked his voice threatening to crack, even if his mother wasn’t entirely accepting of him yet it seemed harsh to kick him out based on one person’s opinion.

“I think it’s best you don’t, let your mother come to you when she’s ready.”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Izzy’s bringing your stuff over, she’ll be at the apartment in 15 minutes or so, you might want to get going. I have an emergency meeting, here’s the key.” Robert said handing it to Alec.

“Thanks, dad,” Alec said, things could be worse, he could have both of his parents against him and at least he had somewhere to stay free of charge.

“Things will sort themselves out Alec,” Robert said smiling slightly, whilst it was a lot to get his head around, no one wanted to see their son so defeated,  “Jace are you staying?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay, I’ll see you at dinner.”  

Alec closed the door shut, his hand remaining against it as he composed himself, there was no point getting upset over how things were. It was his decision to kiss Magnus and he knew that his mother would have a problem with it, whilst the situation wasn’t fair, it would have happened at some point in his life no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It did hurt though, Alec couldn’t deny that, knowing that Jace and Izzy would be with their parents having a family dinner that evening wasn’t a nice feeling. Hopefully, it wouldn’t pray on his mind too much on his date with Magnus.

Alec pushed himself away from the door and hobbled across the room to the bathroom, knocking on it gently, “You can come out now Magnus,” Alec said.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said, as he left the bathroom, “Didn’t you know? I came out ages ago!” he said dramatically placing his hand on Alec’s chest, “Oh, hi Jace, I didn’t realise you were still here,” he said as he stopped in his tracks, not expecting to see the blonde-haired brother.

Jace looked across at Alec, surprised at how easily he’d managed to lie to their father about Magnus spending the night and also surprised that Magnus had, in fact, spent the night. It was unlike Alec to move so fast in a relationship, especially when you considered the explosion that their first kiss had caused.

“Sorry I didn’t say anything Jace, I didn’t think dad would be too happy. It’s okay right?” Alec said, bridging the awkwardness slightly.  

Jace nodded his head in approval, “It’s nice to meet you, Magnus,” Jace said extending his hand.

Magnus looked down at it disapprovingly, “We’ve met many times before.”

“Oh, right..” Jace said, lost for words for probably the first time in his life.

Alec smirked, Magnus seemed to have the ability to make anyone feel uncomfortable when he wanted them to. Which in this situation, Jace definitely deserved to be, he’d always needed a lesson in paying attention to people, he definitely did not share his sibling's ability to care about anyone and everyone.

“I should get going, I’ll see you this evening, Alexander?” Magnus said, also feeling triumphant at stumping Jace.

“I’ll text you the details.”

Jace smiled awkwardly as Magnus left the room, “You could have given me a warning!” he said pointedly.

“I could have, but I wanted to see you sweat.”

Jace rolled his eyes before play punching Alec lightly, “Come on, Izzy has been worried sick.”

 

* * *

 

Alec and Jace opened the door to their father's studio, it wasn’t too far from their home and was closer to school but there was always going to be something strange about not living with his family when they were so close in distance from him. Alec took in the appearance of the apartment, it was very masculine, industrial chic was probably the best way to describe it, but Alec couldn’t deny that he did like the dark blues and greys that ran through it. It was definitely better than the motel that they’d just came from.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice said as she ran over from the kitchen area, hugging him with so much force that he almost lost his footing.

“Izzy, you’re suffocating me,” he said, gasping for breath as she gripped him so tightly that it knocked the wind out of him.

Izzy loosened her grip on her brother, “I am so proud of you,” she said, finally pulling away and reaching up to fix his hair like she always did.

“Thanks,” Alec said, brushing her hand away, just like he always did.

“Are you okay?” Izzy said, her tone changing as the conversation switched to one more serious.

Alec nodded his head hesitantly, “I will be.” He didn’t want to lie to Izzy, she needed to know that he was struggling a bit, but he didn’t want to worry her. He just needed her to be there, which of course, she always would be.

“What Mum said, she was wrong. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I just wish everything could go back to normal.”

Izzy smiled, “Well I’m hoping I can spend more time here than at home, to be honest. Our Mother is actually driving me insane.”

“I’ll be here whenever you need me as well Alec. Us three, we have to stick together,”

Alec’s mouth formed into a frown, “Don’t let this ruin your relationship with our mother. I may have disappointed her, but you guys can still make her proud.” 

Izzy shook her head, her stubbornness coming through, “If anyone’s going to ruin that relationship it will be her. All I want for her is to stop being so prejudiced but I’m not going to sit down and let her treat you like this.”

“You’re our brother Alec. We’ve got your back.” Jace said.

Alec smiled, he expected those words to come out of Izzy’s mouth, she was always the one who went against the grain and fought for what was right. Jace however, he was more like Alec in the sense that his main priority was to have their parents be proud of him. He was less rigid than Alec was, but Alec knew that he did really care about how they perceived him. So Jace siding entirely with him held a lot more weight, having both of his siblings on his side did make Alec feel more at home.

“How’s Magnus?” Izzy asked,

“I’ll leave you both to talk. I’ll start unpacking for you.” Jace said, whilst he cared about Alec he wasn’t as interested in the intimate details of his love life as Izzy was.

“He’s fine,”

“Did he stay over?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, warmth filling his heart as he remembered the conversations they’d both had and how perfect Magnus had been in every sense of the word.

“Did you?” Izzy paused letting Alec fill in the rest of the sentence, watching as the cogs turned in his brain.

“Jesus Izzy! No!” he exclaimed.

Izzy laughed, “I had to ask!”

“Did you?” Alec said, finally feeling relaxed as their conversation was lighter and more carefree.

“Yes, anyway, where’s he at now?”

“Getting ready,” Alec teased.

“For?”

“Our date tonight,”

“Alec!!” Izzy said excitedly, “This is so exciting, where are you going? what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. I need to make reservations.”

“Wait… you… my brother… Alec Lightwood was the one… to plan a date?” she said, sarcasm lacing every word that came out of her mouth.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Don’t act so surprised and I haven’t planned it yet.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, go to a restaurant?”

It was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes, “Boring,” she said emphasising each syllable heavily.

“Well, what do you suggest?”

“Do something exciting, bowling, mini-golf, oh my god, there’s that junkyard golf pop-up, you should go there!”

“Junkyard golf?”

Izzy put her hand on Alec’s shoulder, “You have so much to learn.”

Alec smiled at her vacantly, “That’s nice, but I still don’t know what Junkyard Golf is.”

“It’s like extreme mini-golf, with cocktails. Magnus likes cocktails.”

“He does?”

“You do know you’re dating Magnus Bane right?”

“We’re not dating yet!”

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Make reservations for golf, or you definitely won’t be dating,” she said patting him on the shoulder like a child.

Alec laughed, Izzy always knew how to make him feel better, she really did know how to light up a room no matter what the atmosphere was like in it beforehand. Her excitement had transferred to Alec and he was actually looking forward to his evening with Magnus, he always had been excited but now he felt less stressed about the family situation that he could fully engage in that excitement, which of course was paired with some nervousness.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just before 7 pm and Alec was stood outside the venue where the Junkyard Golf was being held, the excitement he’d had all afternoon had quickly transpired into pure nervousness and he couldn’t help but worry that Magnus wouldn’t turn up. He shifted his balance between both of the crutches if he kept moving it placed his energy elsewhere, which was where it needed to be because if it stayed in his head he was definitely going to start spiraling again.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ calming voice said from behind him, allowing Alec to let out a sigh of a relief, “I thought we were meeting inside.”

“Oh, sorry,” Alec said, kicking himself for making such a silly mistake.

Magnus smiled, instantly sensing how tense Alec seemed to be, “You look nice,” he said, taking in the washed denim button down shirt and fitted black jeans that Alec was wearing, knowing that it was probably Izzy who styled him.

“So do you,” Alec said, Magnus always looked good, especially when he was wearing the floral printed shirts that always seemed to float gracefully in the wind but still hugged his physique properly, “Should we go in?”

Magnus nodded and watched as Alec led the way, it was nice seeing him in charge leading the way in front of him because he wanted to. Not because he was trying to escape a ballroom of staring faces. He looked gorgeous as well, the way his arm muscles pushed gently against his shirt in all the right places and how his height made his walk seem strong and determined, as though he was carrying an air of confidence, even if he wasn’t. It was those little things that had attracted Magnus to Alec in the first place, but now he could finally appreciate them without being afraid of getting caught.

“Have you ever played mini-golf before?” Magnus said as Alec looked at the course a perplexed look on his face.

Alec took a sip of the frozen daiquiri awkwardly, pleasantly surprised at the sweetness of it, perhaps this was the first alcoholic drink that he actually liked, “No,” he said slightly embarrassed.

“Normal golf?”

“Nope,”

Magnus smiled, “I guess I’ll have to teach you then,” he said.

He knew that it was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but he couldn’t lie to himself, he wanted to touch Alec, to be close to him, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He swallowed down the urge he had to laugh as he stood behind Alec and placed his hands on top of his. He felt as though he was engaging in a trope from a YA book which was amusing to him, but it was definitely a trope that he had a guilty pleasure for. He was quickly brought out of his head as the touch of Alec’s warm hands sent shivers up his spine, his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts as he started to guide Alec’s hands.

“You need to look at where you want it to go, don’t hit the ball too hard or it’ll go flying,”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, having the entirety of Magnus’ body so close to his made it difficult to concentrate. He regretted the mini-golf immediately, the sexual tension made the idea of turning around and kissing Magnus almost impossible not to carry out. He shook his head slightly as if he was trying to shake out all the thoughts of Magnus’ body on his then swung backward, Magnus’ arms steadying him, so he didn’t hit it too hard. He watched as the ball went up the ramp, almost landing in the hole but missing slightly.

“Damn it,” Alec cursed.

Magnus laughed, “That was pretty close for your first go.”

“Hmm, it must have been your expert guidance,” Alec flirted.

Magnus’ eyes sparkled, “If you forget, I’d be more than happy to show you again.”

Alec’s signature crowbar smile returned as he tried not to laugh, “Come on, let’s play,” he said as Magnus took his position at the start of the hole.

“That was entirely beginners luck!” Magnus said as they sat down in the bar area.

They’d been playing for about an hour and Alec had somehow managed to beat Magnus by a few points. Magnus was the king of mini-golf and he was shaken at how easily Alec had beaten him, he must have been distracted, which made sense when you so much as glanced at his very attractive competitor.

“What can I say? It’s a gift.”

Magnus shook his head and looked away at Alec trying to mask some of the happiness that he was feeling. He’d never been so besotted with someone in his life, he hadn’t expected Alec to loosen up so much during the game and seeing him not only relaxed around him but laughing… a lot, and having fun was a true gift. He wanted to spend every second with Alec it was as though in their short time of knowing each other Alec had become his lifeline. They seemed to fit together so well, and Magnus didn’t have many if any, relationships that were like that with anyone in his life.

“You okay?” Alec said, noticing how Magnus was looking away from him.

Magnus looked up breaking slightly, “I don’t know what it is about you, Alexander.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like we’re magnets, I don’t know if I could ever pull away from you.”

Alec nodded in agreement at the slightly cheesy statement which to him sounded like the words of an angel and reached down to take Magnus’ hand in both of his, “Are you always this poetic?”

“I think that’s your influence,”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, “Come closer, I want to kiss you,”

Magnus looked surprised. He’d expected Alec to be more reserved in public, to not want to hold hands to stand slightly apart and he’d have been okay with that until Alec got more comfortable, but here they were about to kiss in public. It had barely been a day since Alec came out, yet he was already exposing himself to complete strangers in the middle of a bar with no cares in the world. It was a fact that Alec Lightwood was always going to be impressing him till the day he died, and he knew that for sure.

Magnus tucked his chair in so that they were both connected at the thigh and put his hand around Alec’s neck, in the same place that he’d massaged him the previous night. Alec did the same thing but cupping Magnus’ jaw instead and bringing him towards him slowly and steadily until they were millimeters away from each other. Alec bit his lip as he became absorbed in the warmth of Magnus’ deep brown eyes before locking lips with him. It was different from their first kiss and different to the quick peck on the lips they’d had before they slept. They were together, as one, and whilst the adrenaline sent both of their hearts racing it was calmer and less rushed, less messy than the ball. Whether it was because they understood each other on a deeper level or because there was less pressure or a combination of both, they knew that it was right. As though there two hearts had ignited as one.

“We need to do more of this,” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus laughed, “That is definitely something that I can get behind.”

He pulled him in for one more kiss, it was hard not to when Alec’s eyes were glistening so brightly that they blinded him. It was hard to imagine how upset he was last night because right now Alec Lightwood was happy. Alec could see it in Magnus too as something had shifted and the mask that Magnus so often wore had dissipated, the happiness and contentment that he was protruding was genuine and it warmed Alec to know that he’d done that.

“We should go home, we have school tomorrow,” Alec said as he checked his watch.

Magnus wanted to be a bad influence, to encourage them to stay out but he knew that school was a big thing for Alec and that his grades were important to him. He also knew that if Maryse was ever going to come around to the idea of them being together he couldn’t be seen as a distraction from Alec’s academia. Magnus watched as Alec put his jacket on and sorted out his crutches, it seemed as though the thought of school had put Alec a tad on edge, there was still a faint smile on his lips but the spark behind his eyes wasn’t quite the same.

“Are you worried?”

“About what?”

“About going to school?”

“No,” Alec said, fixing Magnus’ collar, “I’ve got you by my side remember.”

He lied easily, not about Magnus being by his side, he knew that was true, but about being worried. It was difficult to know how everyone would react, there weren’t many people ‘out’ at their school, in fact, Alec was pretty sure he and Magnus were the only two. It could go in any direction, but he didn’t want to let it get to him, if he let it get to him then that would be taking a step backward, and Alec wasn’t one for taking a step backward. If he was going to do something he was going to do it with every inch of his being and he wouldn’t back down or falter in his progress. He was out now and he wasn’t going to be ashamed of that. He was finally starting to understand that it was okay to be proud of how he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> So, I've already written the first draft of Chapter 9 (it still needs editing, so will be up on Thursday), but it is kinda traumatic and kinda angsty, do you guys want that? I'm kind of tempted to scrap it and go back to happy Malec, but I'm really not sure?   
> If you guys have a preference let me know! 
> 
> Amy x


	9. A Homage to That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their weekend away from the judgment of school, it's time to face the music for Magnus and Alec, however, the distraction of the new girl and Magnus' good news makes everything seem a lot more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I decided to go for fluff rather than angst, after this weeks episode it felt like torture to write an angsty chapter straight away, especially when I considered how dark I was gonna go haha!   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Amy x

 

Chapter 9: A Homage to That Night

“Are you okay Alexander?” Magnus asked as the two of them entered the quad area of their school.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine, right?”

Magnus smiled, the question at the end of Alec’s statement suggesting that he was in fact, not fine. He reached down and took Alec’s hand lacing his arm through the crutch with his as they waited for the bell to ring. Alec’s hand was clammy, to say the least, which only made it clearer that this was a bigger deal for Alec then he was letting on.

“If anyone says or does anything…”

“…I’ll let you know.”

“I was going to say tell Jace, he has _way_ more authority in this school than I do, but yeah, tell me as well.”

Alec laughed slightly, “Well that’s true,” he said, Magnus’ light-hearted commentary easing him up slightly.

The bell rang, and Alec took a shaky breath, “Time to face the music.”

“There might not be any music to face,” Magnus said, reminding Alec that there could be a possibility of no one caring about his sexuality or the fact that they were together.

“Let’s hope so,” Alec said, letting go of Magnus’ hand and reorganising himself in his crutches before they both turned and headed to registration.

Alec sat down in his seat, grateful that Magnus was slightly in front of him as at least then he had the comforting that reminder that even if everyone had changed their opinions on him, he had gained Magnus out of all of this. Alec remained focused on his diary as the classroom started to fill up, at first it was the kids that were less popular, they didn’t say anything just took their seats and got their stuff ready, then Izzy came in, smiling at Alec before taking her seat at the window in the front row. The tension rose in Alec’s chest, it was about that time of the morning where the popular kids, like Raj and Jonathan and the rest of their posy, would come in, hopefully, Jace would be with them. He swallowed as he saw Raj’s familiar tall figure come in, not looking at him as he brushed past his desk, knocking Alec’s crutches to the floor. Jonathan sniggered slightly making Alec’s face go bright red in embarrassment.

“Are you going to pick those up Raj?” Jace’s voice said firmly.

Alec looked up to see an intense stare-off between the two boys before Raj finally buckled, bending down slowly and picking them up off the floor. He turned and stared intently at Alec as he propped them back up against the side of his desk.

“There you go,” he said coldly.

“Th-thanks,” Alec said annoyed at himself for stuttering slightly.

Thankfully Raj and Jonathan’s group quickly moved past them and took their seats at the back of the classroom. Magnus looked back at Alec to make sure that he was okay, he was fiddling with his hand nonchalantly, but he didn’t look too upset, Alec realised that Magnus was looking at him and smiled. He didn’t want Magnus to know that this whole situation was freaking him out, whilst he wasn’t the most popular kid at school, everyone was nice to him and respected him because he was a Lightwood. He knew that it was a privilege that a lot of kids didn’t have but part of him hoped that some of his friendships ran deeper than his family name, but apparently that wasn’t looking to be true.

“You okay buddy?” Jace said as he sat down next to him.

“Yeah,” Alec said quietly,

“They’ll get used to it eventually. You know what it’s like, the topic of gossip in this school changes like the wind.”

Jace stopped in his tracks as the presence of someone who he assumed was a new student walked in, her red hair falling in loose curls shining as she stood in the sunlight that came from the large windows that lined one side of the classroom.

“Stare much?” Alec said, noticing how Jace seemed to have frozen in his seat.

“Huh?”

Alec laughed, “Nothing.”

“Settle down everyone,” Mr. Taylor said as he entered the classroom, “Ah, you must be Clarissa Fairchild?”

“Clary,” she said smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Clary. If you take a seat by Isabelle, I’m sure she’ll be happy to show you around today,” he said gesturing towards the spare seat next to Isabelle.

“Hey,” Izzy said, waving slightly as Clary sat down beside her and smiling, instantly making the new girl feel at home, “Don’t worry. You’ll know the ropes by the end of the day.”

Clary smiled at Izzy, “Thank you.”

“Okay Jace, you’re literally drooling calm down,” Alec whispered as Mr. Taylor started his announcements, “What happened to the girl from the ball?”

Jace finally turned his head and jumped back to reality, “Oh that was nothing, there’s something different about this one.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Because I haven’t heard that before.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, no one else made any more comments or knocked over Alec’s crutches that morning, which meant that Alec could finally feel more at peace during lunchtime. He’d been worried that entering the dining hall would be like entering a lion’s den, but It looked like as long as he minded his own business everything would be okay. Alec watched Magnus as he took a bite of his mac and cheese which was surprisingly good for cafeteria food, he couldn’t help but stare at him, everything about him was magnetic to Alec.

“Do you mind if we join you?” Izzy’s voice said from behind them,

“Sure,” Alec said as Izzy and the new girl Clary slid onto the bench.

“This is Clary, Clary, this is my older brother Alec, and this is his boyfriend?” she questioned before both of them shrugged deciding that they might as well make it official it made it easier to introduce each other to people anyway. Izzy smiled at them both before continuing, “Magnus.”

“Hey!” Jace said almost making Alec spit out his drink. He never usually sat with them at lunch and it was obvious why he was today as he slid into the seat next to Clary, giving her the classic Jace Herondale smile that he so often used with almost every girl in the school.

“And this is my other brother, Jace,”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Clary said smiling, she seemed nice, friendly. Too nice to be Jace’s next venture, but it wasn’t Alec’s place to stop her or him.

“So what brings you here?” Jace said,

“Me and my mum just moved from the other side of the city. It kind of made sense to finish of school here just because it’s easier to travel to,” Clary said, grateful for the welcoming nature of the Lightwood siblings and Magnus.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. I think you’ll like it.”

“Thanks,”

“So, what are your interests Clary, do you play any sports?” Magnus asked, as always wanting to get his intel on everyone around him, although Clary did seem pretty transparent.

“No, not really, I’m more of an artist,”

Magnus nodded his head in approval, “Finally, someone at this school who doesn’t spend all their free time in the gym,” he said sarcastically.

“Hey, the gyms fun!” Alec said jokingly, pretending to be attacked by Magnus’ comment.

“No one has ever said that Alec,” Magnus said teasingly,

“Okay, stop flirting you two,” Izzy said, despite being more than happy for them both to continue, she liked to see them both joking around so much. Especially, Alec, it was rare that he made any jokes.

“What are you guys doing after school?” Jace asked, mainly towards Clary.

“Not to give into Magnus’ stereotype but I’m going to the gym, lacrosse season is about to start,” Izzy said earning herself an eye roll from Magnus.

“What about you guys?” Jace directed to Alec and Magnus,

“Alec?” Magnus said, letting him lead the way.

“I don’t know, probably just studying.”

“Boring,” Magnus said. Alec glared at him, “Jesus I’m joking, schools important, I get it!”

Izzy laughed, “What about you Jace?”

“I’ve got no plans, I can show you around this side of the city if you like Clary.”

Alec shook his head, unsure if it was in embarrassment or amazement at how smooth Jace was when it came to picking up absolutely anyone.

“That’s nice of you Jace,” he said sarcastically.

Magnus kicked Alec’s shin underneath the table, “Hey!” he said as Magnus glared at him for sabotaging Jace’s attempt at asking Clary out “You’re lucky that wasn’t the injured leg!”

Magnus looked at Alec mischievously, “The amount of hassle those crutches cause us, getting in the way of everything I’m pretty sure I know which ankle is injured.”

“Am I missing something here?” Clary said, feeling as though she was on the outside of about 10 inside jokes at once.

“No. They’re just being weird. You should go with Jace though, he gives an excellent tour of the city,” Izzy said, being the excellent wing woman that she always was.

Jace smiled at Izzy, “Yeah, it’s my thing.”

“Your thing?” Clary asked it seemed weird for a 17-year old boy’s ‘thing’ to be giving people a tour of the city.

“Yeah,” Jace said lingering on the word.

“Okay, I’ll meet you after school?”

Jace smiled subtly, “Yeah, in the quad. Anyway, I’ve got to get going, team meeting.”

“And we have the briefing for the arrangements for the debate team Alec,” Izzy said.

“Oh, I completely forgot about that,” Alec said apologetically to Magnus.

“Don’t worry about it, I can entertain Clary, you go be a Lightwood,” Magnus responded.

“Come on then Alec,” Izzy said, standing up.

“I’ll see you later Magnus, nice meeting you Clary,” Alec said, following Izzy out of the canteen.

 

* * *

 

 

The debate team meeting was in the Chemistry lab that Alec had his next lesson in, so he decided to stay there and do some homework before Magnus arrived. It was nice to have one lesson with him, even if he was still Lydia’s lab partner, having him in the same room was nice, he wanted to spend every second he could with him.

“Hey Alec,” Lydia said, she always arrived early after the lunch break, so Alec wasn’t too surprised that they were the only two there.

“Hey,” Alec said closing his textbook as Lydia slid onto the stool next to him.

“I need to talk to you about something,”

“Lydia, I’m sorry about the past 6-months. I shouldn’t have led you on like that, it wasn’t fair.”

“Alec, It’s fine. I’m glad you're happy. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

Lydia cleared her throat, she didn’t want to upset Alec, but she felt as though he needed to know just in case something happened, or someone said something, “I overheard some of the boys talking about you and Magnus.”

Alec nodded his head, he figured that they would both still be the topic of conversation, “I thought as much, which boys?”

“Jonathan, mainly. Raj and the others were involved but they were just joking, they shouldn’t have been talking about you at all, but they weren’t threatening you or anything.”

“And Jonathan was?”

“Not exactly, he just seemed angrier than the others. Like he had a genuine issue with you know, you being gay.”

Alec ran his hand through his hair apprehensively, “I guess there had to be at least one homophobic person in this school.”

“What’s this?” Magnus said, walking in and interrupting the conversation.

“You know Jonathan Morgenstern?” Alec said

“Of course, a charming boy,” Magnus said sarcastically with his signature eyebrow raise.

“I overheard him saying some pretty terrible stuff in the canteen. I just wanted to let Alec and you know that he’s one to keep an eye on, you never know what that boy is going to do.”

“He won’t do anything, he’s on his last chance at this school. If he puts one foot out of place he’s getting permanently excluded,” Magnus said casually.

“How do you know that?” Alec said baffled by Magnus’ ability to be able to tell you anything about anyone at their school.

“I’ve spent a lot of time in the guidance counselors office, often on my own. I like to make the most of that time.”

“Magnus!” Alec said shocked, “You can’t look through people’s records like that!” he said, starting to sweat over the fact that Magnus had very clearly broken a rule and that know he was incriminated in it.

“Chill Alec, I didn’t look through it per se. It was on Mr. Bentley’s desk, it just happened to cross my line of vision. He shouldn’t have left it there.”

“That’s a load of rubbish and you know it,” Alec said.

“Yeah, you like me for it though,” Magnus said his mischievous grin reappearing as he took his seat at the bench behind them both.

“Watching you flirt with someone is the strangest thing,” Lydia said,

“I wasn’t flirting!”

“Oh come on Alec, the way you were looking at him was the epitome of flirting.”

“I was just looking at him normally,”

“Yeah exactly, and normal for you and Magnus is so incredibly intense that it is definitely flirting,” Lydia joked.

Alec shook his head in disagreement, jumping as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Magnus’ other hand on Lydia, “You’re right Lydia, he was definitely flirting.”

Lydia laughed as Alec turned around sharply wanting to make a serious comment but only joining in with the laughter, “You are something else, Magnus,” he said grinning.

“I do try,” Magnus said, turning around and heading to his bench for good.

“I’m glad you’re happy Alec,” Lydia said once she had stopped laughing.

“Thanks, Lydia,” Alec said smiling at her.

Knowing that she didn’t hate him for the way that he’d treated her was a relief, she was a good person and she deserved to have a boyfriend that treated her well.

 

* * *

 

Whilst their day at school had gone pretty well and had a minimal amount of negative interactions, Alec and Magnus were both grateful for the final bell to ring. It meant that they could spend their evening together doing whatever they wanted without the threat of someone making a snide comment behind their backs.

“I have a surprise for you,” Magnus said, the mischievous look that always seemed to be slightly present becoming more obvious as he looked at Magnus, a glint in his eye.

“You do?”

“Yes, I need to show you something.”

“Magnus, we should really be studying…”

Magnus put a finger over Alec’s lips, “We will, after. We’ve just got out of school we’re allowed a little break,” he said moving his finger away.

Alec’s crowbar smiled appeared, “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Magnus said mysteriously as he opened the car door for Alec to get inside.

Magnus wasn’t driving for long before they pulled up outside Alec’s apartment block, which only confused Alec more as it was where he was expecting to be going that evening anyway. He looked around confused as he and Magnus stood on the side of the street, waiting for Magnus to speak, but Magnus wanted to leave him thinking for a few more minutes. He looked cute when he was confused, his eyes became wide, like a puppy.

“Your surprise is my dad’s apartment?”

Magnus laughed, “No, not your dad’s apartment,” he said, taking Alec’s shoulders in his hands and turning Alec’s, “Mine,” he pointed up at one of the windows on the building opposite Alec’s.

“Magnus,” Alec said, as though he was breathing his name as it escaped his lips, “This is amazing news!”

Alec turned around and embraced Magnus tightly, he was relieved that he’d found a place, he knew that Magnus was surviving the group home, but it wasn’t ideal. He wanted Magnus to be as happy as he could possibly be, and he knew that him having his own space would be the thing that did that for him. The fact that it was only meters away from where Alec was staying was just a small bonus compared to how relieved Magnus looked as he pulled away from his beautiful boyfriend.

“I can’t ‘technically’ move in till next week, but the carers who run the group home don’t really care about us older kids. I’m 18 so soon that they know they don’t have that much authority over where I stay.”

“So you’re moving in now?”

“Kind of. I’m going to sleep there at least, I still need to move all my stuff over.”

“Well if you need my car, you can use it.”

Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hands in his, “Thank you, Alexander. Now come inside, the surprise isn’t over yet.”

“It isn’t?”

“You’re so cute when you’re thinking.”

“I’m always thinking,” Alec said stated before the penny dropped, “Oh.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s chin with his hand, “Exactly. Now come on.”

The two of them entered Magnus’s apartment, the large wooden doors sliding open effortlessly revealing Magnus’ home for the foreseeable. Alec stopped in the door for a second, taken aback at how magnificent the apartment looked, the windows that made up one of the walls, opening out onto a balcony area, the exposed brickwork, the design, it was all so intricate and well done, he’d never seen anything like it before. It was as though someone had taken Magnus and put every essence of his being into one apartment, it was perfect for him.

Magnus was beaming as he led Alec through the apartment like it was his pride and joy. He’d never lived in a place as nice as this before and now he finally had the opportunity to, he wanted to show it off and he wanted to allow himself to feel a sense of permanence. This was his home now, it wasn’t anyone else’s and there was no threat of being kicked out at any moment. He could finally settle and put down roots, roots that he hoped would be intertwined with Alec’s.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked, already knowing what the answer would be from the tell-tale expression on Alec’s face.

“It’s beautiful Magnus,” Alec paused for a second, “Just like you.”

Magnus’ lips turned up at the corners, “Let’s eat,” he said reaching up to peck Alec on the lips, “I don’t want the food to get cold.”

“How did you have time-”

“-Your sister is incredibly helpful Alexander.”

“That explains why she ran out of class so early, although, if Izzy has cooked we may want to check…if it’s actually cooked.”

“Never fear Alexander, it’s takeout,” Magnus said, picking up the carrier bag on the counter and taking out the Styrofoam boxes.

“What is it?” Alec said, creeping up behind Magnus, “I’m starving.”

“No peeking!” Magnus said defensively, “Go sit down whilst I plate up.”

“Wow, I didn’t know anyone could get so on edge about takeout,” Alec lilted.

“Well, they can. Sit.”

Alec laughed as he pulled one of the chairs, it’s cherry stained wood matching perfectly with the hand-crafted dining table. Everything in the apartment seemed so hand-picked and luxurious like it was an extension of Magnus’ wardrobe.

“Close your eyes,” Magnus said, Alec, smiled and did what he was told, “and voila!”

“Can I open them?”

“Yes.”

Alec opened up his eyes, another smile cracking across his face which instantly led to Magnus’ eyes glistening.

“Are these from the Mexican place we went to?” Alec said,

“The very same one, and the exact same tacos you chose.”

Alec extended his hand and place it on top of Magnus’ whose was resting on the table, “You are so thoughtful.”

“I figured I should return the favour.”

“I can’t believe this is where we are now, back then you were just my friend, now…”

“…I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Alec said smirking.

Alec picked up a taco and bit into it, suddenly becoming aware of Magnus watching him intently, “What?” Alec said as soon as he’d swallowed.

Magnus had to stop himself from laughing, “One thing hasn’t changed.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve still got guacamole on your face.”

Alec rolled his eyes and took the napkin that Magnus was extending to him, “Tacos are messy Magnus!”

“Hmm, yes. You’ve mentioned that.”

Alec laughed, “Stop teasing me and eat your dinner.”

“Jesus, since when were you my mother as well?”

“Very funny Magnus,” Alec said taking another bite.

“Eugh, I wish you weren’t so cute.”

Alec grinned, “You don’t though do you?”

Magnus paused for a second, stroking his chin ironically, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t.”

The two of them paused their flirtatious banter for a few minutes as they both tucked into their meals, neither of them mentioning the fact that the tacos had gone stone cold and didn’t seem to be quite as tasty as they were in the restaurant. Because that didn’t matter, it was the sentiment behind what they were eating, it was their shared company and it was the fact that they were with each other that mattered. It was obvious, that they would be eating a lot more tacos together, hopefully for the rest of their lives.


	10. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Magnus' birthday and not only is he another year older but he can now legally move into his apartment. Alec has planned the day out perfectly and he wants it to go that way, however, birthday's aren't really Magnus' 'thing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Hope you are all well! 
> 
> I'm actually so shocked that people have read this far, it's so appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> Amy x

 

Chapter 10: Birthday Boy

 

Alec took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Magnus’ apartment, shuffling between each of his crutches nervously, just as he had on the night of their first date. It had been just over a week since then and today was the day Magnus turned 18 and finally got to separate himself from the care system that he’d been a part of for so long. He was happy for Magnus, but he’d put so much pressure on himself in the process of being so happy for him, he wanted everything to go perfectly and he wanted Magnus to have the best day of his life.

“Magnus,” Alec said from behind the door, confused at why Magnus hadn’t answered it.

Alec tested the door, for the first time ever he was grateful that it was open. He’d been used to having to remind Magnus to lock the door behind him but Magnus’ inability to remember to do that benefited him right now. “Magnus?” Alec asked again, it was gone 8 am and they were planning on leaving for school in less than half an hour. It was unusual, Magnus was always ready at this time, Alec knew that Magnus liked Alec to see him well dressed and put together, not that Alec cared. However, today he was nowhere to be seen.

Alec headed through the living space and poked his head round to Magnus’ bedroom to see his boyfriend asleep on the bed. They’d had this routine of Alec meeting Magnus at his apartment before school for the past week and Magnus had never lied in before, he was always fully dressed, makeup on and ready for the day. Alec sighed and rested his crutches against the wall, putting his backpack down and taking out the first of the gifts he’d bought Magnus, sliding it into his pocket so his boyfriend wouldn’t see it straight away.

Alec limped over to Magnus’ bed, his ankle was much better than it was before he had an appointment that afternoon to see if it had healed properly, and right now he could kind of manage putting a small amount of weight on it. He sat down and put an arm on Magnus’ bare shoulder that was just coming out from underneath the covers, resulting in an impatient moan from Magnus.

“Hey, happy birthday,” Alec said softly.

“Is it?” Magnus responded, not even turning his head to face his boyfriend.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed, “Everything okay?” he said his voice going up as he asked the question.

“I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Alec said, hoping that Magnus would continue but being left in his own silence, “Are you sick?”

“No.”

Alec sighed, “Magnus, help me out here, what’s going on?”

Magnus rolled over so that he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, “Everything’s fine, Alexander.”

Alec moved so that he was now lying on the bed next to Magnus their shoulders touching slightly, “I know you well enough to see when you’re lying.”

It was Magnus’ turn to sigh, “I just don’t do Birthday’s.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t like them, I don’t celebrate them, I don’t do anything with them. They’re stupid.”

Alec swallowed, “Okay, that’s fine,” he said making a mental note to cancel the table at the fancy restaurant that he’d made for that evening, “Are you going to school?”

Magnus shook his head, “Don’t worry, Mr. Bentley already excused me. I’m not skiving.”

“I wasn’t suggesting-”

“-You’re going to be late for school Alec. You should go.”

Alec rolled over and kissed Magnus softly on the forehead, “You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Magnus forced a weak smile, “Yeah.”

Alec nodded his head, not wanting to leave Magnus alone when he seemed so sad, but also knowing Magnus well enough to understand that he needed his space. He wanted to know why he didn’t want to celebrate, even if he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, he legally lived in the apartment now. It should have been a happy day. Alec slid the present back out of his pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter, scribbling a quick note.

 

> _To my wonderful, incredible boyfriend,_
> 
> _I got this on a family holiday to Tokyo a few years ago not knowing what it meant or what it was. When I got home, I researched it, it’s an Omamori, it’s supposed to bring you luck and protection. I will always be your protection Magnus, but in case I’m ever away, I want you to have this to remind you, that no matter what. I will always be there for you._
> 
> _Happy Birthday, Magnus,_
> 
> _Alexander x_  

 

Alec smiled to himself, he was pretty sure he had said what he wanted to say and hoped that even though Magnus didn’t like his birthday, that it would cheer him up a little bit. He picked up his rucksack and headed to school, his mind racing with ideas about how he could make Magnus forget it was his birthday and distract him from whatever was going on in his mind. Because, as always, he just wanted Magnus to be happy.

Magnus waited until he heard the door close behind Alec before he finally forced himself out of bed. He didn’t want to offend Alec by not being responsive to him, but on days like today, he struggled to find the inner strength to pretend that everything was okay, and things had been okay. Alec was amazing, and he wanted to spend every waking minute with him, he was the light in his life and he hadn’t realised how much he needed him until this past week, but Alec could only do so much. Every birthday Magnus was reminded of how alone he was in the world, without his parents or even a guardian to look after him or watch out for him, he had no one, and when he started to let himself spiral it took time for him to bring himself back out of that rut. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it needed to be dyed again, the green from the ball was almost non-existent and it was starting to look like more of a swamp watery colour than anything else.

Magnus pulled on some sweatpants and left his bedroom to go make himself some coffee, his attention immediately being drawn to the small box that was wrapped up neatly on the counter. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked it up, about to throw it away before he noticed the note that was had been underneath it. His eyes glanced over it at first, he didn’t want to allow himself to feel happiness or affection on a day like today, but Alec’s sprawled, but neat handwriting drew him in. Magnus bit his lip apprehensively as he picked up the note hearing Alec’s voice in his head as he read each line, the smile on his mouth getting less and less repressed as the words that Alec had written sunk in. Magnus shook his head, baffled at Alec Lightwood’s poetic nature that not many people knew about, but also by his ability to lighten Magnus’ mood in one short paragraph. He looked at the present that had been hidden by his fist closed over it and unwrapped it gently, taking care not to rip the wrapping paper too much. Magnus’ heart rate increased as he looked at Omamori, it was small in his large hand but the meaning that Alec had instilled behind it made it’s presence seem mighty. He rubbed his thumb over it gently, soothing himself as he found his depressed mood lift slightly, he slid the Omamori into his pocket, promising himself that he would never leave it behind and that he’d take it with him wherever he was going.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Magnus?” Izzy asked as Alec took his seat next to Jace.

“I don’t think birthdays are his thing,” Alec said shrugging slightly, it wasn’t his place to make a big deal of it and he didn’t mind. He would talk to Magnus later to make sure he was okay and as long as he was, everything would be fine.

“What about the reservations at Le CouCou?” Jace said.

“I don’t know. I’ll speak to him after-” Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket, “One second.”

_-Thank you for the lovely gift Alexander, I love it and I’m sorry about this morning. Will I see you after school? x_

_-Always x_

“Was that Magnus? You’re smiling,” Izzy said, she’d taken it upon herself to tell Alec whenever he did his Magnus smile because not only was it cute but whenever she drew attention to it his cheeks went bright red.

“Erm yeah. You know what, I’m going to keep the reservation open. Just in case.”

“Okay, 8 pm right?” Jace said,

“Yeah,”

“I am so excited!” Izzy said enthusiastically.

Jace rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Sometimes I think you may actually be the third person in their relationship.”

Izzy shrugged, “I’ll take it.”

“Hey, guys. Where’s Magnus? I thought it was his birthday?” Clary said rushing into the room with a card in her hand.

Alec sighed, “He took a day off.”

“On his birthday? That’s risky.”

“That’s Magnus,” Alec said, finishing her sentence for her.

“Can you give him my card?”

“I thought…”

“…Damn, I forgot to tell you, Clary,” Jace said his hand hitting the table in frustration.

“Tell me what?”

“We’re going to Le CouCou tonight for Magnus’ birthday. It’s a surprise. Do you want to come?”

“Jace, I literally told you 3 days ago to ask her?” Alec said, annoyed that Jace seemed to have forgotten his one job, “Magnus needs all his friends…”

“…Alec, chill. I’ll be there.” Clary said smiling.

Alec ran his hands through his hair, he wanted today to go perfectly for Magnus and he was happy to drop or change anything for him. He just couldn’t have little things like that messing up his plans, it may just be a fancy dinner, but Alec knew that Magnus had been wanting to go there for years. Alec stopped his train of thoughts.

“Izzy,”

“I’ve got the lanterns, don’t worry big brother. I’m the reliable one, remember?”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, “Good. I just want everything to go perfectly.”

Izzy smiled and put a hand on her brother’s shoulder, “It will just relax.”

Alec looked up as Jonathan walked into the room, then quickly attempted to avoid eye contact with the boy. He wasn’t scared of him, he just didn’t want to get himself in a confrontation, he’d become used to his evil glares and occasional snickers and himself and Magnus and had wisely decided that he wasn’t worth his time. Alec rolled his eyes as his crutches fell to the floor, just like they did every morning when Jonathan walked past his desk, it was like being at school with a 5-year-old.

“Jeez, do you ever come up with any new material?” Jace said, turning around aggressively, he wasn’t like Alec, he couldn’t just ignore him.

“Jace, he’s not worth it,” Alec whispered, putting his hand on Jace’s shoulder and turning him back so he was facing their group again.

“He’s a piece of-”

“-Jace, stop.”

Jace swept his hair out of his eyes, “You should tell someone, he could get kicked out, it would do us all a favour.”

“We’re not in middle school. I’m 18 I can handle it myself.”

“By acting like what he’s doing is okay?”

“No, by ignoring him.”

“Well, you might want to ignore him. But I can’t stay silent when he does things like that to you. You’re my brother Alec, no one gets to treat you like that.”

Alec nodded his head, understanding where Jace came from as he’d feel the exact same if he was being treated like that, but knowing that as the older more responsible brother he had to warn him off being aggressive.

“I know Jace, but I don’t want or need the attention. So leave it, for me?”

Jace looked his brother in the eyes to make sure that he was telling the truth and that he really wanted him to leave the situation as it was. “Okay,” he said quietly, “But if you change your mind, I am more than happy-”

“Yes Jace, I think we get it,” Izzy interrupted, she knew Jace had good intentions, but she never had been a fan of the ‘macho macho I’m going to beat you up’ streak that came out in him whenever he was defending anyone. It was stupid, and it only got him into trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec knocked on Magnus’ apartment door for the second time that day, this time considerably more nervous than he was before, as he didn’t know what to expect. Magnus was impossible to read, and it was difficult to know whether his text meant that he was feeling better in general or if he just wanted to see him. The door opened, and Alec almost took a step backward as he took in Magnus’ appearance.

“You look…different,”

“I was bored, I needed a change.”

Alec took in Magnus’ outfit which as always was laced with that air of extravagance that Magnus seemed to carry around with him humbly, “I like your hair like that,” Alec said, the words sounding wooden and silly as they came out of his mouth. He still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of flirting.

“So pink is your favourite?” he smirked.

“Makes the boys wink.”

Alec was about to actually wink before Magnus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “You’re cute Alexander, but even I can only take so much cringe.”

Alec took a step forward and kissed Magnus on the lips, “You seem better?”

Magnus tilted his head, “It’s amazing how much of an impact a few words can have on someone’s perspective,” he said squeezing Alec’s cheeks slightly, “What’s with the suit? And your crutches, where are they?”

“I had a doctors appointment after school, I’m good to go without them now.”

“Perfect timing.” Alec said, allowing Alec to take his hands in his own, “What about the suit.”

“Well…before I knew that you didn’t like birthday’s I planned something for you.”

“You did?” Magnus said his heart racing slightly, the last thing he wanted was a big fuss.

“It’s just a meal with friends, and I thought we could go for a walk afterward. Just us two.”

“You were really relying on not having the crutches then?”

Alec laughed softly, “I guess so. Anyway, if you just want to stay in, I don’t mind. There’s no pressure.”

Magnus thought to himself, “Who's going?”

“Izzy, Jace, and Clary.”

“And it’s just a meal, no surprises.”

“No, it’s just a meal.”

“And I’m okay wearing this?”

“Magnus, there has never been a day in your life when you were underdressed. You look perfect.”

Magnus looked adoringly at Alec wanting him to just swallow him up right there and then, he couldn’t help but be happy when he was around him, “Okay,” he said, “Let’s go.”

Alec couldn’t help but feel a bit excited as he linked arms with Magnus and walked him to the restaurant. He’d asked the uber driver to drop them a few blocks away, whilst he knew that Magnus didn’t want any surprises he figured that not knowing the restaurant that they were going to wasn’t too much of a big deal. Alec contorted his arm so that it was not only linked with Magnus’ but so that he could hold his hand as well, he liked holding his hand it was as though they were tied together like a physical representation of how he felt about Magnus in his heart. He squeezed Magnus’ hand tightly.

“Here we are,” Alec said a grin spreading across his face as soon as he knew that Magnus was happy with his choice.

“You continue to surprise me,” Magnus said, it was nice to know that despite Magnus’ incessant rambling about all the fancy restaurants and bars that he wanted to visit in New York now that he had the money, that Alec had been listening to every word. He had to have been to pick Le CouCou as their evening meal.

“Good ways I hope,” Alec said, leaning in to give Magnus a kiss.

“There you are!” Jace interrupted holding the door open for them both, “Oh, sorry,” he said realising that he’d completely killed the mood.

“Come on, let’s eat.”

“And drink?”

Alec nodded, “of course,” he said as he opened the door and gestured for Magnus to go through, “After you sir.”

“Someone could really get used to this kind of treatment, Alexander.”

“Well, I think they probably should.”

The two of them walked into the restaurant hand in hand, the simple but classy décor was a pleasure to the eye and the atmosphere was bustling but still had an air of sophistication. Alec understood why Magnus had been wanting to eat here, even looking at other guests plates as they walked past made his mouth drool and he could see that Magnus was completely in his element. He was happy, he’d made the right choice and that was something he wanted to continue doing for Magnus.

“Happy birthday!” Izzy exclaimed, standing up from the table and embracing Magnus in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said, although Alec could see that he was starting to freeze up a little bit.

“Your seat sir,” Alec said pulling out Magnus’ chair for him in an attempt to bring him back down from whatever was going on is head.

“What a gentleman,” Jace joked from the other side of the table, “Happy birthday Magnus.”

“Happy birthday,” Clary inputted.

“Thank you, both of you.”

The table erupted into chatter as they all settle into their seats, Jace and Clary were opposite each other and it was clear that they may as well have been on their own date, then, of course, Alec and Magnus were opposite each other and Izzy was sat at the head of the table. Alec looked across at Magnus to make sure he was okay, he’d seen his façade drop several times that night where the sparkle in his eyes dimmed slightly, but right now he seemed to be okay. Magnus smiled back at Alec, grateful for his concern and also grateful for the night as a whole.

“This looks amazing,” Izzy said as the waiter put down her plate, “I don’t think I’ve ever tried pigeon before.”

“It just looks like duck,” Alec stated, he had never been that interested in cooking or anything like that, so all the fancy food may have looked good, but it didn’t really mean anything to him.

“You have so much to learn Alexander,” Magnus said taking a bite of his rabbit dish.

“I’ve been told that way too many times,” Alec said sipping at his wine wincing as he swallowed it down, he still wasn’t a massive fan of any alcohol other than the strawberry daiquiri that he’d had on his first date with Magnus.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn about the finer things in life eventually,” Izzy said sarcastically.

“You’re saying that as if I didn’t arrange this whole night!”

“See, you are learning.”

Magnus zoned out as Alec became engaged in the sibling banter that he so often had with his sister, he didn’t mind it, in fact usually he would team up with Izzy just to infuriate Alec even more. Tonight was different though, he was enjoying himself, he really was, but there was still that ache in his stomach that was always present on days like this; his birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving. He wanted to brush it away but for some reason, he couldn’t, and he could slowly feel himself slipping into the way he was feeling that morning and what made it worse… What made it worse was that this was the first year he was surrounded by people who really did care about him, people had come out to celebrate his birthday because they genuinely wanted to. However, knowing that only made Magnus feel guiltier for not being able to engage in things the way he usually did.

Alec looked across the table towards Magnus, it was clear that he was becoming more and more distant for the conversation and the sparkle that had been in his eyes earlier had completely disappeared. Alec waited until Magnus finally looked up and made eye contact with him, he looked at him knowingly, letting him know that it was okay if he wanted to go home. Magnus was grateful for Alec’s honest expressions, they put him at ease, although the churning in his stomach did the exact opposite. Magnus' eyes went wide as his stomach started to squeeze tighter, he quickly got up from his chair, almost knocking it over as he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Izzy asked Alec her concern evident, as she watched Alec’s forehead become crinkled in thought.

“I don’t know. Erm…” Alec took out his wallet and handed Izzy some money to pay for the meal, “He’ll be fine, I just. This might have been too much.”

Izzy nodded her head and took Alec’s hand, “Don’t beat yourself up, you’re a good boyfriend Alec.”

“Yeah,” Alec said waveringly as he got up from his seat and followed Magnus to the bathroom.

Alec opened the door to the bathroom, hearing Magnus retching from behind one of the cubical doors, his voice sounded dry and hoarse, as though nothing was coming up. He took a step closer, noticing that one of the doors was still slightly open, he pushed it gently to see Magnus bent over it his arms on the toilet seat and his body trembling.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, bending down next to him and resting his hand on his back, soothing it gently.

“I can’t get it out, my stomach hurts, and I can’t…”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I never wanted you to see this side of me.”

Alec shook his head, baffled at why Magnus seemed to think that, “Magnus, I want to see every side of you, okay?”

Alec put his hands underneath Magnus’ arms and gently lifted him to his feet letting him fall onto him in a hug like he was relying on Alec to keep him upright. Alec kept his arms around him until his body stopped shaking allowing their connection to soothe him. Magnus finally pulled away, his eyes slightly wet and his eyeliner smudged around his eyes.

“You look like a panda,” Alec said, wiping away Magnus’ tears with his thumbs.

“Way to make me feel better.”

Alec smiled, glad that Magnus was capable of his witty comments again, “Pandas are my favourite animal.”

“You’re getting smoother and smoother by the day,” Magnus said a smile breaking through his watery eyes.

“I try,” Alec took in Magnus for a moment, before he continued, “Do you want to talk about… I don’t know, whatever’s going on?”

“Alexander, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I want to know everything about you Magnus, so I can be there for you. I hate that I made you come here tonight if I’d have known…”

“…It was my decision to come, you didn’t force me into doing anything, and I did enjoy myself, it’s just…” Magnus paused, “It’s difficult to explain.”

Alec nodded, he’d spent his whole life trying to explain and justify his feelings to himself and he knew that emotions weren’t always black and white. That sometimes it seemed impossible to explain how you were feeling even if you had got to that point of understanding in your head.

“How about we go home?”

“Home?”

Alec haltered for a second, he had meant Magnus’ apartment and hadn’t even realised how naturally it came to him to call it home. It made sense though, the past week he’d spent more time there than at his apartment and he couldn’t exactly call the family home ‘home’ anymore as he wasn’t welcome there. The only place where he felt like he was at home was when he was with Magnus, which was why he said what he said next.

“Yeah, anywhere with you is home.”

Magnus shook his head in adoration of the boy, “I feel the same,” he said, taking Alec’s hand as Alec lead the way out of the restaurant.

Both of them were completely aware of how cheesy and stereotypical they sounded, but it wasn’t something they planned to change anytime soon. They were both insecure about a multitude of things and the consent reminders from one another helped to confirm their love and bring them back down to a place of security whenever they weren’t that secure in themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go for like a little bit of angst and a lot of Alec just being a cutie pie and teaser for the next chapter...that supportive boyfriend fluff does not end (even if it is a tad sad)! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be up on Monday, however, I'm home for the Easter break and have a lot less free time to write what with family commitments and third-year uni exams coming up (help me please, gonna die). So I'm going to try and continue to upload every other day but I occasionally might have to up it to every three days just coz of life haha! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is still struggling to cope with his emotions on his birthday so asks Alec to stay with him for the night, giving Magnus the opportunity to finally open up to someone for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!   
> So, apparently people actually really like this fic and would like a #, so I dunno if any of youse would want to tweet about it but it was thinking if people did #2HIfic could work? Just a thought...   
> Anyway, hope you are all are great and thank you again for reading!!

 

Chapter 11: Vulnerable

“Do you need anything?” Alec said as Magnus changed out of his suit and into some sweats and a vest, which highlighted his muscular arms perfectly which was awfully distracting for Alec.

“Just you Alexander,” Magnus replied, pulling the covers back and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked down, his usual habit of spinning his rings around his fingers taking place as the sickly feeling in his stomach returned.

Alec walked over to the bed and sat down next to Magnus, their legs touching slightly. Magnus had barely said a word the whole car ride home, he hadn’t even teased Alec when he almost ordered the uber to the wrong address.. that app always confused him. He was so distant, so in his own head that it pained Alec to see. It was as though Magnus could break through his thoughts for a couple of minutes, but that was it, he couldn’t maintain it, like the sadness he was feeling was consuming him more than Alec could ever imagine.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Magnus tilted his head towards Alec wanting to tell him how much he needed him to stay but suddenly feeling as though he was being an overwhelming burden to his boyfriend. He hesitated, “You don’t have to do that Alexander, I don’t want to burden you.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, “There isn’t any way that you could possibly be a burden to me, Magnus.”

“I’m not being very good company,” Magnus said, looking away again.

“Hey,” Alec said, tilting Magnus’ head towards him so that they were looking at each other, “Just being here with you is good enough company for me.”

A weak smile spread across Magnus’ lips, “Your t-shirt is in the top drawer if you want something to sleep in or take something of mine, I don’t mind.”

Alec nodded his head, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Alec headed into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed putting the t-shirt on but deciding to go bottomless, he was still wearing his boxers, but he hated sleeping in long bottoms, he was sure Magnus wouldn’t mind anyway. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed semi-naked before. Alec came out of the bathroom and was about to ask Magnus if he wanted to watch a film or anything before he noticed Magnus curled and tangled up in his sheets fast asleep. He smiled to himself, for the first time that day Magnus actually looked like his normal self, like he was content, and Alec wasn’t going to be the one to disturb that.

Alec pulled back the sheets, attempting to untangle some of them from Magnus, then quietly slid under them. Magnus stirred slightly, a sleepy hum escaping from his lips before he rolled over and rested his head on Alec’s chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around Alec’s strong but comfortable torso.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered,

“S’ok,” Magnus replied still sleepy, allowing himself to not only wrap his arms around Alec tightly but to move one of his legs over Alec’s body as well.

“You look like a koala,” Alec said, noticing how Magnus’ body seemed to be latched on to his like how a Koala would be latched on to a tree.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Alec ran his hand through Magnus’ hair just how he knew he liked it, “Me too.”

Magnus let his body relax into the curves of Alec’s, yet again they fit together like two jigsaw pieces, his mind may have been elsewhere but his body, he knew, was in the right place. It was difficult like he was in two different places at once like he wanted to cry and be happy at the same time like he was struggling to breathe but was in the presence of too much oxygen like he wanted to be in the moment and in the past at the same time.

“Hey hey hey,” Alec said softly, noticing instantly that Magnus had allowed himself to relax but had quickly tensed up again, “You’re okay Magnus, it’s okay,” he encouraged as Magnus’ body continued to feel more distant as his muscles continued to tense up as though he was fighting something.

“Do you remember what you said to me that night, after the ball?” Alec prompted.

Magnus nodded his head, “Hmm,”

“That it’s okay to cry,” Alec twisted a lock of Magnus’ head around his finger, releasing it and then repeating the process methodically, “You have been my rock this past week Magnus, you’ve been there through everything, you’ve listened to me worry about things that you then taught me weren’t that important in the long run. You’ve helped me with my ankle and you’ve spent every evening with me because you knew that I didn’t want to be alone, even though I didn’t explicitly tell you,” Alec paused for a second to let his words breathe in their silence before continuing, “Magnus, it’s okay to be the vulnerable one, it’s okay to be sad, to cry, but don’t shut me out, let me be the rock that you have been for me, I know you like to put up those walls, but sometimes it’s okay to let them break down. You’re the one that taught me that Magnus. When you’re ready, I’m here to listen to you, whether that’s now, or in a few days, weeks, months, hell... even years. I will always be ready to listen.”

Magnus smiled internally, Alec always knew exactly the right thing to say and he so effortlessly sounded poetic and passionate in everything that came out of his mouth. He knew that he could be vulnerable, but it had been so long, so long since he told anyone about the way he sometimes felt, so long since he’d told his story. He didn’t want Alec to think any differently of him, to see him as weak, but he knew, deep down that he wouldn’t, that there was something cosmic between the both of them that would prevent anything from changing too much. That to deepen their connection to fully be himself with Alec, that he had to open up, which was why he started to talk…

 

* * *

 

 

…Magnus took a shaky breath, “Everything started on my sixth birthday, I was excited like most little kids are, so I woke up early and I ran into my mother’s room and jumped on her bed. She wouldn’t wake up, so I shook her shoulder,” Magnus stopped for a second to make sure he was still composed, “That was when I felt the wetness on the sheets, they were black, so I didn’t realise until I touched them that,” he swallowed, “it was blood, and my mum wasn’t just sleeping, she’d, she'd..." he struggled to say the words out loud, "…she'd killed herself," he said the memory fresh in his mind.

Magnus reached up and wiped the tears that always started to fall whenever he talked about his mother, the guilt that he instinctively felt was overwhelming and difficult to hold back. It happened 12 years ago, yet it felt as though it was only yesterday, the metallic smell of blood always managed to find it’s way back to him and linger with him every birthday.

“My step-father found me, he was angry, furious. He yelled, and he yelled, he wouldn’t stop shouting, I-I-I was so scared…”

“…Magnus, you don’t have to tell me this, if it’s too much-” Alec said, his arms gripping Magnus tighter, he wanted to protect him so badly, but protecting someone from their past was an almost impossible thing to do.

“-No, I need to get it out,” he said stubbornly as if he was fighting against something inside of him that wanted to block it all out like there was a battle going on between his head and his heart, “My step-father, blamed me. If I’d have acted like a normal kid if I’d joined the t-ball team and played outside in the woods instead of playing with my mum’s makeup. If I’d stopped drawing and playing with dolls and being so hyper and over the top about everything, then it wouldn’t have happened. She’d still be alive today, I killed her Alexander, I killed my own mother.”

Alec shook his head, baffled at the conclusions that Magnus had been jumping to his entire life, at how he could think that something that was so obviously not his fault was, and how no one seemed to have told him otherwise. He could feel Magnus’ body shaking on top of his, how offloading his past onto Alec had left him open and vulnerable and it killed Alec to know that this was how he felt. That it was something so heart-breaking and painful that Magnus went through that had tarnished and affected the way he lived for so long. There was years’ worth of sadness that Alec had the drive to undo, but he knew that despite never being through anything comparable to what Magnus had, that what Magnus was feeling was something that wouldn’t be easy to repair. That wasn’t going to stop Alec from trying though.

“It wasn’t your fault Magnus, she was sick, you were just a little boy.”

“She wasn’t like that before I was born if I wasn’t here-”

“-Magnus, no. Don’t say things like that, you being here is the most important thing in the world, you are meant to be here, don’t let yourself think otherwise.”

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed, “You can’t possibly understand," he said his thoughts trailing off. 

Alec massaged Magnus’ head gently, mainly to keep his hands busy, they were shaking slightly, just like they always did when he was nervous or emotional. And right now he was, he was nervous because he wanted to say the right thing but was worried that his lack of experience when it came to being open with his own emotions would prevent him from doing so. Magnus was right, he probably would never be able to understand fully, but he could always be there for him, that was certain.

“Maybe I will never truly understand Magnus, I’ve never been through half of the things you’ve been through, but I will always be here for you. In every way that I possibly can.”

Magnus’ body continued to shake, urging Magnus to move. He rolled his body off Alec and turned to face him, his eyes watery and eyeliner streaked down his cheeks for a second time that night.

“I never wanted you to see this terrible, ugly side of me, Alexander.”

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes wide and open and honest, just like they always were.

“There is nothing ugly about you,” he said, his voice firm and commanding like he was stating a fact as true as the grass being green.

Alec reached for Magnus’ hands holding them tightly as Magnus’ body slowly stopped shaking and his eyes became less watery and puffy and his face became less furrowed and upset. Until he could almost see the Magnus that was there the day before, the sparkle in his eyes wasn’t quite there but the darkness was nowhere near as strong.

“Magnus,” Alec said, his emotions stopping his brain from being rational for a minute, “I think, I’m falling in love with you.”

A smile spread across Magnus’ face, a real one that didn’t seem tainted with the memories of his past, he didn’t know how much he needed to hear that. As soon as the words exited Alec’s mouth it was as though a tidal wave of love and compassion drowned him, all he could think about was Alec, Alec, Alec. His mother, his step-father, all the foster families that had kicked him to the curb, they mattered but they weren’t the be all and end all, he didn’t have a choice but to bring himself out of the depression and spiraling that he’d been in all day because for the first time in years, decades, Magnus Bane knew that he was loved.

Through still watery eyes that had regained some sparkle Magnus returned the words that he’d been thinking since the moment he clapped eyes on Alec, “I think I’m falling in love with you too, Alexander,” he said.

The pressure dropped, his body relaxed, he’d let someone in and now he could finally breathe, properly. He'd always had this unnerving, underlying feeling that he was unloveable, that there was something wrong with him that made him like that, but Alec had changed that and until that moment Magnus hadn't even realised how heavy that feeling that had been sitting on his shoulders, because now it was gone and he felt as though he could fly.

Magnus moved closer to him and brought Alec’s lips to his own, kissing him softly as Alec perfectly matched the pressure, the way they moved was like they were dancing with one another in the most romantic way possible. It wasn’t a kiss driven by a sexual nature, it was passionate but not in that way, passionate in the sense that it was driven entirely by love, like by sharing that moment they were sharing their strengths and their worries so that they met in the middle. That was, they could fully be with each other, present in each other’s companies and knowing exactly what they were both thinking. It was magical in the best way possible and from that moment they knew that they were the luckiest guys in the world because it was rare to find someone with that level of connection, and they had.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec woke up to the sun glaring through the window, warming his body, the ridiculously long winter was officially over, and they were well into the spring as the trees had started to blossom and the cool wind was less harsh. Alec rolled over in his bed expecting to see Magnus lying next to him but was instead greeted by an aching shoulder and an empty space. He moaned as he tried to wake himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he finally became aware of the scent of bacon frying from the kitchen. That was enticing enough, never mind the fact that Magnus was probably in there.

Alec pulled himself out of bed and opened the door to the kitchen massaging his shoulder as he watched Magnus open up a waffle press and pour some mixture in. It was nice seeing him like that, so domesticated and at peace, just Magnus and some waffles without the clouds of worry that covered his eyes the day before.

“Morning,” Alec said his voice still dry and croaky from waking up.

Magnus turned toward Alec and smiled, “Morning sleepy,”

“What time is it?” Alec said, squinting slightly. He always took at least half an hour to wake up properly and anything before then seemed to be an impossible task....including talking.

“7:45, we’ve got plenty of time. Coffee?”

Alec’s eyes lit up at the thought of caffeine, he was desperate for it, “please.”

“I thought so, what’s wrong with your shoulder?” he said as he handed him a mug.

“Must’ve slept on it funny.”

“Actually, I may have slept on it funny. I woke up lying on it, apologies.”

Alec smiled and gave Magnus a peck on the lips, “I think I can forgive you,” he said between kisses, “How are you feeling?”

Magnus looked at Alec dead in the eye, letting Alec know that the sparkle was in them, “Better, I usually am once I’ve got past the day. It’s just hard to suppress it on my birthday because, well, you know?”

“I know, and I’m glad you’re feeling better. It’s nice to see that sparkle in your eye again.”

“Are you sure it’s not just some glitter?”

Alec laughed and punched Magnus lightly on the arm in jest, “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who makes their boyfriend waffles and bacon for breakfast,” Magnus quickly jibed back as the waffle iron beeped.

“I’m starving.”

“Good, I made a lot.”

The two of them sat down at the table where they’d ate their tacos at the week before, looking longingly into each other’s eyes without even realising that they were doing so.

“Syrup?” Magnus said, breaking the connection and making Alec go bright red as he became aware of how much he was staring at Magnus.

“Erm, yeah.”

Magnus laughed at how flustered Alec had become, they’d been together for over a week now and they were comfortable in pretty much every situation. Yet Alec still went bright red whenever he was caught staring, Magnus hoped that it would never grow old and that he’d always have the ability to change the colour of his boyfriend's cheeks so easily. He was so happy... they both were. 


	12. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going great for Magnus and Alec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does involve some violence and kind of graphic descriptions so if you don't feel comfortable with it, don't read. I don't want to upset anyone, love you all!

 

Chapter 12: Hold On

 

“Oh my god Magnus, stop tickling me!” Alec exclaimed in frustration.

It was first period and Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, and Clary were all crowded around one desk and Magnus had apparently decided that it was the perfect morning to wind up his boyfriend. Mainly because it was cute when Alec got angry and that it was an excuse to maintain the physical contact that he craved 24/7 in a more appropriate way than eating his face every two minutes.

“Alec, watch it!” Jace said flinching as Alec’s limbs flailed in every direction possible.

“It’s Magnus!”

“It’s both of you!” Jace said again as he ducked to avoid Alec’s arm.

“Boys are so weird right?” Izzy directed at Clary sarcastically.  

“ _So_ weird,” Clary said, her eyes locked on Jace as he comedically reacted to every movement that Alec made.

“You really like him don’t you?” Izzy said noticing where Clary’s attention was lying.

“Izzy!” Clary paused for a second, “Yes.”

Izzy grinned, “He likes you too, I can tell, and more so than he has with anyone else.”

“What about you Iz? Any love interests?”

Izzy shook her head, “I may be able to set people up, but having a love life of my own is a different thing altogether.”

“You’ll find someone… Wait! I could set you up with Simon!”

“Simon?”

“He’s my best friend, we’ve practically been raised together. You’d be perfect for each other.”

“Clary, I’m not sure…”

“…What have you got to lose?”

“What’s this?” Alec said, interrupting the conversation, still out of breath from Magnus’ antics.

“I’m setting Izzy up on a date with my friend, she’s going to love it!” Clary said enthusiastically, not giving Izzy a chance to dismiss the idea another time.

“That’s awesome. You deserve someone in your life, Izzy,” Magnus said smiling.

“Yeah, you should go Iz,” Alec said looking at his sister reassuringly, “take the opportunity, seize the day, that’s what you’d tell me to do right?”

“True,”

“Then it’s sorted! I’ll text Simon now!” Clary said failing to hide her excitement in the slightest.

“What do you want to do tonight Alexander?” Magnus said, breaking off from the main conversation.

“I don’t mind,”

“You could come over again?” Magnus said suggestively.

“I think that would be something I would want to possibly do,”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “You could just say ‘yes’, you always make things long-winded,”

“I was trying to sound seductive.”

Jace laughed from beside Alec earning himself a punch on the arm from Alec.

“We’ll work on that,” Magnus said, his signature mischievous grin spreading across his face.

* * *

 

 

It was the end of the day and the two of them had been sat in the school quad for a few minutes, it was peaceful and they’d kind of made it their tradition to spend some time there together each night. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus stole a sip of his iced tea, he’d said that he didn’t want one but had drunk more of Alec’s than Alec had himself. It was cute though, the way he’d steal a quick glance at him then dive in and quickly sip on the straw as if Alec wouldn’t notice. Of course, Alec noticed, he noticed everything that Magnus did.

“We should head home, we need to study,” Alec said tossing the cup into the bin getting it in easily without it even bouncing off the sides.

“Do we have to? It’s nice sitting in the quad when there’s no one here.”

“Yes. Anyway, I need you to help me with Chemistry.”

“Aren’t you getting an A?”

“Yeah, but that’s not an A* is it?”

“An A is a good grade, Alexander.”

“I know, but my parents expect all A*, I’ll have no chance of getting mum to accept me if I can’t even get the grades she wants. Anyway, you’re top of the class in Chemistry so I’m definitely using that to my advantage.”

Magnus smiled for some reason, he wasn’t sure why he just felt happy and content, it was the little things in their relationship that reminded him why he was so in love and enamored by Alec. Like when he got all serious about school, or when his cheeks flushed red and of course, that crowbar smile. That broke him every single day.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re cute is all.”

Alec blushed making Magnus laugh to himself. It was like there was some unconscious drive that told Alec to be cute whenever Magnus was thinking about him. It made it impossible for either of them to ever get any decent work done when they studied together, but they’d both just accepted it, even Alec.

 “I’m going to go get my textbook from my locker.”

“I can grab it for you? I saw you struggling on the stairs earlier.”

“I’ll be fine, the doctor wouldn’t have let me go without crutches if I couldn’t put some pressure on it.”

“If you’re not back in 5 minutes I’ll assume you’ve fallen down the stairs,” Magnus jested earning himself an eye roll from Alec.

“So morbid,” he said as he headed to his locker.

Alec navigated his way up the stairs pretty seamlessly, he’d definitely mastered the ability to put most of his weight on his working leg. He was just glad he didn’t have the crutches anymore, they were clunky, and it was starting to feel weird not using his leg, but he knew better than to put too much weight on it too soon. He wanted to get back to training as soon as possible but if he trained when he was still injured then he would only worsen the injury and be out of the season for even longer than he expected and that was something that he couldn’t afford.

Alec closed his locker, the textbook in hand then put it in his backpack which as usual was full to the brim with all of his schoolwork, he had a lot of revision to do if he wanted to maintain his top grades. He struggled for a bit, trying to squeeze it in before giving up and deciding to carry it instead.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of him as his chest was slammed against his locker, the lock on it digging into his ribs. He inhaled sharply as the pressure of a hand pushing against his neck so that he couldn’t move kept his face pressed up against the door.

“It doesn’t feel good does it?” A slow and calculating voice said from behind him, his breath cold and icy on Alec’s cheek.

“Jonathan?” Alec said through haggard breaths.

“You really do have everything don’t you Alec.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec said, fighting to turn around so that he could face Jonathan.

Jonathan took hold of Alec’s arms and twisted him around, pushing him back against the lockers which shook violently at the force. Alec’s textbooks fell to the ground. Jonathan walked towards Alec who wanted to try and run but knew he wouldn’t get far, everyone had gone home for the day, there was no one there to break up what was happening, and everyone knew that when Jonathan Morgenstern was angry there was no way out. Jonathan’s arm was across Alec’s neck, restricting his breathing as he held him even tighter than before against the locker.

“Don’t talk.” Jonathan said, spitting in Alec’s eye as the words came out of his mouth like bullets, “How is it fair that _you_ get to pull a stunt like that but still get to come to school as though nothing has happened.”

“J…”

“I SAID DON’T TALK.” Jonathan said his voice shaking with anger, “You’re a Lightwood, you should be grateful of that, yet you so easily decided to tarnish your family name by kissing someone as common and dirty as Magnus Bane.”

Alec swallowed then tried to gasp for air, resulting in Jonathan punching him in the gut almost causing Alec to throw up.

“I have spent my whole life trying to maintain the Morgenstern name but if I slip up in the slightest this happens,” Jonathan said, pulling up his shirt with his spare hand revealing his torso which was covered in burn marks and littered with scars, a lot of them were old and faded but some of them were new as if they’d only been done hours ago.  

“I-I’m s, sorry,” Alec said struggling to get any oxygen at all, but also shocked at Jonathan’s revelation.

“You deserve to be treated like this too. You like boys, you’re disgusting you don’t deserve to be a Lightwood you’re a disgrace to your parent's name and the people that came before them. Heck, you can’t even contribute to the Lightwood bloodline! Because of the selfish choices that you made! You don’t deserve to get away with acting the way you do.”

Alec looked down at Jonathan who was reaching towards his pocket, Alec’s palms went sweaty as Jonathan pulled out a knife. His vision started to go blurry and he lost all sense of what was going on as his mind was drawn straight to the shimmering metal in Jonathan’s hand. This couldn’t be it, this couldn’t be the way things ended.

“You, you d-d-don’t, have to do this,” Alec said, immediately regretting it as Jonathan didn’t think twice and plunged the knife into his stomach.

Alec yelled out in pain, “MAGNUS!” he shouted, knowing that he was the only person around but also knowing that there was no way he would hear him from the quad. Jonathan slammed Alec’s head into the locker as black spots started to form in Alec’s vision.  

“People like you, they don’t deserve the privilege that you have. You disgust me.” Jonathan said as he let Alec fall to the floor. He kicked him in the gut one last time, smiling as Alec curled up into the fetal position, his body shaking slightly, “That’s where you belong. On the floor, with the dirt, it’s where you should have been all this time,” Jonathan spat before looking around to make sure no one else saw and running down the corridor to make his escape.

Alec coughed, barely even noticing the blood that came out of his mouth as he started to drift in and out of consciousness.

“Magnus,” he said quietly,

He brought his hand to his stomach where Jonathan had stabbed him trying to muster some strength to stop the bleeding, knowing that it was in vain as he could feel it seep through his hands. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would keep the pain inside of him as he prayed for someone to walk up the stairs before it was too late, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He’d barely had two weeks of being free, being open, being his true authentic self and things had already crashed and burned, he needed Magnus, he needed Magnus to be there and to tell him, to tell him that he’d be alright, that he wasn’t going to die, but he didn’t have the strength. Magnus’ name sat on the edge of his tongue, but it wouldn’t go any further, not when Alec could already feel himself slipping away,

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus waited in the quad for around 10 minutes before he started to think that something was wrong, Alec’s locker may have been on the second floor, but it still wasn’t that far away. Magnus sighed, he knew that it would have been a better idea if he’d gotten the textbook for Alec, he’d seen how full his rucksack already was, he was probably struggling to carry it with the added weight it put on his ankle.

Magnus got up from his seat and headed up the stairs, expecting to meet Alec halfway up them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Still, he didn’t think much of it until…

…Magnus turned the corner.

That was when he saw Alec.

Bleeding out.

Passed out.

On the floor.

Magnus’ throat went dry as he ran up the last few stairs, hurtling towards Alec sliding on his knees slightly as he quickly came down to his level.

“Alec, Alec, wake up, you’re okay, you’re okay,” he said panic rising in his voice as his uneven breaths started to distort his rationale.

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, barely making any sense as he tried to tell the operator what had happened.

“Calm down please sir, you’re at the school, a paramedic team is on its way. What has happened to the patient?”

Magnus looked down at Alec, a tear rolling down his cheek, “I think, I think he’s been stabbed.”

“Okay, I need you to apply pressure over the wound, can you do that for me?” The operator guided through the phone.

Magnus nodded his head and looked around for something to use before ripping part of his shirt off and using it to apply pressure to the wound.

“Can you confirm that you’ve done that sir?”

“Yh-yeah, it’s coming through my hands, I, there’s nothing to use,”

“Just keep on applying pressure, the paramedics are only a few minutes away.”

Magnus looked around, he had to be strong, for Alec. He had to try and save him. He reached up and pulled the rest of his shirt off over his head with one hand, maintaining pressure with the other then added the material on top of the bit of shirt that he’d previously ripped off. It didn’t matter that it was freezing cold, of course, it didn’t, all that mattered was that Alec would be okay. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the ambulance signs pull up outside the school, he closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of him. Magnus never cried, but Alec, Alec meant everything to him and the thought of him… he couldn’t let himself think like that. Not after last night, not after he’d finally exposed himself to Alexander, he’d opened up become vulnerable and knew that he would always need Alec, he needed him to breathe, they were so connected that the thought of… he had to stop! Everything was going to be okay, it had to be…

“Hold on Alexander. I still need you. Hold on,” he said, the words barely making sense through Magnus’ tears and uneven breaths.

Magnus looked up at the sound of footsteps came up the stairs, blinking away the tears as best as he could, the army of green paramedics running up the stairs towards him didn’t look like it was a scene from his life. This was his life, not a movie and that scared him because this wasn’t supposed to happen, it didn’t make sense.

Panic rose in Magnus’ throat as he yelled out, “We’re here!” His voice cracked mid-sentence, “We’re here!” he tried again, it was better.

A paramedic ran towards them both, kneeling down next to Magnus and Alec, “What’s his name?” A woman said, her eyes soft and comforting despite the situation they were in.

“Alec, I mean Alexander…Lightwood.”

“Okay, right Jim, you ready to take over from this kid?” she said,

“Yeah Catarina,” the man who must have been Jim said.

“You’ve done a good job, Jim is going to put his hand over yours and you’re going to slowly remove yours from underneath. Do you understand?”

Magnus nodded grateful for the clear instructions, as Jim’s hands covered his and he pulled away slowly. A sharp breath escaped Magnus’ lips as his hand detached from Alec’s torso as he could finally see his boyfriends body from an outsider’s point of view. The adrenaline that had been pulsating through him whilst he was trying to save him had worn off and now he was just scared. He stood up taking a few steps backward as if he was trying to leave his hands that were covered in Alec’s blood with Alec, because then his blood would be inside of his body, where it was supposed to be, not all over Magnus.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Catarina said wrapping her arm around the boy, there were plenty of paramedics on scene for Alec, she didn’t want the other boy to go into shock, like so many people did after witnessing or dealing with a stabbing.

“Magnus,”

“Let’s get that off you,” she said as she pulled out some antiseptic wipes from her paramedic bag and started cleaning up Magnus’ hands and arms, “Is Alec your friend?”

“Boyfriend, we’ve not been together long, but…”

“…Love at first sight?” Catarina said it was obvious from the way Magnus was staring at Alec’s body that it was definitely more than just a high school fling.

“I think so,”

Catarina took out a foil blanket and wrapped it around Magnus’ naked torso, “Well, Alec is in the best hands possible right now. New York’s finest paramedics are working on him.”

Magnus tried to smile through the pain, but it only made him want to cry more, “I need to call his sister,”

“Do that now, then you can come with us to the hospital. Does that sound okay?”

Magnus nodded. Wiping his eyes as he got out his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite his many injuries that had so often been caused by his ‘guardians’ Magnus had never been in an ambulance before. He couldn’t help but remember other kids coming into class with a broken arm or leg and they would be so proud that they’d got to ‘ride in an ambulance’ like it was some kind of reward. It was unnerving to think because ambulances couldn’t be further from a reward or a positive experience, the sanitary smell of bleach on every service the medical equipment that Magnus was unfamiliar with, and of course Alec, lying there, unconscious. It made him want to throw up, he knew he couldn’t, but he wanted to, and the thought of little kids having this distorted perception of what being in an ambulance was like unnerved him. He didn’t know why he was so bothered by that thought, but it kept on coming back to him because right now he’d rather be anywhere else than in an ambulance with his boyfriend who was fighting for his life.

Magnus shuffled so he was on the edge of his seat, “Can I hold his hand?” he asked the kind woman, Catarina, who responded with a gentle nod.

He took Alec’s hand, sandwiching it in between both of his, squeezing tightly, relieved that he could feel his faint pulse and it was faint, but it was there. A tear rolled down his cheek, who would have done such a thing? To Alec as well, a boy who was only ever nice to people and cared about everything way too much, a boy that since they’d been together had gone through so much yet had still managed to be his rock as well. It was impossible to justify in his head and Magnus was angry and upset and finding a way for him to deal with those emotions was impossible. The only person that he wanted to talk to about how he was feeling, was Alec, but he couldn’t do that…

“…Can he hear me?” Magnus said, looking up at the paramedic.

“I don’t know for sure, but he probably can,” Catarina said softly placing a supportive hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus nodded and held Alec’s hand even tighter, he never wanted to let go.

“Alexander, you have to hold on, you have to. I know it’s selfish, but I need you, I need you like gin needs tonic, and you know how much I love gin and tonic,” he laughed slightly through his tears as he remembered the conversations that they’d had together, he didn’t know what he was talking about, or why he brought up gin and tonic, but it was all he could think of. His mind was all over his place but filled with so many thoughts, he just needed to get them out, to let Alec know he was right beside him, even if it didn’t make sense.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Alexander, you’ve been my lifeline these past few weeks more than I let on as well. You always know exactly what to do, exactly how to help, what to say and I don’t know I guess… I guess I’m just not sure if I know how to live without you anymore, because I don’t just think I’m falling in love with you anymore,” he stopped to wipe away his tears, “I am in love with you Alexander, my body aches for you and it hurts because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in the world…”

Magnus felt Alec’s hand move against his, startling him out of the monologue that he was spilling to Alec.

“Catarina, he moved, he moved!” Magnus said panic rising in his throat as Catarina got up and ran towards Alec, checking all the machines he was hooked up to.

“His heart rate has increased, he’s stabilising. What’s the ETA?” She yelled to the driver of the ambulance.

“2 MINUTES” the driver yelled back.

“Perfect, he’s waking up, we need to get him into surgery ASAP,” Catarina said, her voice urgent but more confident than it was before, “Looks like maybe he was listening, Magnus,” she said, smiling at the boy.

Magnus’ teared up again, they may not be completely out of the woods, but there was hope now that things would be okay. That Alec could be okay and that was what he wanted, what he needed. The ambulance came to a stop and Magnus wiped away his tears as Alec’s semi-conscious body was wheeled out and into the hospital. Magnus followed, not knowing where he was going but knowing that he had to be there when he woke up, Alec had to know that Magnus would always be there for him. Because what had just happened, it was a lot and dealing with it, together, was going to take all the strength in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins... I'm sorry, fluff will follow though!


	13. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Jonathan's attack on Alec.   
> Magnus is struggling to grapple with his emotions after such a traumatic event but finds solace in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm glad you all don't hate me after that last chapter haha! This one is not as angsty I don't think and there's a bit of fluff at the end!

 

Chapter 13: Waking 

Magnus sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands as he anticipated the rest of the Lightwood family arriving. Alec was in surgery, he was bleeding internally, and they had to stop the bleeding from the stab wound and seal it up, it was a lot, but as Catarina had told him as he directed him to the waiting room, things could be worse. It was the fact that it had happened in the first place that bothered Magnus so much, he couldn’t think of anyone that would hurt Alec like that, he had no enemies, he was Alec Lightwood for god's sake, it just. Didn’t. Make. Sense.

“Magnus!” Izzy’s familiar voice said, her voice matching the weakness and vulnerability that was in his own.

Magnus stood up and embraced Izzy, both of them holding each other up as their bodies felt weak with worry and their hearts united to keep the other person strong. Magnus pulled away from Izzy, her eyes were brimming with tears which encouraged him to hold his back, after all, he’d done his fair share of crying and he wasn’t sure he had any more tears left to cry. He knew he did, but something within him told him that he had to be strong and for some reason, at that current moment, he could, for Izzy and for Jace.

“Where is he?” Jace asked, his tone business-like, as though he didn’t want to pay attention to the emotional element of what had happened. Magnus understood that though, he wished he could do the same, so did Izzy.

“He’s in surgery. He should be out in a few hours.”

“Is, is he going to be okay?” Izzy said, taking hold of Magnus’ hand.

Magnus nodded, “Yeah, he’s going to be okay.”

Izzy pulled Magnus in for another hug, “I’m so glad you were there.”

“Me too,” an older man’s voice said.

Magnus looked up to see Robert Lightwood standing in the doorway, his stature was authoritative, much like Alec’s. A look of steel in his eyes as though he was ready to attack whoever did this to his son that softened when they connected with Magnus’.

“Where’s mum?” Izzy said,

“I couldn’t get a hold of her. I’ve spoken to the doctors, Alec is going to be fine. We can go in and see him in a few hours.”

Magnus ran his hand through his hair, he was a mess, even though he knew that Alec was going to be okay, the whole situation was impossible to get his head round. The last thing he’d expected was to be meeting the family in the waiting room of a hospital.

“Hey, why don’t you head home, shower, get some clothes on. You must be freezing,” Izzy said, she’d barely even noticed that Magnus was shirtless underneath the foil blanket that he still had on.

“I can’t. I have to be here for him when he wakes up.”

“I can drive you, we’ll be back within the hour.”

Magnus looked up, surprised to hear those words come from Robert’s mouth, he’d never spoken to the man before, if anything he assumed that he hated him. Yet here he was offering to take him home, being kind to him.

“Okay,” Magnus said, there was no point resisting, he needed to get changed and the metallic smell of blood that always reminded him of his mum was ever present. Except for this time, it was Alec’s blood that he could smell. If he didn’t get it off him soon, he knew it would be sensory overload and that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them sat in silence for the first few minutes of the car ride. Magnus didn’t know what to say, or what was appropriate to talk about, the Lightwoods were a different breed to him, especially the older generation and he couldn’t help but feel out of place.

“Thank you for saving my son,” Robert said, breaking the silence, “I know it must have been hard.”

Magnus glanced over at Robert who was staring straight ahead at the road in front of them, making eye contact would only make the conversation even harder to have.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Magnus stammered, he never stammered, why was he so nervous?

“You probably think I hate you?”

“No…”

“…I don’t. I was just shocked, well not that shocked. I’ve always had a hunch that Alec…you know-”

“-Liked boys?” Magnus provided.

“Yes. Liked boys. I just didn’t expect him to come out in that way, to kiss you in front of all those people, it was a lot and Maryse, well she didn’t see it coming in the slightest.”

“I’m just glad that Alexander is happy.”

“Me too,” Robert said, nodding his head his eyes honest and telling, just like Alec’s, Magnus hadn’t realised how many similarities there were between the father and son.

Robert cleared his throat, “The past few years I’ve seen him slipping, he was so miserable but since he’s been with you it’s like the light has turned back on. He’s more like the son I used to know.”

“He turned a light on in me as well Mr. Lightwood.”

Magnus watched as Robert smiled, a smile similar to Alec’s signature crowbar, “I’m happy for you both, you may not be from the same background or anything like that, but you are both good kids, you work well together.”

Magnus hesitated for a second before speaking again, “I know I’m probably not the type of person you’d want your son to be with and not just because I’m a guy. My life has been a mess so far, I’ve never really had anywhere to call home, but I’d like to think I’ve turned out okay…and at the end of the day, I really care about Alec, more than I ever have about anyone in my whole life.”

“I know, I can see it in your eyes.”

Magnus looked away, comforted by Roberts words. The conversation had allowed him to escape from his thoughts of Alec lying on the hard floor of the school, but as soon as it stopped the thoughts came flooding back. He couldn’t seem to distinguish the image of his mother and the image of Alec as separate events, he knew they were, they were completely different, Alec hadn’t done this to himself and he was going to be okay. Yet still Magnus could feel himself slipping, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let himself. It wasn’t the same, he repeated to himself over and over, because Alec wasn’t dead, he didn’t do it himself and he was going to be okay.

“Here we go, I have a few business calls to make, so I’ll wait in the car,” Robert said, snapping Magnus out from his internal monologue that had manifested itself physically in his clammy hands.

Magnus nodded, “Thank you Mr. Lightwood,” he said hastily getting out.

“Call me Robert.”

It wasn’t until Magnus got into the shower that he finally let himself breakdown, his tears combining with the water until they were no longer distinguishable. He tilted his head back as he let the water wash over him hoping it would drown out the pain then finally slid down the wall of the shower and let the water fall on him methodically, until he could no longer feel anything else. The water seemed to wash away the pain and numb him at the same time. He felt better afterward though, showers always did make him feel better like they really did wash away all the pain and worry for the day. Putting on clean clothes and aftershave got rid of the smell of blood, so he felt as though it was a fresh start. He was ready to be there for the man that he loved with all the being that he could be, he’d just needed to let it out and now he had he could provide all the support that Alec or Izzy or Jace needed to get through this.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had been sat by Alec’s bedside for the past hour, Izzy right beside him as they took turns to hold his hand. Jace and Robert had been speaking to doctors, walking in and out of the room regularly. They were trying to keep themselves busy, which was understandable. The only thing that disappointed Magnus was the lack of an appearance from Maryse, she may not agree with her son’s sexuality or choice of boyfriend, but how could she go from seeing Alec as her son whom she loved, to not even visiting him in the hospital when he was seriously injured.

“Okay, he should be waking soon,” one of the doctors said.

Magnus missed the presence of Catarina whose eyes were soft and welcoming; this doctor seemed a lot less emotionally invested than she was. He watched apprehensively, his hand locked in Alec’s as he slowly woke up, his head floppy from the anesthesia his eyelids droopy like he didn’t know where he was.

“M-Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice hoarse and quiet. It sounded like he was breathing his name rather than saying it. Although for Alec, he was finally saying the name that had been sitting on his lips for the past few hours.

Magnus reached forward and tilted Alec’s head in his direction, “There you are,” he said, tears threatening to spill again.

“There you are,” Alec repeated, “You found me.”

Magnus didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at Alec’s simple statement, which resulted in him doing a combination of both, “You should have seen me earlier, I was shirtless.”

Alec laughed, before wincing in pain, “Now that would have killed me off,” he said, he could see the upset behind Magnus’ eyes and he wanted to reassure him that he was okay and that he could still make bad jokes.

“Hey big bro,” Izzy said, reaching over Alec to give him a hug.

“Hey Iz,” he said, although his face had become more solemn as he became used to his surroundings and started to remember the details of what had happened.

“You gave us quite the scare.”

“Sorry,” Alec said, his mind flashing back to the school, to what had happened, to…

“Alec, what is it?” Magnus said, noticing the rise on the heart rate monitor.

“Jonathan. I-it was Jonathan,” he whispered, his throat dry.

“Hey,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s chin, “Don’t worry about that right now. We’ll sort it, just focus on getting better,” Magnus said, resisting the urge to leave the hospital straight away and go deal with Jonathan himself.

“Magnus is right Alec, you’re safe here, you’ve got us. Try not to worry,” she watched as Alec nodded his head, his heart rate decreasing but his mind still racing, “I’ll go tell dad and Jace you’re awake.”

Izzy left Alec and Magnus alone, she figured they needed some time to just be together, they’d both been through a lot. Yes, Alec had been attacked, but it must have been traumatising for Magnus to have to find him like that, to be covered in his boyfriend's blood, she could barely even think about it.

“He’s awake,” Izzy said smiling as she entered the waiting room.

A sigh of relief escaped everyone’s lips, you could almost feel the room physically lighten. Izzy scanned it, taking a step back as she saw her mother sat in the corner. Her eyes saw red, it had been hours since Alec had arrived at the hospital and she’d only just got here, what made things worse was the way she was sitting away from everyone, her head buried in a magazine, barely paying attention. Izzy swallowed the lump in her throat, and took a step forward slowly, quickening her pace as she got closer to her mother.

“Izzy take it easy,” Jace said, sensing his sisters' anger, mainly because he could feel it too.

“I see you finally turned up,” Izzy said, her face like thunder and her eyes like lightning.

“I had prior commitments, Isabelle,” Maryse said, standing up to match her daughters height.

“Alec could have died, Mum! I’m pretty sure your ‘prior commitments’ could have waited.”

“Isabelle, this isn’t the place nor the time to have this conversation,” Maryse said, looking down at the floor, she knew her daughter was right and there was an underlying sense of guilt bubbling away at her. But, she was Maryse Lightwood, she couldn’t be seen to back down.

“How is Alec?” She asked, the firmness in her voice dropping slightly. 

Izzy looked at her mother, identifying the cracks in her normally steel composure, “He’s going to be okay,” she said, remembering the reason that they were here, “It’ll take time for him to recover, but he’ll be fine.”

Maryse nodded her head, “Good.”

“You can go in and see him if you want,”

Maryse chewed on her lip, allowing herself to consider it for a second before she remembered the night at the ball and all the things that had happened before and after that night. She couldn’t forgive Alec, not yet, she’d gotten the answers that she’d came for and she knew that he was going to be okay.

“No, I’m not ready,” Maryse said as if that was some justification for her prejudiced behaviour.

Izzy sighed in frustration, “Alec needs you, it has nothing to do with whether you’re ready or not.”

“Alec has you and Jace and your father. That’s enough,” Maryse said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the waiting room.

“He has Magnus too,” Izzy yelled after her.

Her mother ignored the statement, the door swinging shut behind her as though she had no cares in the world. Except she did, she did care, she just couldn’t show it, tears brimmed in her eyes as she headed to the car, but she brushed them away. Maybe one day she could accept Alec for who he is, but right now it wasn’t going to happen, no matter how upset it made her.

Once she’d composed herself Izzy headed back into the room where Alec was being treated, she needed to be with her brother who she loved with all her heart, it was a waste of time to put her energy into educating her mom who so clearly did not want to be educated. She smiled, but it wasn’t the smile that lit up a room and sat down next to Magnus whose hands were intertwined with Alec’s who had fallen back asleep from all the medication that he was on.

“Everything okay?” Magnus said, noticing the slightly distant expression on Izzy’s face.

“Mum came.”

“Oh,” Magnus sighed, unsure of what to say next, “Does she want to come in? I can go get a drink or something?”

Izzy shook her head then rubbed her eyes with her hand, “No, she left. She just wanted to see if he was okay, that’s it.”

“I know she’s your mother Isabelle, but…”

“…Trust me, I know Magnus. The way she’s acting is more of a disgrace to our family name than anything Alec has done, and Alec has done nothing.”

“There’s still time.”

“True, but I’m starting to lose hope,” Izzy paused for a second, “Let’s just focus on getting Alec better.”

“Here, you hold his hand. I think you need it,” Magnus said, placing Alec’s large hand into Izzy’s slightly smaller one.

“He is so lucky to have you,” Izzy said gratefully.

“On the contrary, I’m so lucky to have him.”

Izzy grinned, “You smooth talker Magnus Bane.”

“I try my best.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_ 2 weeks later _ **

 

Magnus was in the kitchen of his apartment searching through his cupboards to decide what would be best to cook for Alec who was lying in his bed. When Izzy had suggested that she could move into Alec’s apartment Magnus had proposed that maybe Alec could move in with him. At least then Izzy could still sleep in her own bed at night and not on a couch and Alec would have someone looking after him for 24 hours a day, well at least for the next week during spring break.

Magnus’ head turned as he heard the sound of retching coming from the bedroom. Panic rose in his throat as he dropped the packet of pasta on the side and ran to find Alec who was bent over the bucket that Magnus had provided, his eyes glossy with tears that threatened to fall. He’d already caught on to Alec’s natural instinct to cry whenever he threw up, so he always made sure he was there when he did.

“Your body really isn’t liking those antibiotics is it?” Magnus said, rubbing Alec’s back softly. It was the second time that day he’d been sick and the days before it had happened pretty much every time he’d taken one.

“I think that’s an understatement.”

“Only one more day on them though, then you’ve just got the painkillers.”

Alec started to push himself off the bed, his whole body shaking either because it was weak or because he was on edge. Magnus gently pulled Alec back down onto the bed.

“You know what the doctor said, Alexander,”

“I was just going to clean this…”

“…It doesn’t matter. You need bed rest. I’ll do it,” Magnus said, taking the bucket from Alec before handing him a piece of chewing gum.

“Really?” Alec said, the thought of anything being in his mouth even if it was something he wasn’t going to swallow made him feel sick.

“I love you Alexander, but I can’t kiss you when your breath smells like vomit.”

Alec did a double take, “Did you just say you love me?”

Magnus grinned mischievously, “Maybe.”

“Magnus!”

“What?” Magnus replied pretending to look all innocent.

“Say it again,” Alec said. Magnus ran away to the bathroom, mainly to tease Alec as he listened to his words coming from the bed, “You can’t run away from an invalid! It’s unfair!”

“I just did,” Magnus said, enjoying the sound of Alec’s laughter echo through the room, something that had been pretty sparse in his life since the attack. Magnus smiled to himself and peeped his head around the bathroom door, “I love you,” he mouthed.

“I love you too,” Alec said, doe-eyed.

“I mean, I actually said ‘elephant juice’, but that too,” Magnus said as he came out of the bathroom.

Alec threw a pillow at him which landed about 2 feet in front of where Magnus was standing which only made Alec laugh more, “I hate you,” Alec said jokingly.

“Well, you weren’t saying that a few seconds ago,” Magnus said heading toward Alec and kissing him softly on the forehead.

“I ‘late’ you…” Alec questioned.

“Yeah…that doesn’t work.”

“’ A’ for effort?”

“Sure, anyway, what do you want to eat?”

Alec looked away, disappointed that their flirting and banter had ended, he knew it had to eventually but being reminded of how much Magnus was caring for him didn’t sit well with Alec. He hated being a burden on anyone and he wished he could manage things himself.

“I’ll just throw it back up.”

“I’ll make some toast, you need to try and get something down you.”

“Magnus…” Alec protested.

“For me?”

Alec ran his hand through his hair before nodding, “Fine.”

“Aren’t you a good patient?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Thank you though Magnus, you don’t have to be doing this.”

“I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else.”

Alec smiled, “I do love you, you know that right?”

Magnus walked back towards Alec and pecked him on the lips, “Of course I do. I love you too! Now...” he paused dramatically, "...toast!"

Alec watched as his boyfriend sauntered out of the bedroom, his hips seemed to be swaying slightly, they always swayed slightly, it was what made Magnus so extra. He smiled internally, he had never imagined his life turning out like this, having Magnus by his side, it was perfect, he should be happy. Yet, there was still something bubbling under the surface that happened to come out every night, the fear, the panic, the anxiety that he didn’t know if he would ever have under control, it scared him, and he was scared. He wished he could just get rid of it in one go, but he couldn’t…it had almost become part of his being and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be the same again. Although Magnus being his normal, silly, extravagant self did help him get out of his head a bit, he was happy that Magnus was with him, because without him he would have nothing to give him even a glimpse of a reminder that things could be okay again. 

 


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back and Some Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from a stabbing isn't just a physical process, the mental torture and anxiety that Alec is going through is a difficult challenge to face.   
> Magnus is desperate to fix everything for Alec, but knowing how to do that is another problem altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! 
> 
> Hope you are all still enjoying it!   
> If anyone is into live tweeting #2HIfic is the tag, I'd love to see what you all think!
> 
> Amy

 

Chapter 14: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back and Some Hope

 

“NO! N-n-no, hel…help! Ma-ma-magnus! J-Jonathan I-I Can’t. MAGNUS!”

Magnus’ eyes shot open at the familiar sound of Alec’s screams for help next to him, the kind of screams that came deep from within and instantly created panic inside anyone that heard them. It wasn’t just panic that Magnus had felt the past few nights that Alec had experienced these nightmares, but it was worry and concern for his boyfriend whose brain was constantly forcing him to relieve what was happening on that day.

Magnus sat up on the bed and shuffled over to Alec’s hide, gently caressing his cheek with one hand, shaking him lightly on the shoulder with the other. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes move rapidly behind their lids, his body was shaking, sweat lining his forehead and darkening the colour of the grey t-shirt he was wearing. He was in so much pain and Magnus didn’t know how to take it away.

“MAGNUS!” Alec shrieked, the terror in the sound escaping his mouth sending a shiver down Magnus’s spine.

“Hey, I’m here Alexander, I’m here. It’s not real, you’re okay.” Magnus spoke the words softly as his boyfriend slowly came back into consciousness.

Magnus put his arm underneath Alec’s arms supporting them as he brought his shaking and clammy body towards his own, holding him tightly against his chest. He reached up and secured his hand on the nape of Alec’s neck, forcing his head onto his shoulder as he massaged Alec, calming him, just like he had on the night of the ball.

“Everything will be okay,” Alec whispered, partly to reassure himself as he lowered his head, so it was resting on Alec’s shoulder that was opposite him.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said, his voice quivering as he spoke.

“Don’t be silly,” Magnus responded, running his hand through the hair that was stuck to the back of Alec’s head.

“This is so…stupid.”

Magnus shook his head in disagreement and pulled away from Alec, cupping his jaw in his hands and wiping away the tears that were resting on his flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

“There is nothing stupid about this Alexander, what you’ve been through was traumatic. This…this is a completely normal reaction to something like that.”

Alec’s mouth trembled, almost as if he was angry, which he was, but with himself more than anything, “I-I just, I feel so weak…”

“…Shush.” Magnus pressed his thumb over Alec’s lips, “You are not weak, you hear me? Look at me? I still have nightmares about my mother, I still have days where I refuse to leave the house because of how it affected me when I was younger I was even on medication to try and prevent the nightmares happening each night. Does that make me weak?”

“Of course not-”

“-Then listen to me when I say that you’re not weak Alexander, you’re vulnerable and you’re scared and yes that makes you feel as though you’re weak, but you’re not. You are strong and brave, and you’re overcoming something that most kids our age don’t even have to think about dealing with you.”

“I just…I just want it all to stop Magnus. The memory…I never want to see it again.” Alec’s voice completely broke as the tears started to fall again.

“I know you do Alexander, I know you do.” Magnus lay down on the bed and pulled Alec down with him, gently laying him to rest on his chest. He took Alec’s hand and started to trace the veins and shape of it, he knew it calmed him down, he had done it every night since they’d been back and at the hospital. “We’ll find a way out of this. I promise.”

Magnus continued to play with Alec’s hand as though it was second nature to him, which at this point it basically was. He waited, his eyes wide open until finally, he felt the curves of Alec’s body relax into his, a breath of air escaping Alec’s lips as he finally allowed himself to fall back asleep, safe inside of Magnus’ arms. It was Magnus’ turn to breathe now, he’d done what he was supposed to do, he’d managed to get Alec to a point where he could sleep again and now it was his turn to relax as their bodies became one, their arms and legs intertwined with one another.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered into the silence of the night. Because he did, he loved Alexander Lightwood more than anything in the world, and even when things were difficult, and they were both just a little bit lost. They had each other, they were with each other, and as long as that remained, everything would work out okay in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ 2 and a half weeks later _ **

**__ **

“ _There’s a bright golden haze on the meadow. There’s a bright golden haze on the meadow. The corn is as high as an elephants eye and it looks like it’s climbing clear up to the sky,”_ Magnus stopped singing for a second as he dramatically opened the bedroom curtains letting the sun flood in through the large windows that lined the side of the room.

_“Oh, what a beautiful morning. Oh, what a beautiful day. I’ve got a beautiful feeling. Everything’s going my way.”_

Alec rolled over in the bed, picking up a pillow and covering his head with it.

_“All the cat…”_

“Magnus stop!” Alec moaned from somewhere beneath the pile of pillows and blankets that he’d buried himself in.

“Come on, get up! You’re going to be late for school!” Magnus said, trying his best to maintain the cheery angle that he was approaching the morning with.

“No, I’m not,” Alec’s voice sounded muffled from underneath all the bedding. 

“Yes you are, come on lazy. Get up,” Magnus said starting to pull off the pillows.

“I’m not going Magnus, go without me.”

Magnus shook his head, before remembering that Alec couldn’t see him so continued to dismantle Alec’s burial zone until he could finally see the back of his head. He sighed and sat down next to him, his arm tenderly stroking the nape of Alec’s neck, he’d tried everything, acting like it was a normal day, being assertive, pretending to be the principle, Izzy had been in, even Jace had tried one morning and today he’d literally resorted to singing, and Magnus could not sing. Still, no matter what he did, he couldn’t get Alec to go into school, he knew why, of course, he did, but he also knew that Alec couldn’t go on living like this. It wasn’t just school either, it was impossible to even get him out of the house to go for a walk, he didn’t know what to do anymore and the frustration he had at himself for not being able to work it out was starting to override his rationality when it came to the situation.

“Alexander, please. I’ll be with you all day.”

“No Magnus,” Alec said, his voice firm.

“Please, just tell me what I can do to make this better,” he pleaded.

Alec turned around suddenly, startling Magnus as he quickly removed his hand from Alec’s neck. Magnus looked at him, his eyes were puffy and tired, his hear slightly damp and sticking to his forehead, he just looked sad, confused, perhaps even angry; and it was breaking Magnus to see him like that, it would continue to break him as long as Alec wasn’t happy, and he hated it.

“There is _nothing_ you can do Magnus,” Alec said, his voice cold and firm, reminding Magnus of the old Alec, the Alec that hadn’t come out to anyone, the Alec that was repressed, miserable and only cared about upholding his family’s name, “Just leave me alone.”

An icy shiver went down Magnus’ spine, Alec had never told him to leave him alone before and for some reason, the words cut deeper than he expected. “I won’t leave you,” Magnus said mirroring the firmness and conviction in his voice to show Alec that he was being serious.

Alec shook his head in disappointment and pulled himself out of bed. Magnus watched him as he walked slowly over to the wardrobe, using the wall as support, he’d broken his ribs in the attack and that paired with the stab wound took a lot of recovery, but Magnus knew better, he knew that Alec wasn’t in as much pain as he was letting on. He’d seen him walk to and from the bathroom perfectly fine for the past week. It was an excuse to not go into school, a way of hiding his mental pain by pretending the physical pain was worse than it actually was, but who was Magnus to question him on it?”

“Look at me, Magnus? Do you really think I’m ready?”

“You don’t want to be ready Alexander,” Magnus said, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say, but hoping that it would evoke some kind of reaction from Alec that wasn’t tainted with denial.

“I was stabbed, Magnus!”

“You don’t think I know that?”

“You’re acting like I should just be okay like I should just heal in minutes.”

Magnus sighed and got up from the bed, heading towards his boyfriend with a worried look in his eyes, “That’s not what I’m saying, and you know it.”

Alec shook his head, “Then what are you saying?”

“You can’t keep on living like this, staying here cooped up in this apartment, it’s not good for you.”

“I’m fine with it.”

“Just let me in, let me help you.”

“You’ve helped me enough.”

“NO!” Magnus said, surprising himself at the intensity his voice could carry, “I haven’t helped you enough…Obviously, I haven’t helped you enough. I thought I could make everything better for you, that I could take away the pain that you’re feeling, that I could make you want to come back to school, but I can’t, and I don’t know how to fix it. Just tell me how…to fix it.” Magnus’ voice wavered as he trailed off, he was stuck, Alec was stuck and both of them were just a tiny bit lost in the enormity of the situation that had encompassed their lives.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said his voice quivering, “I’m so, so sorry.”

Magnus looked up, making eye contact with Alec who noticed that the pain inside him wasn’t unique to him, that part of it was in Magnus too. His hand shook as he ran it through his hair, about to continue but Magnus beat him to it.

“You don’t have to apologise, what’s happened the past few months most couples wouldn’t experience in years of marriage, never mind weeks of dating…”

“…I, I just…”

Alec inhaled sharply as if he was trying to keep all the tears inside of him but had lost all control of their ducts as he finally let everything out. His hands shook, tears started to stream, and his lips trembled like he wasn’t in ownership of who he was. It was like when he woke up after his nightmares, except this time he was awake, and it terrified him because when he was awake he should have a choice. A choice about what to think about how to feel, free will, but at that moment, he wasn’t sure that he did.

Magnus watched as his boyfriend slowly started to break down in front of him, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked towards Alec, letting his body collapse onto his own as one singular tear ran down his cheek.

“I’m scared, Magnus.”

“I know,” Magnus said, gripping tightly onto the hair on the back of Alec’s head, “I know.”

He brought Alec towards him, letting his head rest on his shoulder, his tears dissolving into Magnus’ shirt, the tension from their conversation had dissipated as though nothing had happened. Because, as always, they were there for each other, they knew each other inside out and they knew both of their feelings were valid and just because they didn’t know what the next step was, they always had a home with each other.

“I can’t go back to that place, I just…can’t.”

Magnus rubbed Alec’s back, grateful for the warm space that landed between their bodies. It was familiar, it was normal to feel that between them, and it grounded them both, their physical contact only tightening their connection together as a couple, their love making them remember that as long as they had each other, things would be okay.

“We’ll figure something out Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling away from his boyfriend and holding Alec’s face with both of his hands, “I will never leave you.”

Alec nodded, “What if we don’t?”

Magnus smiled softly, “It’s me and you against the world. We’ll find a way.”

For some reason, Alec believed him. The unwavering tone in Magnus’ voice the way he held his head in his hands, the cold metal of his rings bringing Alec back to reality, the way Magnus didn’t lose eye contact with him once. It confirmed things and for the first time since he woke up, Alec finally felt as though there might be a way out. Right now the flame in his heart was only flickering, but those flickers of light…they were Magnus, and they were becoming more and more frequent. The flickers of the flame would eventually become flickers of hope until finally his flame would be ignited into a roaring fire once more, and he would be one with Magnus and one with the world, and finally, he would be happy again.

“You stay here today, I’ll be back later.”

Alec smiled, his eyes were still watery, but his emotions were shifting, “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too Alexander Lightwood.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus stood outside the door to the Lightwood family home, his palms were sweaty, his left hand shaking from inside his pocket, his right hand shaking as he brought it up to the door. He knocked firmly. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, it was probably a bad idea, but he was out of options.

The door opened.

“What are you doing here?”

Magnus swallowed, his throat dry as he took in the presence of Maryse Lightwood, her black hair and long black suit dress paired with the subtle brown lipstick instantly made Magnus feel twice as nervous as he did before. This was definitely a bad idea.

“Erm,” he coughed to clear his throat, “I need to speak to you.”

The door started to close in his face. He shook his head and took a step forward so his foot was in the way.

“It’s about Alexander,” the door opened up again, revealing a slightly softer expression on Maryse’s face, “Can I come in?”

Maryse nodded her head, slowly, thoughtfully. As much as she didn’t like the boy standing at her doorway, she could tell that something was bothering him, and surely if it wasn’t important he wouldn’t be here. On top of that, Maryse did feel guilty, she’d never felt guiltier in her life and was frustrated at herself for letting her stubbornness get in the way of her relationship with her son. Whilst it was originally prejudice and disapproval that led to the breakdown of everything they ever had, she knew now that it was different and that she was only holding back because firstly, she was stubborn and secondly, she was scared. The differences her poor decisions had made in their house had made it just that, a house and not a home. Not having Alec around keeping the peace between his siblings, being the speaker of justice and truth whenever there were arguments in the family…it changed things. Maryse knew she’d messed up, more than she could put into words, and she was scared, scared that even if she did make an attempt at repairing things, that Alec would never forgive her.

“How is Alec?” she said, gesturing at Magnus to take a seat at the island counter.

“Not good,” Magnus said a hand running through his hair, a mannerism that had filtered over to him from Alec, “I mean, physically, he’s fine. Still sore in places but fine.”

Maryse bit her lip nervously, “And mentally?”

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t know what to do. He had nightmares every night and I can barely get him out of the house, never mind school.”

“He’s still not back at school?” Maryse interrupted.

“I’ve been bringing him his work, but he’s terrified. I’ve tried everything…”

Maryse reached out and put a comforting hand on top of Magnus’ she wanted to show him that she could change and seeing him sat there clearly in despair over her own son, it was like a switch had flipped inside of her. Magnus looked up, he could see it too, that something had changed and whilst he personally would never forgive her for the way she treated Alec, he knew that maybe she was his last option.

“He needs to know that he’s loved Mrs. Lightwood, and you’re the only person in his life that he cares about that he doesn’t know that from.”

The words stung as they came out of Magnus’ mouth, but she knew that he was right.

“The way I’ve treated him, it’s disgraceful, I’m ashamed and I am so, so sorry that I wasn’t there for him at the hospital… I just, will he ever forgive me for this?”

Magnus watched as tears started to brim under Maryse Lightwood’s eyes, something that he never expected to see, “You asked for time to accept him, maybe he can forgive you with time too.”

Maryse inhaled sharply as if she was trying to regain her composure, “I’ll go see him. If he wants to talk to me, he can. If he doesn’t, I understand.”

“Thank you. Mrs. Lightwood.”

Maryse smiled, “I’m sorry for everything Magnus.”

Magnus nodded curtly, “I know.” He said it firmly, he didn’t want her to think that all was forgiven because it wasn’t. Things couldn’t always be healed with just one conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Maryse knocked on the door of the apartment. She didn’t even know that Alec had been living with Magnus this whole time, that he was the one that had nursed her son back to health when it should have been her. She’d been so caught up in her own head that the most important things in her life had been completely sidelined.

“Magnus! You said you wouldn’t be back till six! How am I supposed to surprise you when…” Alec opened the door, “…M-mum?”

Alec’s heart stopped beating for a second as he stared into the eyes of the woman that raised him but had chosen not to see him for weeks.

“Are you going to invite me in?”

A lump formed in Alec’s throat as he opened the door wider for his mother to walk through, he had no words to say, he didn’t know how he felt, all he could feel was shock.

“This is a nice place,” Maryse said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

Alec stared at his mother as she wandered aimlessly around the apartment, picking up the odd item of clothing and folding it. Glancing over approvingly at the stew that Alec had previously been cooking for Magnus when he got home.

“What is it, mum?” Alec said, trying his best to sound confident and not like a quivering mess, the last thing he wanted was his mother to see how weak he’d become.

“I just wanted to check in on my son.”

Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to her, snatching the hoodie out of her arms, “You couldn’t have done that 2 weeks ago? When you know, I was in the hospital?”

The nerves had disappeared, anger had started to fuel Alec’s mind as he waited for his mother’s response which was likely to be meaningless and pointless and a waste of Alec’s time.

“I came to the hospital Alec, I just, I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

“That’s rubbish mum. You know that’s rubbish.”

“Alec calm down.”

“You don’t get to tell me to calm down, not anymore!” Alec said his voice raising even more as his hands started to shake with anger and not nerves by his side.

Maryse sighed, “I know I’ve messed up Alec, but I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry about the way I’ve acted, what happened to you, I’m sorry for everything.”

Alec looked away in disgust, “Words mean nothing. Not when they come from your mouth.”

Maryse sighed, “I’ve heard you’ve not been back to school yet?”

“I was stabbed mum, somehow schoolwork isn’t my main priority anymore.”

“I know that son, but it’s not the physical injuries that are holding you back is it?”

Alec paused for a second, “Have you been speaking to Magnus?”

“He was desperate, don’t be mad at him.”

Alec was mad, for about a second. At first, he thought it was none of Magnus’ business, but he’d seen his boyfriends face that morning and he knew that he was struggling, that he wanted to make things right, but had no idea how. Alec’s mother was his last resort, and the fact that he went there, well Alec couldn’t blame him for that.

“I’m not mad at him, I couldn’t be mad at him, because unlike you he’s been there for me through all of this. Every night he wakes up with me when I’m screaming and sweating and shaking and a complete mess, today I took it all out on him and he was still there for me, he’s cleaned up bandages, mopped up sick, he’s held me when I’ve been at my absolute worst. That’s not supposed to be my high school boyfriends job Mum, it’s supposed to be yours mum…it’s supposed to be yours…”

Alec reached down to his lower stomach and place a hand on the wound, it always ached when he got himself het up, laughed too hard, cried too hard, in this case… shouted too hard. He walked over to the couch and sat down so he didn’t put himself in any more pain, ignoring the look of sympathy on his mother’s face, because the last thing he wanted was her sympathy.

“I should have been here for you, I know that now and it will always be one of the biggest regrets of my life…” Alec looked up making eye contact for a second before looking away again, she didn’t deserve his attention, “…but you can’t let what happened hold you back from being the amazing person that you are Alec. This, this is just a dip in the rollercoaster, you can work through it, you’re surrounded by people that love and care about you. All you have to do is just let them in and take that first step, anything is possible Alec.”

“Don’t act like you care,” Alec said quietly.

Maryse breathed in shakily, “Alec, this person you have become is amazing, he’s strong, kind, loving, independent and apparently a good cook,” she said looking over at the pot of stew, “he’s brave and he’s smart, don’t let that go to waste over one stupid prejudiced person, your father and I have made sure that he will be in prison for a very long time. You deserve to be happy Alec, it’s all I’ve ever wanted for you and I know I’ve not made that very obvious, but it is, your happiness, that’s the most important thing.”

Alec shook his head, “Just go now. Please,” he said, exhausted.

Maryse placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, fighting the urge to give him a hug but knowing that it was too soon and that it wouldn’t be reciprocated. It could have gone worse, she thought to herself, it could have gone worse, and at least Alec knew that she was on his side again.

“I love you, Alec,” she said, walking out of the room.

Alec didn’t make eye contact as the door closed behind her. For some reason he felt relieved like everything was a little bit lighter, his mother was the last person that he had to deal with when it came to the people he loved and cared about accepting him. He’d never be able to forgive her for the way she treated him. But, now that she did accept him, a weight had been lifted and for some reason, that lightness had transposed itself in a way that did make him feel more confident. He did have people surrounding him that loved and cared about him, and maybe that was enough, enough to go back to school, to live his life the way that he wanted to. It wouldn’t be easy, but the possibility was at least there.


	15. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has changed in Alec, a determination to prove to himself that things could be okay. With Magnus by his side and the support of his family, maybe things can go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!   
> If you're into live tweeting, I'll be looking at #2HIfic
> 
> Amy x

 

Chapter 15: The Next Step

“So, how was your day?” Magnus asked, blowing on the hot stew that Alec had made them both.

“Fine,” Alec said, looking at his boyfriend knowingly.

“Did your?”

“Yeah. She came.”

Magnus nodded his head, “And?”

“There was a lot of shouting…from me. She said her peace then I told her to go. Can you pass the bread?”

Magnus handed Alec the plate, “Alexander if I overstepped-”

“-You didn’t. I’m glad she came.”

Alec started to butter his bread nonchalantly, “You are?”

“Yeah,” he said taking a bit and chewing slowly, “I will never be able to forgive her, but, knowing that she accepts what we are, who we are and that she still loves me. I don’t know how to explain it, I just feel…light.”

Magnus smiled, “A son’s bond with their mother, I don’t think it can ever be completely severed, it can break…but completely destroying it, that would take a lot.”

Alec grinned, “When did you become so wise?”

Magnus scoffed at his boyfriends remark, “Do you even know me? I am the wisest of them all!”

“Oh right, I’ll remind you of that next time you try and put a tin in the microwave.”

“Hey! I am not here for this kind of pummelling!”

“What kind of pummelling are you here for?”

Magnus' face broke as he started to laugh, a proper belly laugh that came from deep inside his lungs. His influence had definitely worn off on Alec, “Was that an innuendo Alexander?” he said flirtatiously.

“Maybe,” Alec said, smirking at the response that Magnus had at his subtle comment.

The two of them continued to eat in silence for a few minutes. Just letting themselves be in each other company, doing nothing, saying nothing because sometimes silence says more than words. It was nice, peaceful, you wouldn’t think that they’d had their first fight that morning or that Alec had finally spoken to his mother since that night at the ball because they were content at that moment. The world kept on spinning, but it seemed as though they were the centre of their own universe.

 

**_ The next morning. _ **

 

 _“Wake me up! Before you go go. Coz I’m not planning on going solo. Wake me up! Before you go go…”_ Magnus stopped as he looked around the bedroom that was now filled with the sunlight, the bed was empty and there was no sign of…

“ _Alexander?_ ”

“Magnus, I love you, but singing…It’s not a good look on you.”

Magnus grinned as Alec walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still slightly wet and cheeks flushed from the shower. He looked good, he looked happy and it excited Magnus.

“You’re up? You’re up, you’re up, you’re UP!” Magnus said bounding towards Alec taking his face in his hands and kissing him aggressively on the lips, “Does this mean?”

“Yes.” Alec’s crowbar smile appeared again, earning himself another kiss from Magnus.

“I knew you could do it!”

“Don’t get too excited Magnus, I feel as though I’m going to throw up at any second.”

Magnus nodded, “Sorry, I just…I’m really proud of you.”

Alec ran his hand through his hair, then smiled, “I wouldn’t be anywhere near ready if it wasn’t for you.”

“You underestimate yourself, Alexander.”

“No, you do Magnus. Honestly, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

Magnus chuckled, “Compliment wars at only 8 in the morning?” he questioned, “Today is going to be a good day.”

Alec stepped towards Magnus kissing him lightly on the forehead, “You want some eggs?”

“I would LOVE some eggs.”

Alec raised his eyebrows in amusement, “I didn’t realise one could be that enthusiastic about eggs.”

“I didn’t realise you were so attractive in just a towel…oh wait, I did…”

“You just want to see what’s underneath it.”

Magnus dramatically raised a hand to his mouth in pretend shock, he secretly really liked the incredibly flirtatious side of Alec that only came out when it was just the two of them, “My mind isn’t as far in the gutter as yours is.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you staring at my crotch?”

Magnus shook his head in bemusement, “You continue to surprise me, Alexander.”

Alec laughed, “I’m gonna go make those eggs.”

“You do that.”

Magnus watched as his boyfriend headed into the kitchen, not failing to ignore the slight shake that was in Alec’s hands. He was nervous, anxious even, of course, he was. All this flirting, the keeping himself busy was the way he was coping with the anxiety surrounding going back to the place that it all happened. Magnus sighed to himself, he was worried that something would happen, that Alec would freak out once they got to school or that he wouldn’t get through the door, but that didn’t matter. Alec had taken the next step simply by being up and awake at this time and he couldn’t be more proud of his incredibly handsome, brave, intelligent and beautiful boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ hand was locked tightly with Alec’s, their fingers intertwined and the muscles in their forearms tight as though holding on to each other was their only chance of survival. Magnus glanced up at his boyfriend, Alec’s face was white, a vacant expression on his face, like he was trying to keep his mind occupied with anything other than what happened the last time he was in the school.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked down at his boyfriend, his heart racing, his palms becoming sweatier by the second and nodded his head. He had to at least try, he was a Lightwood, Lightwoods don’t do things half-heartedly and standing outside the school, well that wasn’t enough. He had to go inside. 

“If it’s too much…”

“…I know where you are.”

“And…”

“…You, or Izzy, or Jace, will be right beside me.”

Magnus smiled, it was cute when Alec finished his sentences and it was reassuring to know that Alec hadn’t forgotten that Magnus would drop anything today if Alec needed him. Whilst they weren’t in all the same classes, Alec did share the rest of his classes with at least one family member, and if that wasn’t what Alec needed, all he had to do was text him. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips, quickly but passionately then grinned at him, “Whatever happens today, I am so proud of you.”

Alec’s crowbar smile flashed for a short second, “I love you.”

Magnus grinned, “I know.”

Magnus rearranged his hand so that their arms were locked as well, he was worried for Alec and wanted to maintain as much physical contact with him as possible so that he knew he was safe. They both took deep breaths as they stepped through the threshold and into the school, the shake in Alec’s hand increasing almost instantly but Magnus quelled it as he held onto him as tightly as he possibly could.

“You’re doing great.”

Alec pursed his lips, chewing at the inside of his mouth as they headed up the stairs towards his locker, this was it, the place that it happened and the thought…

“Magnus,”

“Yeah?” Magnus quickly turned his head, noticing how Alec had gone from pale to as white as a sheet of paper.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Magnus nodded, “Toilets, quick,” he said

He dragged Alec behind him, pushing through the crowds to the nearest bathroom. Ignoring the looks of concern from the high schoolers that were filling the corridor. In the bathroom Magnus kicked the nearest stall open and hurried Alec inside, Alec bent over it, throwing up the eggs that they’d had for breakfast whilst Magnus massaged his back gently.

“That was close,” Alec said standing up and taking the piece of gum that Magnus had already unwrapped for him, “Thanks.”

“Do you want to go home? If this is too much? We-”

“-No, I just…Let’s just avoid my locker for a few days. I need to force myself to do this Magnus, if I don’t do it now, I don’t know if I ever will.”

Magnus took a step towards Alec and hugged him tightly, “You’ve got this.”

“I feel less like a leaf now I’ve got it out of my system.”

“Is everything okay?” Jace’s familiar voice said as the door to the bathrooms opened again, “I saw you guys run off, then I couldn’t find you, people said you were in here, I got worried…”

“…Jesus, breathe Jace,” Magnus said, laughing slightly at how out of breath and panicked Jace was. Again…seeing anyone raised by the Lightwood’s all flustered was a weird sight.

“Sorry, I was running. Alec are you okay?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, I just freaked a bit going past my locker.”

“But you’re good?”

“I’m good. Come on, we’ll be late for registration.”

The three of them exited the bathroom in unison. Jace and Magnus standing either side of Alec like they were his personal bodyguards, Magnus’ hand, as always intertwined with Alec’s. Jace’s steely glare at everyone that even dared glance in Alec’s direction meaning that walking down the corridor seemed incredibly less daunting than it would have been if everyone was staring. The three of them stood outside the classroom that they’d had registration in for nearly a year, they were almost late, so the room was already packed with people. Alec looked through the glass window of the door, catching Izzy and Clary’s attention, noticing Izzy’s eyes pop as soon as she realised that he was there, he deliberately hadn’t told her that today was the day he was coming back, he wanted to surprise her.

Jace pushed open the door and held it open. Alec stopped for a second before Magnus took the lead and led Alec through the door so that he could hide behind him. As usual, Magnus had known exactly what to do to make sure that Alec was comfortable.

“Alec!” Izzy said in an intense whisper as she got up from her seat and crossed the classroom, giving him a tight hug, “I didn’t know you were coming back today?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did!” Izzy started correcting Alec’s hair, mainly out of habit than anything else.

“Is there any need?” Alec said, swatting away her hand.

“I’m glad your back, I’ve missed seeing your face every day.”

“You’ve literally been around ours every night Iz.”

“It’s not the same though.”

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood! It’s nice to see you back at school.” Mr. Taylor said, getting up from his desk.

“It’s been a while,” Alec responded, unsure of how to reply.

“That's understandable. If you need anything my door is always open, although, it looks like you’ve got quite the team rallying around you!”

Alec smiled as he looked at his support network, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, and Clary were all huddled around him, almost guarding him against the stares of the rest of the class, “Yeah, I suppose I do.”

Jace patted Alec on the shoulder, “Come on. Let’s sit,” he said, guiding Alec to their usual spot.

Alec couldn’t help but steal a glance towards the back of the classroom, Jonathan wasn’t there, of course he wasn’t, but he wanted to see the others. His eyes met with Raj who very quickly looked away from Alec, a look of shame? Embarrassment? Flashing before his eyes which comforted Alec, because this way he knew that Jonathan’s old friends wouldn’t be out to get him. That maybe he could just continue his last few weeks of high school in peace, with the people that he cared about.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec sat in his English class with Izzy, it was just before lunch and whilst nothing out of the ordinary had happened that morning, he was exhausted and more than ready to go home. What wasn’t helping was the constant underlying anxiety that he was feeling, it wasn’t interfering with how he was acting, but it was there, and it was making it hard for Alec to properly relax back into life at school. He’d spend the last few weeks in bed, watching tv, occasionally doing some schoolwork so being back at school was quite the contrast, especially when he wasn’t quite fully recovered yet.

“So…” Izzy said as she wrote down the page numbers for the quotation board that they were making.

“So?” Alec repeated taking a sip of water, grateful that Izzy was starting a conversation, he needed to stay out of his head.

“Are you going to propose to Magnus?”

Alec almost choked, quickly swallowing the water down, “What?!”

Izzy grinned, “I mean you live together…”

“…Izzy. We are 18!”

Izzy punched Alec on the arm gently, “I’m kidding. I meant for prom, promposals you know?”

“Promposals?”

“Where you ask your date to prom? Come on Alec, even you must know that?”

“Oh, yeah. I just didn’t know there was an official term for it.”

“Well, there is. So, are you going to ask Magnus?”

“Well yeah, obviously.”

“Good, it should be you who does it.”

“I know, I owe him so much, I want to impress him.”

“You don’t owe Magnus anything Alec, I think he makes it pretty clear that he’d do anything for you. I meant that you should ask him because I want to help you plan the best promposal to ever exist.”

Alec smiled the smile that he always smiled whenever he was talking about Magnus which made Izzy grin with excitement. Seeing Alec so in love was the best thing in the world, it was contagious and that smile…well, it truly did light up the room.

“I already know what I want to do.”

“You do?” Izzy squeaked.

“Shhh,” the old English teacher said from her desk at the front.

“You _do?”_ she said again, whispering it this time.

“Yeah.”

“And is there a way I can help?”

“I think so…”

“…What do you want me to do? I’ll do _anything_!”

“I’ll text you the details later, but I’m going to need you to hook me up with a load of tea lights, probably the battery-operated ones.”

“TEA LIGHTS!” Izzy squealed, quickly quieting herself as the teacher glared at her, “You are so romantic!”

“You don’t even know what I’m planning yet,” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“True, but tea lights are a very good start.”

The bell signaling the end of class echoed through the school halls, startling Alec back to reality, talking to Izzy about something so light-hearted had taken away from all the worried, but the sound of the school bell. Something so synonymous with school which was so synonymous with the attack…well, it made it hard to dissociate the two things.

“Earth to Alec?” Izzy’s voice pierced through his clouded thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You coming to lunch? I told Magnus I would drop you off safely.”

Alec smiled slightly, “I need the loo. I’ll just meet you there.”

“I can wait for you?”

“It’s fine Iz. I can manage the toilet by myself.” He said the words more to reassure himself than anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec reached out to open the door of the cubicle that he was in before he heard the sound of the bathroom door open followed by chatter and joking around from voices that he didn’t recognise. Panic seemed to rise from the insides of Alec’s chest, getting trapped in his throat as he stepped back from the door, his hands reverting back to the consistent shake that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. He sat down on the toilet seat, watching as the shadows moved underneath the gap of the cubicle, he couldn’t leave, he knew he wasn’t being rational, but there was so much noise and not knowing who was out there…it was terrifying him.

He put his head in his hands, trying his best to reason with himself, to force himself out of the cubicle and back into the real world, but any chance of that happening had gone. He’d wound himself up, his fears had taken over and he felt as though he was suffocating like there wasn’t enough air in that small space for him. He inhaled sharply, knowing that the next step would be tears, he couldn’t cry, not at school, he had to be strong he couldn't let the rest of the school know that this was what his life was like now. Magnus, Jace, Izzy even Clary, he didn’t mind if they knew that he wasn’t okay, they were family, but if the whole school knew that this was how he was coping…his chances of ever having a normal day at school again would be completely scuppered.

“Alexander?”

Magnus’ voice cut through the bustling noise of the bathroom. Alec wanted to say something to let him know where he was, but he didn’t want anyone else to know that he was in there, and the shake that was inevitably in his voice was bound to give that away. He reached down to his pocket and took out his phone, composing a text to Magnus.

\- _Furthest stall from the door. Be subtle_. -

Alec stood up, terrified, as he unlocked the door, so Magnus would be able to get in, there was always that worry that it wouldn’t be Magnus, that someone else would get to him first. His whole body was trembling as the door opened, revealing Magnus, who Alec collapsed onto almost instantly, his body ached to be next to Magnus’, where he felt safe, comfortable. He breathed in the scent of Magnus’ cologne, knowing that its familiarity would potentially bring him out of the place that he kept on going to inside of his head.

Magnus locked the door behind them again and stood with his back pressed against it, taking on what felt like the whole weight of Alec’s body which was pressed against his. He swallowed the lump in his throat, the last thing he’d wanted was for Alec to have an anxiety attack at school, especially if he was on his own, but it had happened, and Magnus hadn’t been there right away like he usually was. Magnus took half a step forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Alec, holding him comfortably against his chest, right where he belonged.

“What happened?” Magnus said quietly as they pulled away from each other.

Alec brushed away the remaining tears from his eyes, “I don’t know. I just went to the toilet and it was so busy outside…I couldn’t get out…I kept on thinking…” Alec’s voice cracked.

“That Jonathan could be out there?” Magnus said, he’d witnessed a lot of Alec’s nightmares and heard a lot of his sleep-talking to know exactly what he was thinking.

Alec nodded, the pain in his eyes breaking Magnus’ heart, “Jonathan’s in prison and he will be for a long time, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know, I just…my mind goes there and when it does it’s like a freight train of ‘what if’s?’ hit me one after the other until I can’t reason with myself anymore. Like there’s no other possibility.”

Magnus took Alec’s hands in his and looked into his eyes, “You know, maybe you should speak to someone about the way your feeling, about the anxiety and the nightmares,” he said comfortingly, unsure of whether it would be something that Alec would want to hear. 

Alec looked down, “I’m speaking to you aren’t I?” he said, pushing away from the conversation that he knew Magnus was trying to have.

“Yes and I’m so glad that you are, but maybe someone like Mr. Bentley or you know a therapist, someone that can help you properly, that has the training?”

“I don’t know Magnus, it’s just not something I’d ever thought I’d do.”

“Life throws things at us time and time again, sometimes we just need a little help to get through them. You accepted the antibiotics and the medication for your physical injuries, now it’s just time to treat the ones in your head.”

Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded his head slowly, “I know you’re right. I can’t keep on living like this but speaking to someone…It makes it seem more real like there is something wrong with me that, I don’t know… well, I do… but even saying it out loud, I know it’s stupid…” Alec sighed in frustration at himself.

“Whatever your feeling, I can guarantee it’s completely valid.”

“I guess, it’s kind of like I can deal with my body being physically weak, but my mind being weak…It makes me feel so pathetic, so, vulnerable.”

Magnus shook his head in disagreement, “You’re far from pathetic Alexander. Just a reminder that you were the fastest on the cross-country team, you’re top of the class in most subjects, you and Izzy constantly win the debate competitions, you came out by _kissing_ me in front of the _whole_ school, you supported me through my bad days and you survived a stabbing. What part of that is pathetic?”

Alec couldn't help but give out a shaky laugh at Magnus' listing of all his achievements. The way that Magnus had delivered his speech was entertaining to watch and he knew that it’s number one purpose was to make him laugh, which it did because Magnus was right. Magnus was always right about these things. Alec just wasn't always so great at accepting it straight away. 

“I know you’re not a fan of him, but can you come with me to see Mr. Bentley after school?”

A grin spread across Magnus’ face, “It would be my pleasure.”

Alec’s crowbar smile appeared as he looked away bashfully, trying to hide how giggly Magnus was making him feel. A complete contrast to how he was only minutes ago. That was part of the reason why he was so giggly, it seemed ridiculous to him that he'd gone from the lowest of low to being all lovey-dovey with Magnus and he couldn't help but be kind of amused by how easily Magnus could bring him out of the darkness and into the light. 

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” Alec asked.

Magnus’ standard mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, “Oh I don’t know, it is always quite hot when I have these words of wisdom, there must be a common denominator somewhere…” he trailed off, waiting for his line to his Alec.

“I love it when you talk Math to me.”

Magnus chuckled, “Come on, you ready to face the rest of the day? We have chemistry next, your favourite subject!” he said sarcastically.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Only because you’re in it.”

“ _Look who's back, back again, Alec’s back, back again_.” Magus lilted.

“Huh?”

“I know I’ve cheered you up when you start obnoxiously flirting with me.”

“Oh…right.” Alec laughed to himself, “That’s cute, but please, stop with the singing it makes my ears bleed.”

Alec rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom, “I’ll make a mental note to sing as much as possible from now on then.”

“Great,” Alec said his eyebrows raised, “I’ll make a note to constantly wear earplugs.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s shoulders flirtatiously, “Seriously though, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Alec turned around and kissed Magnus, “It’s all because of you Magnus.”

Alec let his mind drift off to his plans for the ‘promposal’ it was easy to do that when the person who made him so happy was stood right beside him. His first day back at school may have had its low points, but he was making progress and he knew that the people around him would be there for him through all of it. He was comforted by the overall outcome of the day, the positives had outweighed the negatives and he was happy to keep on trying until it was just like it was before the attack had happened.


	16. Promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alecs 'promposal' to Magnus is cute and romantic and leads to an evening of beautiful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> If you're into live-tweeting use the #2HIfic, I love to see what everyone has to say!

 

Chapter 16: Promposal 

Alec was on his own in the apartment that his dad was letting him stay in, over the past week or so his independence had been restored somewhat, particularly with the help of the ‘Victims of Hate Crime’ support group that Mr. Bentley had referred him to. He finally felt confident and comfortable enough to go out on his own sometimes. Today was one of those times because today was the day he was going to invite Magnus to prom, or ‘prompose’ as Izzy called it, and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Prom was in a couple of weeks, but Alec knew that he was going to be pushing it if he asked Magnus any later, he knew his boyfriend well enough that he probably needed at least a month to find the perfect suit and after all that had happened since they’d been together, that time had been cut down to 2 weeks. There was a part of Alec that was convinced Magnus probably already had his suit though, which he kind of hoped was true because then he could just coordinate with him and that would take a lot less time.

Alec pulled out the picnic basket from the cupboard and started packing it neatly, making sure that the champagne was in the cooler section and that everything was standing upright, so it wouldn’t get smashed. It had to be perfect, because that was what Magnus deserved, perfection. Alec’s phone vibrated on the side and Izzy’s caller ID came up, butterflies filled his stomach as he unlocked the phone and answered.

“Hey Iz, is he with you?”

“Yeah. He has no idea. Did you find the tealights?”

“Yup. I’ve packed them.”

“Good. Right, you get going. Text me once everything’s ready and we’ll be there.”

“Perfect. Thanks for this.”

“It’s my undying pleasure,” Izzy said enthusiastically. As always, she was happy to be the third person in their relationship even if that basically meant being the secret helper in her brother and his boyfriends' ridiculously cute escapades.

Alec took a nervous breath as he gathered up his belongings and left the apartment, his heart pounding from the nervousness he was feeling, but for once they were good nerves. He didn’t mind it as much when it was to do with Magnus and not the other thing that he had been through recently.

“So, Magnus what are your thoughts? I have another date with Simon this weekend, should I wear red lipstick, or should I go for something subtler,” Izzy said, she was running out of material to distract Magnus with…she was obviously going to wear red.

“Isabelle, you look beautiful no matter what you wear.”

“You are such a charmer aren’t you?” She said squeezing his arm. Normally she could talk to Magnus for ages, they got on like a house on fire, but when she knew that she was deliberately trying to force a conversation it made it a lot harder to talk at ease.

“Well, I’d like to think your brother would think the same too.”

“Oh, he definitely does.”

Izzy’s phone rang in her pocket which she answered immediately, breathing a sigh of relief as Alec told her he was ready from down the phone.

“Why are we here exactly Isabelle?” Magnus asked.

“Oh no reason, I just thought it was a lovely place to walk.”

Magnus smiled, “I do love East River.”

His mind wandered back to that first outing he’d had with Alec when he’d finally opened up to him, let on to Magnus that he was gay and that he did like him. All whilst still being nervous and repressed. It was the day that Magnus had asked Alec to come back to him, and shortly after, he had, being back where everything changed, well, it was nostalgic, and Magnus was embracing every moment of it.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? Especially with the sun setting over the skyline.”

“It’s beautiful,” Magnus said, thinking more about Alec than their surroundings.

Izzy grinned and took Magnus’ hand in her own, “I need you to trust me.”

“Of course-”

“-I’m going to blindfold you.”

Magnus laughed, “Erm, why?”

“Don’t ask questions.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows as he let Izzy blindfold him, “This evening has really taken a turn, Isabelle.”

“Come with me.”

Izzy stood behind Magnus, her hands on either of his shoulders as though she was steering him. Her heart was racing as she approached her brother who was stood against the tree, trying not to laugh at how rubbish his sisters' directions were.

“Okay, don’t move,” Izzy said, mouthing good luck towards Alec before quickly making her escape.

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked over to Magnus and untied the knot at the back of the blindfold. Magnus inhaled sharply as the familiar smell of vanilla and sandalwood infiltrated him, a warm sensation encompassing him as he recognised the feel of Alec’s hands as they covered his eyes.

“Alexander?” He asked.

Alec removed his hands from Magnus’ view.

Magnus' heart dropped to the core of the earth as he took in the scene in front of him. The wicker picnic basket with a bottle of champagne inside it, the food…the chocolate covered strawberries…that were all set up on a plaid picnic blanket and the tealights that were arranged to say…

“Will you go to prom with me?” Alec’s voice said from behind him.

Magnus turned around and leaped onto Alec wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, almost pushing Alec over as he locked lips with him. Their heads moving together like some sort of dance as Magnus’ eyes sparkled and the flickers of green in Alec’s shone through. After a few minutes of making out the two of them broke into fits of laughter until finally, they had to stop.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Alec said grinning.

“Yes! I would love to go to prom with you Alexander! I’ve already brought my suit…and picked one out for you!”

Alec laughed, “I wouldn’t have expected any less!” he said, taking Magnus’ hands, “Come on, let’s eat!”

“Sounds perfect.”

Alec applauded himself internally. Perfect. Just like he had wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec popped the cork of the bottle of champagne putting his hand over it quickly as it started to bubble over, apparently, picnic baskets aren’t the best thing to keep a bottle of champagne in without it shaking about. Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes adoringly as Alec poured him a glass and handed it to him before pouring his own.

“To us,” Alec said, as they toasted their drinks.

“To us.” Magnus took a sip, “This is nice champagne Alexander, it must have cost you a fortune.”

“Only the best for you Magnus.”

Magnus grinned, “Oh, you do spoil me.”

“You haven’t seen the half of it yet,” Alec said, tilting Magnus’ chin towards him and kissing him, “In honor of the last time we were here I brought an absolute delicacy.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Magnus, he had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!” Alec exclaimed, proud of himself.

“You’re such a dork,” Magnus said sarcastically.

“They’re sentimental, just like the tacos.”

“Hmm”

“I brought chocolate covered strawberries as well though.”

“You did? How did you know?” Magnus said his eyes lighting up.

“Magnus, all you ever talk about is how cute sharing chocolate covered strawberries would be, it was pretty easy to get the hint,” Alec said opening the Tupperware that he’d brought them in.

“This is so thoughtful Alexander.”

Alec smiled, “I want this night to be perfect.”

“It already is.”

“Here,” Alec said feeding Magnus a strawberry, “Is it good?”

“Delicious,” Magnus said, taking one out of the box and feeding one to Alec, “See?”

Alec swallowed the sweet freshness of the strawberry, “I understand the hype now,” Alec said grinning.

“One thing I’ll never understand is how you manage to always get food on your face,” Magnus said picking up a napkin from the picnic box and wiping the strawberry juice of Alec’s chin.

“I don’t know what I used to do without you Magnus, the number of times I probably embarrassed myself,” Alec joked.

“Never fear, I will always be here to watch out for any fallen food particles.”

Alec grinned, “Let’s lie down, the sun’s almost set.”

Magnus rolled his eyes in response.

“What?” Alec exclaimed.

“You just want me to do that thing with your hands again.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “Do you have a problem with that?” he teased.

Magnus sighed dramatically, “I guess not.”

“I thought so,” Alec said kissing him again.

The two of them rearranged themselves on the blanket, their bodies knowing exactly where to go, there was no awkward fumbling as Alec rested his head somewhere between Magnus’ shoulder and neck, Magnus’ arm wrapped around him, but still holding his hand which he started to trace. It really was second nature to them both, a comforting and beautiful habit that they partook in almost every night.

“Are you happy?” Alec spoke quietly into the setting sun around them.

“The happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Good.”

Magnus chuckled to himself, “It’s crazy to think about all that has happened these past months.”

“It’s been a rollercoaster, to say the least.”

“You know, I never thought I’d fall this deep in love in high school.” Magnus thought out loud.

“I never thought I’d come out in high school, never mind find someone as perfect as you are.”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head, “I am so glad you did.”

“Me too,” Alec stopped for a second, “I’m going to take a gap year next year.” They’d both talked about their futures before, Alec had his set-in-stone from the age of 10, but now he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. He needed time to relax, to just be himself without any pressures from anyone else.

“Alexander, you shouldn’t put your career on hold for me.”

“It’s not for you…well it kind of is, but it’s for me too. I’ve spent the past 18 years putting my all into everything, but now I’ve finally learned to breathe, and I want to keep breathing for a little longer.”

“You should seriously consider changing your major to poetry Alexander, I think your talents are lost on the law.”

“Well if we’re going to go on a gap year to ‘find ourselves’ you never know, I might be inspired.”

“I don’t think I need to find myself anymore, I think I found myself just by being here with you.”

Alec brought Magnus’ hand to his lips and kissed it, “Now who’s the poet?”

“Very funny,” the two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes, “Where do you want to travel to?”

“I’d go anywhere, but I’ve always wanted to visit Europe.”

“Me too, I’d love to go to Milan.”

“That’s it then. We spend our summer here, with friends before they go off to college and then we can go traveling all over Europe.”

Magnus grinned, glad that Alec couldn’t see the goofy expression on his face, “You really are incredible Alexander.”

“As are you,” Alec paused, his mind drifting to what else he had planned or hoped to suggest for that evening, “Should we go back home?”

“I don’t mind. You planned this night, I’ll go wherever you want me to.”

Alec sat up suddenly, his heart rate picking up. He clenched his fists by his side to stop his hands from shaking.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus said, picking up on the signs that he was so fine-tuned to.

“Nothing, I just, I thought maybe tonight…we could…you know…”

Magnus broke into laughter, “I’m assuming your inability to form sentences means you’re talking about sex right?”

Alec’s cheeks flushed red, “Yeah, if that’s what you want of course?” the words propelled out of his mouth as he barely paused between them, he had no reason to be so nervous, but for some reason he was.

“Let’s just go home and see where the night takes us,” Magnus said softly as he patted Alec’s cheek with his hand.” Alec’s crowbar smile appeared, almost making Magnus blush as well, it was perfect timing, “If you keep on smiling at me like that though, there’s a high chance you’re going to get lucky.”

Alec laughed, “I did not plan this whole romantic candlelit picnic for you to then call it ‘getting lucky’. I think you just completely killed the atmosphere.”

“I’m sure I can find a way to restore that atmosphere once more,” Magnus flirted back.

Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and started to pack up the picnic basket, he was nervous about what was to come but excited at the same time. He loved Magnus with all of his heart, they’d been together for a while now and he was more than ready to take the next step with him. They’d both been hinting at it for a while, they just needed to actually make the move.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus as the elevator door opened outside of Magnus’ apartment, Magnus grinned and returned the kiss, gently forcing Alec against the door with his lips as he unlocked it and lead Alec inside. Alec dropped the picnic basket to the floor, kicking it clumsily underneath the dining room table before diverting his full attention back to Magnus. Alec was leading now as their consistent kisses that were coupled with the occasional breaks of laughter brought them into Magnus’ bedroom. Alec kicked off his trainers, almost tripping over them as Magnus did the same.

“That was graceful,” Magnus said, putting his arm around Alec’s neck bringing him closer to him before sliding his hand down his back and lifting it up, revealing his incredibly carved out torso.

Alec hummed as Magnus’ touch on his back sent a shiver down his spine as he lifted his t-shirt over his head. Alec grinned and leaned in for another kiss, his hands latching on to Magnus’ collar as he pressed Magnus’ body against his own whilst deftly starting to undo the buttons of Magnus’ shirt.

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus said, pulling away for a second.

“Of course I am,” Alec said, already breathless from their kissing as he threw Magnus’ shirt on the floor and kicked off his jeans, watching as Magnus did the same.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes glistening and seemingly containing every colour of the rainbow. He really was the luckiest guy in the world to not only have fallen in love with the kindest, but the most beautiful man to ever grace the planet. He shook his head, in awe of Alec as his familiar lips locked with his yet again, the two of them broke suddenly, bursting into giggles as they stumbled onto the bed, their bodies rolling over each other. Kissing, laughing, caring and loving each other until eventually, they both came up for air, their hands locked together as they both stared up at the ceiling, breathless but happy as they waited staying silent in that moment for as long as they possibly could. The emotional connection that they’d had since the moment that they’d met had been tightened further by the physical connection than they’d just absorbed themselves in, leaving them both with heavy hearts, suffocated by the intense attraction and love that they felt for each other as they attempted to bring themselves back to reality.

“Was I okay?” Alec said awkwardly a few minutes later.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s question, “That would be an understatement,” he said rolling over onto his side, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Alec rolled over so that the two of them were face-to-face, “It was incredible.”

Magnus bit his lips, almost bashful, he knew that this was a big thing for Alec and there was a part of him that had been worried about how their ‘first time’ would go. Although now it was clear that he had no need to be, this was what Alec had wanted and he’d enjoyed himself, as had Magnus. The fact that they’d resisted doing it for so long only intensified the meaningfulness of the act and they both couldn’t help but stare at each other with heart eyes that no emoji could ever do justice to replicate.

“You’re beautiful Magnus,” Alec said as he reached out and twirled one of the blue strands of hair around his finger and released it.

“Come closer.”

Magnus reached over and put his arm over Alec’s torso. Alec flinched and inhaled sharply as Magnus’ hand grazed the now almost healed scar that lay to the right side of his rib cage. In the heat of the moment, he’d forgotten all about it, but when they were lying there naked and with the touch of Magnus’ hand he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. Magnus had seen it before, briefly, but most of the time it had been bandaged up, now it wasn’t, it was out there for the world to see and Alec felt uncomfortable and a little bit scared whenever he thought about it, which was silly, especially when he was with Magnus the man who loved him more than anything.

“Alexander, you’re stunning,” he said as he gently traced his fingers along the raised area of Alec’s skin.

Alec relaxed into Magnus’ touch which seemed to absorb some of the pain and memories that were associated with that scar. It was comforting, and Alec couldn’t quite make sense of how the physical contact that they so often shared, always seemed to take away some of the pain, the connection they had between them was unfathomable and even to the both of them it sometimes didn’t seem real…even if it was something that they were living.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and wrapped it around his back, guiding it to one of the many scars that he had littered there, they were fainter than Alecs, but Alec could still feel their subtle ridge, some of from cigarette burns a few of them from when one of his foster parents was partial to the use of a belt. Alec had seen them before, of course he had, but Magnus had never brought them up, Alec already knew that some of the homes that Magnus had been in were abusive and toxic, so he’d assumed correctly that was where they were from. They both knew about them, but they both knew that it didn’t need to be talked about it just needed to be known, and that was enough.

“These are my scars,” Magnus said softly, “And this is yours.” He ran his finger down it again, “They’re the map that reminds us where we’ve been.”

“Magnus, you don’t have to do this. We don’t need to talk.”

“I want to Alexander. It’s not a secret, it’s just a thing that happened.”

Alec nodded and moved his hand up Magnus’ back towards Alec’s neck and brought it towards him, so their foreheads were touching slightly.

“I wish I’d known you before, so you didn’t have to go through all that.”

Magnus smiled, “This was when we were meant to meet each other Alexander, this was our destiny.”

“It doesn’t stop me from wanting to get revenge on the people that hurt you though.”

“Revenge is pointless, they’re in prison and I’m here with you. I won.”

Alec reached up and brushed Magnus’ hair that was slightly tousled from their evenings' activities and Alec playing with it, “I love you.” He said the words unwaveringly, his eyes staring directly into Magnus’ almost piercing his soul, sending a message directly to his heart.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, responding with the same conviction before breaking into a laugh, “But, your hair is really tickling my nose right now.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Way to ruin the moment Magnus,” he said sarcastically. Pretending to be in a huff as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

“Aww, ‘ickle Alec having a temper tantrum is he?” He said mockingly.

Alec laughed to himself as he grabbed a pillow and threw it roughly in Magnus’ direction, turning to face him again only to find himself being almost suffocated by another one. The two of them continued to play fight with each other, enjoying the opportunity to act like kids again. They lasted about five minutes until they finally collapsed onto the bed, Alec’s head resting in its familiar place on Magnus’ chest, rising and falling with his breath.

“That was potentially the weirdest after sex activity to ever occur.”

Alec laughed, “You started it.”

“You threw the first pillow!”

“You killed the mood!”

The glint in Magnus’ eyes appeared again, “Oh shut up and kiss me Mr. Lightwood.”

“Happy to oblige Mr. Bane.”

Alec turned over and kissed Magnus on the lips. They’d lost count of how many times that had happened that evening, but every time felt like the first time and they always kissed like it was the last. They both knew that things could change in an instant so they had to make the most of the present, that way they would have no regrets because they’d have made the most of every decision they’d ever made together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute to write! 
> 
> Sad news though, unfortunately, we are coming to the end of 'Two Hearts Ignite'. After this chapter there will be 2 more, maybe 3, I hope you've all enjoyed reading it, and don't worry, I'm finishing this thing off with pure fluff! 
> 
> Amy x


	17. Can I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of prom all Magnus and Alec want to do is embrace every stereotype that comes with it as possible... So that is exactly what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! #2HIfic

 

Chapter 17: Can I Have This Dance? 

Alec fiddled with his bow tie before sighing and attempting the knot for what must have been the 100th time, he didn’t know why he was so nervous. It could have been how reminiscent prom was of the ‘Ball of New Beginnings’ or maybe his body just fancied increasing his cortisol levels for the fun of it. Either way, his hands were shaking, and he was fidgety, which didn’t make putting on his bow tie an easy task to complete.

“IZZY!” Alec yelled from the bathroom, grateful that they’d decided to get ready together at their dads' apartment. He was perfectly capable of dressing himself most days, but a bow tie…well apparently that was next level.

“I’m in the middle of doing my eyeliner, what is it?” Izzy said back from his bedroom.

Alec left the bathroom and stood in the doorway, gesturing to the mess that was his 101st attempt. Izzy laughed at Alec’s facial expression.

“Why are you struggling so much? I’ve seen you put on a bow tie before?” she said getting up and walking towards her brother.

“I don’t know! It’s like my hands have forgotten how to work.”

Izzy reached up and undid the messy knot before quickly tying it into the perfect bow.

“You’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Yes you are, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, everyone gets nervous before they pick up their date for prom don’t they?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m riding solo remember? Simon couldn’t make it.”

“You say that as if you’re not going to be third wheeling Magnus and I as soon as we arrive,” Alec deadpanned.

“Third wheel? That hurts.”

Alec grinned, “I’m glad you’re going to be there, I’m not exactly the life and soul of any party.”

“Do I really need to remind you of what happened at the last ball you went to?”

“That was a one-off.”

“Well, you have Magnus now, and it’s prom, not one of our Mother’s events. You’ll both have fun then you’ll go back to Magnus’, drink champagne on the balcony and make sweet, sweet-”

“-I don’t want to hear the end of that sentence. Not from my sister's mouth,” Alec said his cheeks flushing red.

“It’s the truth though. Anyway, you need to get going. You’re supposed to be picking Magnus up in like 15 minutes.”

“We live 2 minutes away from each other.”

“Better early than late. Leave. So I can get ready in peace!”

Alec laughed, “Okay, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, of course. Enjoy!”

Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy as he left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus paced up and down the kitchen, waiting for the knock to sound at the door. He headed back through to his bedroom, looking at himself once more in the mirror, he looked good, he knew he looked good, he was just desperate for Alec to see him. He took in his appearance, his burgundy suit matched perfectly with the deep red strands in his hair that seemed darker in contrast to the natural dark brown of the rest of his hair. The eyeliner and subtle element of glitter emphasised his eyes in just the way he wanted it too, it should do, it had taken him over an hour to get it perfect.

There was a knock on the door.

Magnus jumped from the sharp sound then quickly composed himself. This wasn’t the time to adopt Alexander’s flustered mannerisms that he displayed whenever he got hot under the collar. He had to be cool, suave, something that Magnus Bane was pretty talented at pulling off. He headed over to the door and opened it.

A smile naturally appeared on his face as soon as he opened the door, Alec looked amazing, he always did, and the black suit with the burgundy bow tie that Magnus had picked out, matched perfectly with what Magnus was wearing. At risk of sounding like a controlling fashion-conscious boyfriend, Alec looked exactly how he wanted him to and as usual, it blew him away.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus said, concerned at the startled expression on his boyfriend's face.

“N-No, it’s just…” Alec broke into his crowbar smile, “You look…incredible.”

Magnus grinned, Alec had provided him with the stammering response that he always craved from Alec, because it confirmed to him that he looked good. Magnus took in Alec’s stature, he seemed taller than usual and the suit that he was wearing seemed to give off an air of authority that Alec carried with him without even realising. It was nice to see it again, it hadn’t been as present since the attack, every day Alec seemed to be getting more and more back to his old self and it constantly made Magnus beam with pride.

“And you,” he said, placing a hand on Alec’s chest, “Are knocking me off my feet.”

Alec leaned in to give Magnus a kiss, “I’ve got something for you,” he said afterward, removing his hands that had been positioned behind his back.

Alec handed the singular red rose to Magnus who shook his head in awe of his boyfriend, he constantly surprised him with these kinds of things. You wouldn’t think he was the romantic type by looking at him, he kept that side of him for Magnus and Magnus only, something that warmed his heart every day.

“Well aren’t you the best boyfriend ever?”

“I do try. Now I thought we could go for a drink before prom actually starts, I found this bar that overlooks the city… I think you might like it,” Alec looked at Magnus knowingly, waiting for the penny to drop.

“Wait… do you mean?”

Alec chuckled and slid his arm around Magnus’ waist as he led him out of the door.

“Alexander, tell me where we are going immediately, the suspense is killing me.”

“You know exactly where we’re going,” Alec said, deliberately winding Magnus up as he stubbornly refused to reveal the information. It wasn’t even supposed to be a big surprise, but seeing Magnus get excited at the possibility of it being one of the rooftop bars that he always talked about, was way more entertaining than letting him know straight away.

“Alexander! Please!” Magnus said, tilting his head and giving Alec puppy dog eyes in desperation.

“Fine, I can’t hide anything from that face can I?” He paused, creating more dramatic tension, something that he’d probably learned to do from Magnus, “We’re going to the Spyglass.”

Magnus beamed, “How do you always know where I want to go? First La CouCou, now this?”

“Every time you mention these places I write them down on my phone, so I don’t forget.”

Magnus stepped in front of Alec, stopping him in his tracks before turning to face him, surprised at Alec’s admission, “Do you really?”

“Yeah, of course. If I didn’t listen to you, I’d have no clue where to take you.”

“I really need to up my boyfriend game,” Magnus joked.

“You don’t, your perfect.”

Magnus looked away from Alec in embarrassment as he was pretty sure he was blushing, “Okay, you’re going to need to tone it down if you actually want to make it to prom.”

Alec kissed Magnus on the forehead, “I knew I’d be the one to make you blush eventually.”

“Oh shush you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Alec stood outside of the school gymnasium which had been completely transformed, fairy lights littered the trees, there was a red carpet that had been laid out, with photographers standing at the door. It was the perfect picture of the stereotypical high school prom, and Magnus and Alec were both completely okay with that. It was a night where they could be free, give in to the trope of being that ‘high school couple’ embrace the truth that they had an unbreakable bond and not worry about being too cheesy and too cliché, because it was prom and proms were literally the cliché of clichés.

“Let’s go get our photos taken,” Magnus said, a glint in his eye. He was definitely in his element and Alec was already enjoying himself simply because Magnus was there with him.

“Sounds brilliant.”

Alec let Magnus drag him over the photographer, who looked pretty stressed from the high demand he was under but seemed to loosen up when the two of them arrived.

“You guys are the first photo I’ve taken that hasn’t been of a straight couple or a group of screaming girls, thank you for existing, I needed a change,” the man joked, making Alec laugh just in time for the camera to click, catching him in all his glory.

“You probably won’t see anymore either. I’m pretty sure we’re the only two openly out people at this school,” Magnus said.

“Well, I better make the most of it. Do something interesting, how about you jump on your boyfriends back, that would be cute,” he said.

“With pleasure,” Magnus said grinning as he leaped onto Alec’s back, bursting into laughter as Alec almost buckled over from the force.

“That could have been interesting,” Alec said, once the photo was taken.

“You carried me for longer that night I stayed at yours, I knew my strong muscular boyfriend could handle it.”

Alec locked his arm with Magnus, “Such a flirt.”

“I’ve been told that many a time.”

“Come on, let’s get a drink.”

The two of them headed to the makeshift bar at the other side of the dance floor, the night had only just begun but everyone was so full of energy that the dance floor was already crammed with people. Alec ordered a beer for himself and a martini for Magnus, they knew each other well enough to have each other’s drink orders down, no matter what the occasion, and at an event like this… A cocktail would be exactly what Magnus would want.

“This is surprisingly okay for a bar in a school gym hall,” Magnus said, nodding at the glass in approval.

Alec’s eyes drifted so he was looking past Magnus as he continued to talk, “We’re lucky we even got a bar in the first place. The head wasn’t too keen on having it when not everyone is 18 yet, they’re probably being incredibly tight on ID’s and if people have fake ones they’re going to get in so much trouble-”

“-Okay, what’s going on? I could listen to your voice all day Alexander, but the legalities of alcohol consumption isn’t exactly a stimulating topic.”

Magnus’ eyes followed where Alecs lay, so he could try and figure out what was going on before he realised… Maryse was here.

“Alec, look at me.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s just enjoy tonight. You don’t have to speak to her, you don’t have to do anything. Just be here with me.”

Alec smiled, “I know, sorry.”

“Hey, guys!” Izzy’s familiar voice said as she approached them from what seemed like nowhere, “Wow Magnus, you look dashing.”

Magnus looked up at Alec who seemed to have been brought out of his head by the presence of Izzy, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. He’d support Alec through anything, of course, he would, but tonight was about them enjoying themselves and being the teenagers that they were. He didn’t want anything to ruin that.

“Thank you, Isabelle… and that dress, you must be expecting a call from a modeling agency any day.”

“Always a charmer Magnus.”

“Hey, what about me. Don’t I get any compliments?” Alec inputted, pretending to be offended.

“You say that as though I haven’t told you how handsome you are several times this evening already?” Magnus probed, fishing for the crowbar smile that he received almost instantly.

“You guys are so cute, couple goals. Honestly, if our school was more progressive than it is you would both be winning prom King tonight.”

“I can’t think of anything worse,” Alec said rolling his eyes, the last thing he wanted was to have to go up on stage to be awarded something that was basically saying he was in a good relationship. Was that even what being prom king meant? He didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care.

“Hey!” Magnus said, punching Alec on the arm lightly.

“ _What?_ ”

“You wouldn’t want to be up on that stage with me?” Magnus teased.

Alec looked over at Izzy who was watching them intently before bringing his lips to Magnus’ ear, “I’d much rather be in bed with you,” he whispered.

Magnus almost snorted, “I’ve said this before Alexander, but your mind really is way further in the gutter than mine is.”

“Hold up! What did I just miss?” Izzy exclaimed, her eyes popping in excitement at the fact that her brother, Alec Lightwood, could have potentially just flirted with his boyfriend, in public and she had yet again, missed it.

“Nothing,” Alec dismissed.

“You are such a tease!”

“She’s not wrong,” Magnus inputted.

“Why am I always the one that gets bullied when it’s just us three?”

Izzy laughed, “Because you’re the easiest target big brother.”

“That doesn’t make it right!” Alec exclaimed.

“It’s fun,”

“And you love it,” Magnus said.

“Oh wow, you’re finishing each other’s sentences now?”

Izzy linked her arm with Magnus’, “He is my future brother in law.”

Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus’ sparkled, “You are so over the top.”

“But you love me?” Izzy encouraged.

“Yes, I love you,”

“And you love me?” Magnus said, winding Alec up even more.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Alec said, turning to walk away.

“Hey!” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s arm.

“Say you love me back.”

Alec glanced over at Izzy who was enjoying herself way too much, “I love you, Magnus,” he said, kissing him quickly which was clearly the key that unlocked him from Magnus’ hold, a grin spreading across his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Alec was done he looked around the room, Izzy and Magnus were where he left them, and they hadn’t noticed his presence yet. It was the perfect time and probably the only opportunity that he’d get to implement his plan, so he decided to make the most of it. Alec smiled to himself as he walked over to the DJ booth and requested the song to the man behind it, earning himself a smile and a wink before he walked away. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, he was a terrible dancer and he had no idea why he was putting himself through the pain of what he was about to do, it was a known fact that Alec did not dance. The things you do for love, he told himself as he approached Magnus.

The familiar notes of the introduction to ‘I Get to Love You’ started to play through the speakers as Alec approached Magnus. His heart thumping, like it was about to burst through his chest at any moment.

“And now, it’s time to slow things down,” the DJ said, just as the right moment as Magnus turned to look at Alec.

“Can I have this dance?” Alec said, extending his hand towards him.

“I would love that,” Magnus said, grinning at Izzy as he took Alec’s hand which led him onto the dancefloor.

Alec placed his arms around Magnus’ waist so that they were almost touching his ass which made Magnus chuckle as he reached up and draped his arms over Alec’s shoulders. The two of them swayed in time to the music…well, Magnus did, Alec just followed, the words that they had both listened to so many times filling their hearts and lungs so that the only thing that they could breathe in was each other. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ so that all he could sense was the smell of Magnus’ cologne and the sweetness of his breath.

“Did you request this?” Magnus said quietly like he was struggling to come up with a structure thought.

“Yeah,” Alec said, “Our song,” Alec whispered the words lightly as his breath skimmed against Magnus’ nose.

“I can’t believe that…” Magnus waited till the right moment in the song, “…I get to love you, Alexander.”

“And I can’t believe I get to love you, Magnus.”

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ waist so that their chests were pressed against each other, he could feel the goose bumps on the back of Magnus’ neck as he moved his hands upwards and brought Magnus’ lips to his own. They kissed tenderly, softly, in time to the song that would always remind them of each other. Magnus dropped his hands down to Alec’s waist, sliding them behind his jacket so he could touch him closer to the skin, to feel his warmth, allowing goosebumps to slowly cover all of Alec as well.

“The things I’d do if we weren’t in public right now,” Magnus said after they pulled away from each other.

“We can leave if you want?” Alec said as he became more aroused at the way Magnus’ fingers were gripping his waist tightly.

“Nice try, Alexander,” Magnus said, removing his hand from Alec’s waist and back up to his shoulders so that he could stare him in the eye, “We may be endorsing the role of stereotypical high school couple, but we are not going as far as having our sex drives take us off somewhere else in the middle of prom.”

Alec laughed, “Well, you’re going to have to stop touching me like that, or I may not be able to control myself.”

“Who knew you’d be the raunchy one out of the both of us?”

“Raunchy?”

“A strange choice of word, but it’s true.”

“Do you like it?”

Magnus bit his lip seductively, except the glint in his eye suggested that he was clearly trying to wind Alec up, “I love it,” he said smirking.

“Don’t tease me!”

Magnus continued to fulfill the stereotype they were both carrying out as he slid his hand into Alec’s back pocket, clenching his butt cheek tightly, making Alec flinch and his heart beat faster as he chewed the inside of his mouth to calm himself down.

“And you’re seriously calling _me_ raunchy?” he joked back.

The DJ cleared his throat over the speaker as he started to make the announcement that everyone was waiting for. Magnus laughed and removed his hand from Alec’s and stood in front of him, guiding Alec’s arms so that they were crossed over Magnus’ chest, hugging him from behind.

“Okay everyone, if you all bring your attention to the stage. Prom King and Prom Queen are about to be announced! Unfortunately, the head teacher could not make it tonight, so the wonderful Mr. Taylor will be announcing the winners. Take it away Mr. T!” the DJ said earning himself a few laughs as no one ever called Mr. Taylor Mr. T because they knew it annoyed him.

“Thank you,” Mr. Taylor said, tapping his microphone.

“This year has been a journey, for some more than others,” he continued looking through the crowd at Alec and Magnus because they were the only people that he could really be talking about, “but the things that you have all been through, the challenges everyone has overcome is testament to the wonderful group of people that you all are. Through thick and thin you have supported each other, you’ve worked hard, and you are all headed to do great things and fulfill the destinies that you have created for yourselves because all of you deserve it.”

Mr. Taylor cleared his throat, “Now, without further ado, what you’ve all been waiting for, it’s time to reveal prom king and prom queen.”

“I think you’re going to win,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

“I don’t think so, I hope not. You might though, you’re way more charismatic than I am.”

“Oh be quiet,” Magnus joked, “You’re a Lightwood, I’m a nobody if one of us is going to win it will be you.”

“It wouldn’t make sense Magnus, I’d be up on that stage with a random girl.”

“The prom king and queen don’t have to be in a relationship, it can be anyone.”

Alec looked around him, suddenly becoming hyperaware of the eyes that were resting on the both of them, “People are staring at you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “They’re staring at you, Alec. No one stares at me.”

“They should,”

Magnus turned around and kissed Alec quickly on the lips, “That’s sweet.”

“Okay, quiet everyone,” Mr. Taylor said as he untied the envelope, “Your prom king and queen of 2019 are… Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood!”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ shoulders as Magnus stood there in shock, “I told you!”

“This must be a mistake,” Magnus said looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“It’s not a mistake Magnus. Go up there, do your thing!” Alec said embracing him then pushing him in the direction of the stage. Alec’s smile beaming across the room as he watched his boyfriend and his sister take their crowns.

Alec looked up at the stage, not taking his eyes of Magnus, who for the first time in his life actually seemed kind of nervous. His whole life, Magnus had created this image for himself, to the point that his eyeliner, the coloured streaks in his hair, they were part of his identity and were what made him who he was. His appearance was a way for him to stand out, something that he could call his own, but he had still never truly felt as though he belonged. He’d moved around so much in his 18 years, he’d always found himself pushed into the background even when he tried his best to be more present because no one cared about the kid in care with the unusual fashion sense. Standing up on that stage, for Magnus, was the first time that he truly felt like he belonged like people had started to see him and who he was, not just what he looked like or what they’d heard about him. He never thought that he’d get his ‘high school moment’ and he’d accepted that, but now that he was getting it, he was nervous and the confidence that he usually exuded was dissipating for a reason that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Magnus scanned the crowd, eyes locking on Alec who was, of course, staring right at him with the honest, unwavering look on his face that comforted Magnus in an instant. Alec brought his hand up to his mouth and traced the shape of a smile over his lips as a way of instructing Magnus to do the same. Magnus grinned ear to ear at Alec’s dorkiness and allowed himself to bask in the sound of the crowd cheering for himself and Izzy for a moment before crossing the stage to hug her.

“I have no idea why I’m up here. I’m not even in a relationship!” Izzy said, slightly bemused at the whole event.

“No one would be in a relationship if it wasn’t for you Iz. You are literally the matchmaker of the school. You deserve this.”

Izzy smiled, “So do you.”

“Alec should have gotten it, not me.”

“I love him, but no,” Izzy scoffed, “All everyone at school has seen these past months is how amazing and incredibly supportive you’ve been of my brother. Yes, he’s been through a lot, but the way you’ve stood by his side…it’s inspirational.”

“Thank you, Isabelle, although inspirational sounds a bit dramatic.”

“Don’t knock yourself down, Magnus. This is your moment, accept it for what it is, you’re an inspirational and amazing person, and everyone knows it.”

Magnus smiled and took Izzy’s hand, “Well, we want to make sure these photos look good then, strike a pose, Isabelle.”

“With pleasure,” Izzy said, allowing Magnus to put his arm around her as they smiled for the camera.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the night went on the chatter around them died down as people stood in their couples dancing slowly to the music around them. The smell of alcohol and sweat paired with cologne and perfume filled the room in a strangely familiar and comforting way that only helped live up to the stereotype of what prom should be. Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the night, drinking, dancing and flirting, enjoying themselves and living up to the expectations that they’d set. It was perfect, in every way possible and neither of them wanted the night to end.

“Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn’t met each other when we did?” Magnus said, staring into Alec’s eyes as they swayed gently to the music.

“Miserable,” Alec said, “I’d still be closeted-”

“-I’d still be literally hiding in closets.”

Alec laughed, “I can’t believe I got myself completely covered in paint for a practical stranger.”

“You’d do the same again though,” Magnus teased.

“Of course.” Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer, just because it was comfortable, and because he wanted to.

“That night, on your birthday, I was so surprised that you knew who I was.”

“I don’t know why you’re pretty hard to miss.”

“You’re the first person to ever really notice me, Alexander.”

“And you’re the first person that I’ve ever been able to be vulnerable around to not worry about the little things with.”

Magnus grinned, “We’re so cheesy.”

“I can go back to aggressively flirting with you if you want?” Alec said, his hand sliding down to Magnus’ lower back.

“Prom _is_ almost over…”

“…And we don’t want to get caught in all the post-prom traffic.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “Is that a thing?”

“It is now,” Alec said, his hand now firmly on Magnus’ ass for a second time that night.

“Well clearly you can’t keep your hands off me, so maybe we should make a move.”

Alec lipped his lips, “I’d like that.”

“Come on then,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand and leading him out of the gymnasium.

“I’ve had a perfect night tonight Magnus,” Alec said as they waited for the taxi to take them home.

“Every night is perfect with you Alexander, but this has been spectacular.”

The crowbar smile appeared eyes glistened with love in the silence of the night as they stood next to each other, Alec’s arm wrapped around Magnus as he pulled him close to him to keep him from getting cold. Not that either of them would ever feel cold, as long as they were together, warmth was the only temperature to be known, not just because they were both very attractive young men, but the kind of warmth that you get from wrapping up in a blanket and eating soup after a long hike. The warmth that encompasses you and becomes a part of you, working it’s way up from the inside, warming every bone and every muscle preventing you from being anything but relaxed. That was what they felt whenever they were near each other, and the security of it never ending kept that fire burning so that they’d never feel cold or alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The last chapter will be up on Monday (I know, so sad), but I do have some lingering ideas for a sequel if that's something people would be interested in? Let me know! 
> 
> Amy x


	18. Looking Back and Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over, summer is around the corner, everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this final chapter! If you want to live tweet, or just tweet about the fic in general its #2HIfic. 
> 
> Hope you're all well!

 

Chapter 18: Looking Back and Moving Forward

**_ 1 month later _ **

**__ **

Magnus squinted as the sun started to creep through the curtains and rolled over in bed, his arm reaching out for its familiar grip around Alec’s torso, only to be greeted with a thump on the cold empty sheets were Alec usually slept. He looked around, confused for a second before checking the time, it was 6:00 am, they usually didn’t get up till at least 7, sometimes even later. Magnus rubbed his eyes to get the remainder of sleepy dust out of them, finally adjusting to the dim light in the room, clicking on to the brighter light that was creeping through the crack of the bedroom door.

Magnus reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, sliding on a pair of sweatpants and a black vest that he was pretty sure was Alec’s and opened the bedroom door in search of his boyfriend. Alec was sat at the dining table, papers spread all over it, his head resting in one hand whilst the other one was furiously scribbling notes down. Magnus smiled, Alec looked so cute when he was in his serious studying mode.

“Have you been up all night?” Magnus said, heading over to Alec and massaging his shoulders gently.

“No, I got up a couple of hours ago.”

“The exams not till this afternoon.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Are you really going to learn much more, you need to have a proper sleep.”

“I’m fine Magnus, and you should study too.”

Magnus grinned, “I’ll humour you, but first…coffee. You want some?”

“Yes!” Alec said enthusiastically, he definitely needed coffee.

Magnus flicked down the button on the coffee machine then started making them both some toast, it was almost guaranteed that Alec hadn’t allocated any time to eat in his intense revision schedule.

“Butter, jam, peanut butter, honey, Nutella?” Magnus asked as he looked through their shelf of condiments.

“I’m not hungry.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, Alec was so predictable. He headed to the fridge and took out the butter, Magnus thought it was boring, but it was what Alec usually wanted and he wasn’t going to let him starve. He waited for the toast to cool down slightly so that it was the perfect temperature for the butter to melt a little bit but not too much, just how Alec liked it, he always said that it was a science, which seemed a bit over the top for toast, but Alec swore by it, so Magnus just did as he was told.

“Eat.”

Magnus placed a plate on top of Alec’s notes, so he didn’t have a choice but to stop for a second.

“Magnus, I’m not-”

“- Here comes the aeroplane.”

Magnus picked up a piece of toast and made a swooshing noise as he waved it about in the air before bringing it to Alec’s mouth. Alec’s teeth clenched down on the toast which he chewed reluctantly before taking the rest of the piece from Magnus and moving the plate away from his work.

“See, it’s good right?”

“Expertly made Magnus, now we need to study.”

It was Magnus’ turn to show reluctance as he picked up one of the textbooks he’d left out and flipped it over to the right chapter dramatically, earning himself a glare from Alec. Part of Magnus wished that he shared Alec’s work ethic, it would be nice to have such a commitment to studying, but Magnus had always gotten slightly above average grades without having to do much work and in chemistry, he even beat Alec. Which meant that all Magnus could think about was how by the end of the day he’d be free, from exams, from studying and from school in general. He was also excited for the adventure that he was going to take Alec on, he’d watched his boyfriend become more and more stressed throughout the past month and wanted to be the person that got to witness him finally relax.

“Stop flirting with me, Magnus.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t do anything?” he questioned.

“You were staring.”

Magnus smiled, “Is that all I have to do?”

“We’re supposed to be working.”

“I’d much rather be doing other things,” Magnus said with an eye roll.

“I told you not to flirt with me,” Alec said as he looked up, caving into Magnus’ words as a smile threatened to form.

“Just one kiss? then we’ll study.”

“Eugh. Fine.”

“Don’t sound too happy about it.”

Alec’s crowbar smile finally appeared, practically making Magnus jump out of his seat to lock lips with him. He kissed him slowly, then intensified the pressure he was applying, hoping for something more…

…“Okay, that’s enough.” Alec pulled away from Magnus.

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“You won’t be saying that this evening.”

“Now who’s the flirt?”

“Me, but the flirt is going back to studying.”

“Boring,” Magnus said as he somehow managed to make a sip of his coffee dramatic, “But I’ll surrender.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had finished the exam early, it had been multiple choice and they always gave way too much time to complete the questions. He could never understand why people continued to go over them once they were done, to him it seemed pointless if he did that he’d only start overthinking his answers and changing them for the sake of it, which didn’t seem like a constructive idea. Either way, Alec had still been furiously working out questions for a second time when he left the exam hall, which made sense because he was Alec and he wouldn’t want to risk any mistakes.

“Hey Magnus, Alec still in there?” Jace said, flipping his hair out of his face as he sat down next to him on the bench in the quad.

“Yeah, he’ll be in there till the times up.”

“If I know anything about Alec, it’s that he’s a perfectionist. Are you out celebrating this evening?”

“I’ve got a few things planned. Alec was up since 4 am or something like that though, so I doubt we’ll be out late.”

“A classic Alec move.”

“Yeah,” Magnus said laughing, “What about you and Clary?”

“There’s this end of exam party at one of the boy's houses, I think we’re going to that.”

The bell rang signaling the end of the test and the end of their time in school. It was crazy to think about how such a huge chunk of their life was over, just like that, by one ring of a bell.

“Well, that’s it then. We’ve finished school.”

“Praise the Lord!” Magnus said dramatically.

“I’m with you on that. Anyway, I’m going to go hunt for Clary.”

“I’ll see you later,” Magnus said as the two of them walked away to find their respective partners. It always surprised Magnus how he’d kind of built up a rapport with Jace, out of all the Lightwood siblings he was the one he always thought he’d never get on with. Previously, he only knew about his shenanigans with every girl in school and the slight arrogance he carried around with him, but when you got to know him, he was actually a pretty nice guy.

Magnus waited by the door for Alec to come out of the exam hall, running over to him and hugging him as soon as caught sight of his head which towered a few inches above everyone else. He held him tight for a few seconds, so he could gauge where Alec was at, if the exam had gone badly he didn’t want to pressure him into the activities that he had planned, but Alec reciprocated the hug just as tightly.

“How did it go?” Magnus said finally realising his boyfriend.

“It was fine…I think.”

“Good! I knew you would do well!”

“Don’t jinx it!”

“Alexander, your brain is way too logical to believe in jinxes, you’ve done the test, nothing I say will change the score, yadayadayada.”

“Wow, you’re diving straight in with the bullying are you?” Alec said draping his arm over Magnus’ shoulder.

“No, actually. I have a tour planned for us both, if you’re up for it?”

“A tour of what?”

“That would be telling.”

“Does this tour involve coffee?”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Magnus said opening his satchel and pulling out a bottle of iced coffee, “I predicted the mid-afternoon crash.”

“This is exactly why I love you.”

“Not my quick-witted charm and good looks?”

“That too,” Alec said, opening the bottle and taking a drink, “So, what’s the deal with his so-called tour?”

“You’ll see, well you won’t, because I’m blindfolding you,” Magnus said pulling out a black scarf from his satchel dramatically.

“Is that necessary?”

“You trust me don’t you?”

“Of course, but-”

“-Then you have nothing to worry about. So drink up.”

Alec looked at Magnus suspiciously before downing the rest of the drink and reluctantly letting Magnus wrap the blindfold around his head. Magnus’ soft hands rested on his shoulders for a second as he started to massage them unexpectedly, making Alec jump.

“I’m not complaining, but, did you seriously just blindfold me, so you could massage my shoulders?”

“Force of habit, sorry.”

Magnus led Alec down the corridors of the school, hoping that Alec would become disorientated and not be able to figure out where he was taking him to. After a couple of minutes of walking, Magnus walked in front of Alec and stopped him from walking any further, then opened the door.

“We have arrived,” Magnus said, reaching up to pull Alec’s blindfold off.

“Oh my god Magnus,” Alec said laughing as he headed into the store cupboard, “What a romantic place to spend our evening!” he joked.

“Hey, don’t knock the romantic element to this tour. You are going to be blown away!”

“I am?”

“Sit down.”

“Will I get covered in paint?”

“Now who’s bullying who?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll sit.” Alec said taking a seat on one of the cushions that Magnus had set up on the floor.

Magnus headed over to one of the shelves and reached to the back of it and pulled out two cans of soda which were completely painted white.

“Here,” Magnus said, handing Alec a can.

Alec rolled the can around in his hand grinning at the way Magnus had etched ‘Alexander’ into the white paint and the stick figure that he’d drawn, “Is this supposed to be me falling over?” he said gesturing to the picture.

“I know, comedic genius right here.”

“Very funny,” Alec said as Magnus sat down beside him, “Come closer. I want to kiss you.”

“What an offer.” Magnus flirted back, doing what he was told so that Alec could fulfill his wish.

“I’m going to keep this can forever you know?”

“And I thought I was the sentimental one,” Magnus said, his mind wandering to the Omamori that was in his pocket and had been every day since his birthday.

“We can switch roles occasionally.”

“Is that an innuendo?”

“How could that? You know what, I don’t want to know.”

“Coz I am 100% down for having sex in here.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “I don’t know there’s something about the smell of bleach that is really putting me off.”

Magnus brought his hand to his heart dramatically, “I am hurt, Alexander.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

“True. I will. In the next place, which we need to go to now.”

“Are you blindfolding me again?”

“Yes.”

Alec sighed, “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus took off Alec’s blindfold as they approached the bleachers, he figured it would be near to impossible to navigate him underneath them without him banging his head. It was also still the school day for a lot of kids and they weren’t alone, so it would have seemed weird for him to be bringing his boyfriend somewhere blindfolded in broad daylight.

“Hold my hand,” Magnus said, for no reason other than because he wanted to hold Alec’s hand.

He grinned as Alec’s strong and slightly larger hand locked into his as he pulled them through the bleachers to where Izzy was sitting, a bottle of sparkling wine in one hand and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries in the other.

“This is cute Magnus,” he said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“You better have a really good reason for making me set this up here. It’s such a nightmare navigating through everyone with all this stuff.”

“This is where we went after ‘The Ball of New Beginnings’,” Alec said, staring doe-eyed at Magnus who looked incredibly proud of himself.

“Is it really?” Izzy questioned, gaining a nod from Magnus.

“You just let me sit here in silence for ages until you finally caved and talked some sense into me,” Alec said, remembering only the positive things from that night even though they should have been tainted with negativity.

“I always am the voice of reason,” Magnus said, his mouth curling up at the corners.

“I’m so glad you stayed with me that night if you hadn’t…I don’t know what I’d have done,” Alec said, barely even acknowledging the fact that Izzy was there.

“There is no universe where I wouldn’t have been there with you.”

“You are both incredibly adorable and as much as I’d love to stay here and listen to you whisper sweet nothings, I need to go and meet my boyfriend now.”

“Wait,” Alec said, surprised at the term boyfriend, “You and Simon made it official?”

“Yes!” Izzy said excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you Iz,” Alec said dropping Magnus’ hand and giving her a hug.

“Me too Isabelle, you’ll have to introduce him to us sometime.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Izzy said waving goodbye as she navigated her way through the bleachers.

“I think I’m starting to figure out what this tour is of,” Alec said as Magnus poured him some wine into a plastic cup.

“Yeah, I thought you would don’t worry. There’s no more blindfolding.”

Alec nodded, “Perfect,” he stopped for a second before he decided to go for it, “Like you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Come on, lie down you tease.”  

“There are loads of people around Magnus,”

“Yeah and like 90% of them are making out. You laying on my chest is a significantly lower level of PDA.”

“You’re right,” Alec said getting himself organised in his usual position.

The two of them lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Listening to the sounds of the football team practicing from the field behind them and the chatter from everyone else that had come to the bleachers to relax. It was exactly how things should be, it was a hot day and the skies were completely clear of clouds, but they were sheltered from the intense heat, present with each other completely despite everyone around them. They were just being, and there was nothing else that they would rather do.

“I can’t wait to go traveling with you,” Alec said into the air around him not turning to face Magnus directly because he was far too comfortable in the spot he was in.

“Hot weather, ice cream, beaches, cities, culture, Alexander, we are going to have the best year of our lives.”

“And we get to share it together.”

“Then we can find an apartment together for college, you’ll go to Yale, I’ll go wherever is nearby, everything will be perfect.”

“I am the luckiest man alive.”

“As am I Alexander, as am I.”

Magnus lay awake as he let Alec fall asleep on his shoulder for a while, he probably needed the sleep after the amount of work he’d been doing the past month, and Magnus liked watching him when he was so relaxed. The rise and fall of his chest and the gentle snores that occasionally escaped from his lips, the flinches that he occasionally made just as he was about to head into deep sleep. It was all incredibly cute, and Magnus would have happily let them lay there forever, but eventually, the angle of the sun changed, cooling the air slightly, signaling to Magnus that it was time to move on.

“Wake up sleepy head,” Magnus said, shaking Alec’s shoulder softly, smiling as Alec’s eyes squinted open.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said, yawning through the sentence.

“You’re cute when you sleep. I didn’t mind.”

Alec looked around him, noticing how the number of people that had been there had diminished rapidly. Then pushed himself up from his position, using Magnus’ chest as a prop.

“How long did you let me sleep for? The sun’s starting to set.”

“A couple of hours maybe?”

“Magnus! You should have woken me up.”

“I did.”

“I meant earlier. I bet I’ve ruined all your plans now!”

“No such thing, Alexander. I liked you lying there, it was relaxing.”

Alec smiled, “If you say so.”

“I do. Now, are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.”

Magnus laughed, “I literally had to force feed you this morning,” he teased.

“Well, I’m always hungry when I’m not stressed.”

“Come on then. Let’s go eat something other than strawberries.”

Magnus packed up the remainder of their things and took Alec’s hand, apparently, they really were that couple that never let go of each other. Not that either of them were complaining about that, because that constant grip that they had on each other was like a way of securing their tether together even more so than the connection that they already had.

“Do you mind walking? We’ve had too much to drink to drive.”

“It’s getting a bit dark isn’t it?”

Magnus felt Alec’s hand begin to shake slightly. Since the attack, Alec had pretty much conquered everything that it had made him become afraid of which Magnus was so proud of, but the thought of walking alone in the dark scared him. It made sense, after all, that he would be scared of being attacked again, especially in the dark when you couldn’t always see what was coming, and when Magnus looked back on how far Alec had come these past months it was only a small thing to deal with. Something that they could both get through together.

“The sun is only just setting, it won’t be fully down by the time we arrive. Plus, I’m right here beside you,” Magnus comforted.

“Can we get an uber back afterwards?”

Magnus nodded, “Yeah, we do these things at your pace remember?”

“You really are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

“Must be something about the company that makes me that way.”

Alec smiled, “And you really are a flirt.”

“Don’t you be thinking I’ve forgotten about that little comment you made this morning.”

“I was tired and stressed. Whatever I said, it’s not valid.”

“Hmmm, we’ll see about that.”

Magnus slid his arm behind Alec’s back and hugged his body closer to his own so that they were walking side by side but still interlocked down the street. It wasn’t exactly the comfiest or most natural positions to walk in, but Magnus knew that Alec needed to feel safe and there was something about the muscles that flexed constantly underneath his hand that meant he wasn’t going to complain any time soon.

The two of them walked for about 10 minutes before Alec started to recognise some of the street names and shops of the area that they were in. He instantly knew where Magnus was taking him, there was only one place that it could be… the taco restaurant that Alec had taken him after the store cupboard incident.

“This really is a tour of all the important places in our relationship isn’t it?” Alec said, grinning at Magnus.

“You could say that. Although, I feel like it’s more the symbolism of tacos that is important to us.” Alec started laughing suddenly, “ _What?_ ” Magnus said confused at Alec’s response.

“I don’t know… I guess, not many couples can have such serious conversations about tacos and how meaningful they are in their relationship.”

Magnus punched Alec lightly on the shoulder, “You’re the one that started this whole taco thing!”

“And you’re the only one of us to continue it!”

Magnus nodded his head in agreement, “You have a point. Anyway, I don’t fancy standing outside in the cold all night, so let’s get a booth.”

Magnus opened up the door and held it for Alec, gesturing extravagantly for Alec to go through, earning himself an eye roll.

“Ah, your evening is all ready for you Mr. Bane.” The server said as soon as he lay eyes on Magnus, recognising him from the booking that he’d made the night before.

“Mr. Bane?” Alec questioned.

“I’m a formal guy Alexander.”

“You are?”

“Yes. Now come on,” Magnus said, linking his arm with Alecs.

Magnus followed Alec to the table, smiling as Alec turned to look at him in amazement.

“When did you plan all this?”

“I have my ways.”

Alec shook his head in awe as he sat down at the table which had been covered in a black table cloth and littered with rose petals. It was beautiful, just like the boy sitting opposite him was. It was also kind of funny, the two of them sat in a fast food Mexican restaurant with a fancy table cloth lining the table. They definitely stood out, but for once Alec couldn’t care less because he was staring right across the table and into the eyes of the man that he loved.

“Thank you,” Magnus said as the waiter placed down a tray of tacos and two iced-teas, “Did I get the order right?” He said tilting his head in the direction of Alec’s drink.

“You always get the order right,” Alec said.

The two of them tucked into the plate of tacos, Alec eating them like a starved animal whilst Magnus took a more delicate approach as he somehow fell in love with Alec even more as he watched him in his natural habitat. There was something about Alec, when all the walls fell down, when his posture relaxed, his eyes softened, and you could tell that he was at the point where he didn’t care about anyone else, that stopped Magnus from looking anywhere else but at him. Seeing Alec that happy, well, it was something that everyone should get to see in their lifetime, because that smile…it didn’t just light up a room, it lit up the whole universe.

“Don’t even go there!” Alec said, glaring at the smirk on Magnus’ lips as he quickly wiped off the guacamole off his chin.

“It wouldn’t be taco night if you didn’t make the same mistake each time.”

“Yeah but I caught myself this time.”

“That, my love, is progress.”

Alec shook his head in bemusement before leaning back in the seat and stretching out, his hand massaging his stomach after eating way too much, “Are we going anywhere else after this?”

Magnus shook his head, “No, just home. I was considering going back to that motel we stayed in, but it wasn’t exactly the nicest of places, so I figured it was for the best.”

Alec laughed, “Yeah, I feel as though that could have killed the romance in this evening.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, pulsing them twice seductively, turning Alec’s cheeks bright red, “Okay, I think it’s definitely about time we headed home.”

“I am all for that, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus sighed, “You are not making that a thing.”

“What a thing?”

“Mr. Bane… It’s not a thing that I’m letting you call me.”

“As you wish,” Alec waited for a few seconds, “Mr. Bane.”

“You’re such an idiot!” Magnus joked, getting up from the seat and taking Alec’s hands before aggressively pulling him towards him, “But I love it.”

Magnus lifted his hands to Alec’s face and pulled him in for a kiss that lasted just a tad too long for inside a fast food joint but did earn them a subtle round of applause from the few people occupying the restaurant.

“You are something else, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes glinted with pleasure, “Okay, home time!” He said sharply, practically dragging Alec out of the restaurant and into the nearest taxi possible.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them lay in bed, listening to the sound of the city that never slept coming through the window. They were both born and raised in New York, they were used to falling asleep to the sound of traffic and sirens, so much so that they barely noticed it, but as they lay there that night they tuned into it. The sound that filled the air they walked in every day was kind of beautiful in some ways, it made everything seem a lot more alive, especially when the two of them were laying there in their own secret paradise of Magnus’ loft. The noise outside seemed miles away, but it only intensified the peacefulness of the moment they were in.

Alec rolled over so that he was spooning Magnus, wrapping one of his legs between Magnus’ and tracing random swirls along his torso.

“Are you comfy?” Alec asked, bringing his body as close to Magnus’ as possible.

“Very,” Magnus responded, taking Alec’s hand and playing with it out of habit.

Alec was always the big spoon, he was slightly taller than Magnus, so his slight figure fits perfectly into Alec’s arms, plus, it was only fair. In every other one of their ‘go-to’ positions that they liked to hug in it was always Magnus that was doing the hugging, so they both liked this, it changed things up and being wrapped up in Alec’s strong muscular arms was like heaven for Magnus.

“Did you enjoy this evening?” Magnus said, yawning at the end of the question, getting up earlier than usual was catching up to him.

“You blew me away Magnus.”

“And you’re not stressed about anything?”

Alec laughed slightly, “What would I be stressed about?”

“I don’t know, you’re Alexander Lightwood, there’s always something going on in that brain of yours.”

“I’m right where I need to be. Exams are over, I can’t change anything about them, we’ve finished school and we’re about to go traveling all over Europe and I have the person that I love most in this world by my side. Stressed Alec is a thing of the past.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Are you okay?” Alec said, suddenly worried that Magnus may have asked him because there was something up with how he was feeling.

“I’m brilliant Alexander. I just worry that this is all too good to be true, I’ve never been this happy for this long before.”

Alec smiled and squeezed Magnus’ hand, “All I care about is making sure that you stay this happy forever, okay?”

Alec watched as Magnus’ head nodded slightly, “We really are living our best lives right now aren’t we?”

“I know I am.”

Magnus turned around in Alec’s arms, “Me too.”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Alec said.

The familiar glint appeared in Magnus’ eyes, “So authoritative,” he said with an eye roll.

“You’re not complaining,” Alec said, bringing Magnus closer to him.

“I definitely…” Alec’s lips interrupted Magnus’ words for a few seconds before Magnus finally got a second to breathe again, “…Am not,” he finished his sentence, heading straight back in for another kiss.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said once they were done making out.

“I love you too,” Magnus responded, yawning again as Alec’s crowbar smile appeared.

“Come on, you should go to sleep. You’ve been yawning all night.”

“It’s only 9:30, we can stay up…”

“…Shush,” Alec said, rolling Magnus over so he could spoon him again, “You were up early too, just close your eyes and sleep.”

“I’m sorry for being so boring.”

Alec shook his head in disbelief that Magnus could ever think he was boring.  He sat up a bit and leaned over, so he could kiss Magnus’ forehead, “No such thing.”

The two of them lay there in silence, there chests rising and falling simultaneously until Magnus drifted off into a deep sleep which Alec soon feel into as well. They both dreamed about the future, about how they would spend their next year together, all the places they’d see the things that they do. How they could make their mark and shape their story all across Europe, maybe even Australia if they decided to visit there, they both needed that freedom more than they realised. They needed the chance to let the fire that had been ignited in their hearts run free and take them on adventures far and wide where their love would burn and roar and fuel them…to live the life that they wanted to live…

 

_Deep love within the heart_

_Ignite luscious flames aglow._

_Spreads vast with just a spark,_

_Desires down below._

_\- Cn_ _é._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, that was the final chapter of 'Two Hearts Ignite'. Thank you so much to everyone who has been with me on this journey back into writing fanfiction again! I've had a great time doing it and I'm excited to start writing the sequel soon, I'll hopefully start uploading it this time next week (I'm not ready to let go of this story just yet!). 
> 
> Thank you again,  
> Amy x


End file.
